Volviendo a tu lado
by Rincita
Summary: (Después del capítulo 416) Natsu y Happy se van de Magnolia, dejando a Lucy sola. Pero después de un año y medio regresan y ven todo cambiado, incluida Lucy que se ha vuelto más seria. ¿Podrá la maga perdonar a sus mejores amigos por su salida? (Habrá Nalu próximamente).
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos.**

**Espero que estén bien, porque yo sinceramente no lo estoy. Y todo esto se debe a varias cosas, incluyendo el manga (aunque no sé si es por alivio o por desgracia de muchos les gustara esta historia, porque está escrito como lo que ocurre posteriormente del capítulo 416 del manga).**

**Si os digo la verdad, el capítulo de esta semana me ha dejado con un malísimo sabor de boca: La desbandada del gremio, la marcha de Natsu y Happy, la verdad sobre E.N.D. … Me encanta el manga, pero en este momento estoy muy pero que muy molesta con el rumbo que está tomando y que espero que se arregle lo antes posible (así que espabila Mashima).**

**Lo que yo quería hacer es algo más tierno, más alegre… pero creo que esto junto con lo que le ha pasado a una buena amiga mia ha hecho que lo que quería que fuera de color rosa como consuelo para mi como para varias personas se haya vuelto en algo que puede que mucha gente me quiera lanzar tomatazos eweU Así que por favor, tened piedad. Esto es una historia de ficción, no lo que va a pasar en el manga.**

**Y bueno, este inicio es muy corto, pero creo que llegar hasta aquí ha sido como suficiente para mí, porque escribir esto me ha hecho llorar y mucho. Y que también le queda. Si os digo la verdad, este fic será muy corto, como de seis o siete capítulos porque el tiempo transcurrirá muy rápido y no estoy muy a la labor de hacer una gran historia de esto (además de que prefiero dejar lo grande para mi otro fic y los futuros que haga). **

**También aviso que el fic será ****DRAMÁTICO****. Tendrá algunos momentos románticos pero sobretodo tendrá lágrimas, momentos de angustia y para dejar claro: muertes.**

**Así que si hay gente que ha llegado hasta aquí y no está preparada para leer este tipo de historias pueden irse a leer otros fics, o si quieren, a pasar por mi cuenta a leer otras historias mías que son menos tristes que está. Y para los que se queden a leer de principio a fin esta historia, espero que os agrade aunque sea un poco la historia.**

**Y hablando de fics, quiero disculparme con las personas que siguen mi fic "El bosque de Garay". Sé que estoy tardando en actualizar y ahora con la salida de esta historia pues… pero no os preocupéis, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, pero es que también necesitaba quitar la espinita de la inspiración dramática-**

**Y bueno, tras decir todo lo que tenía que decir (si me acuerdo de algo más no dudaré en editar la publicación), comienzo con la historia.**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**PRÓLOGO**

Tan solo había pasado unas pocas horas desde aquel suceso contra Tártaros y actualmente se encontraban todos los ciudadanos intentando contribuir todo lo posible para arreglar los desperfectos de la ciudad. Y aunque, el pesimismo se notaba en el ambiente, intentaban salir adelante. Aunque, al mismo tiempo que había gente trabajando, la maga celestial de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, regresaba a su casa a descansar un poco tras haber estado ayudando sin descanso a la gente afectada.

-Mmm… -decía pensativa la rubia mientras miraba a la puerta de su apartamento-. Hay alguien ahí… tal vez sean Natsu y Happy…

Lucy respiró hondo y agarró la manilla de la puerta para entonces abrirla de golpe.

-¡Estáis de nuevo en mi habitación! –exclamó. Pero cuando miró a su alrededor, vio que en aquel lugar estaba todo tal y como lo había dejado cuando se había ido de casa la última vez-. Que extraño… si juraba que…

En ese momento, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el centro de la sala, vio un sobre encima de la mesa.

-¿Una carta? –preguntó para sí misma a la vez que la tomaba y abría este con cuidado. Sacó la hoja plegada y comenzó a leer-. Que escritura a mano más mala…

Pero, antes de seguir comentado sobre la letra abrió los ojos como platos al leer lo que contenía la carta. Negó con la cabeza, incrédula al mismo tiempo que apretaba el mensaje, y sin decir nada más, lanzó el papel y salió corriendo del apartamento, sin importar que no hubiera tomado sus llaves ni su látigo.

-¿Por qué…? –pensaba al mismo tiempo que resonaban las palabras de la carta:

"_Happy y yo nos vamos a ir en un viaje de entrenamiento. Estaremos de regreso en un año o tal vez un poco más, así que cuida de los demás mientras nosotros estemos fuera._

_Adiós, Lucy._

_Natsu y Happy"_

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! –exclamó mientras corría por las calles de Magnolia, sin importar quien estuviera a su lado, no dejaría de correr hasta alcanzar a sus mejores amigos-. ¿CÓMO QUE IRSE A ENTRENAR SIN DECIR NADA!

Entonces pasaron por su cabeza varios de los muchísimos momentos que paso con ellos. La vez en que la salvaron del falso Salamander, el momento en que la llevó al gremio al que tanto ansiaba entrar, cuando formaron el equipo…

-Si se van… ¡ME SENTIRÉ TAN SOLA!

Entonces recordó como la consolaron cuando su padre falleció cuando estaba en Tenroujima por siete años y el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para invocar al espíritu rey: romper la llave de su primera amiga Acuario.

-Por favor, no me dejéis –pensaba mientras más se aproximaba a la salida de Magnolia-. Somos un equipo… no me dejéis atrás…

Comenzó a frenar cuando ya se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-No… -sollozaba al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza sin creer que se habían ido-. No…

Y sin poder aguantar más, lloró a lágrima viva en aquel lugar, sin importar lo que pasara a su alrededor. Ya que tan solo quería a sus dos mejores amigos de vuelta.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las estaciones fueron pasando hasta que finalmente llegó la primavera. La temporada en la que todo nace. Magnolia logró superar la crisis y recobró su estado original, excepto por algo muy importante para todos los ciudadanos, o más bien, un lugar en concreto.

El gremio del que había sido el más fuerte hasta hace más de un año y medio, había sido reconstruido, pero desde entonces nadie había pisado la zona.

Pero, aunque el famoso gremio ya no estuviera activo, había un lugar en donde la mayoría de los antiguos miembros se reunían para charlar o para tomar una buena jarra de cerveza. Y aquel lugar era nada más ni nada menos que el lugar que habían usado en la ausencia de siete años.

-¡Mirajane! ¡Más cerveza! –pedía un hombre a la camarera peliblanca. La mujer tenía el pelo hasta la mitad de la cintura y el flequillo amarrado con una cinta.

-¡Ahora mismo voy! –contestó. La poderosa maga del take over que había sido del rango S había comprado aquel bar el año anterior como punto de encuentro para sus viejos compañeros, aunque también servía para satisfacer el paladar de los ciudadanos de Magnolia con los platos que ella preparaba-. ¡Lisanna, échame una mano!

-¡Ya voy, hermana! –habló la más joven. La joven había crecido unos centímetros más y se la notaba un poco más madura. También se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros.

Las dos hermanas se encargaban de aquel local, mientras que el hermano de estas, Elfman, hacía misiones en el gremio de Blue pegasus para poder fortalecerse.

Al mismo tiempo que servían en algunas mesas, una joven junto a una gata blanca en sus brazos llegó al lugar.

-¡Hola, Wendy! –saludó Mira. La pequeña dragón Slayer del cielo en un año y medio había crecido bastante. Después de meditarlo mejor, volvió a tener el cabello corto, dejándolo hasta la altura de los hombros. La maga se sentía satisfecha de haber llegado a la adolescencia, ya que su cuerpo se desarrolló hasta el punto de que finalmente sus pechos le crecieran un poco.

Su acompañante era la que no había cambiado en absoluto, excepto su carácter, ya que se había vuelto más amigable con la gente de su alrededor.

-¡Hola! –saludaron ellas.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? –preguntó la peliblanca, recibiendo una afirmación de la peliazul. La mujer tomó un plato y empezó a verter en este un caldo de verduras casero-.

-Por cierto, -empezó a decir la joven Strauss mientras se acercaba a sus amigas-. ¿Qué tal os ha ido la misión?

-Muy bien –contestó Wendy.

-Las de Mermaid nos han estado ayudando mucho a la hora de entrenar y hemos salido ilesas –contestó la Exceed.

-Me alegro –dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa. Lisanna en ese momento miró hacia la puerta del local.

-Se me hace extraño que ya haya pasado un año y medio… -dijo en voz baja y de forma melancólica.

-Sí… más de un año desde que Natsu y Happy se fueron… -le siguió su hermana.

-Y desde que Lucy cambió… -continuó Wendy.

A sus mentes llegó el recuerdo de cuando se encontraron a Lucy a las puertas de Magnolia. Tenía los ojos y las mejillas húmedas de llorar y los ojos no tenían ningún brillo, parecía una muñeca de porcelana de lo inmóvil que se encontraba. Los otros miembros, incluso Loke que abrió su puerta de forma independiente, llevaron a la maga celestial hacia su apartamento para que descansara y les explicara lo que le estaba pasando cuando nada más llegar al apartamento vieron el mensaje de despedida del pelirrosa completamente arrugado y tirado en el suelo.

Leyeron la carta y sintieron tristeza. Y no solo por ellos, sino su amiga que al ser la más cercana a ellos era la que peor lo estaba pasando.

Pero, esto empeoró cuando el mismo Makarov notificó que el gremio Fairy Tail se desbandaba.

Muchos lloraron con la noticia mientras que otros protestaban por la decisión que había tomado el maestro.

-Lo siento, pero no había otra opción –dijo tras recibir quejas de los miembros a los que tanto quería y les trataba como si fueran sus hijos-. Pero, no penséis que este es el final. Pensad que algún día, el gremio volverá con más esplendor, con más fuerza y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Por eso, aunque ahora mismo tomemos diferentes caminos, recordad que siempre velaré por vosotros aunque no esté cerca.

Este fue lo último que dijo el viejo Makarov antes de marcharse de la ciudad y no supieran absolutamente nada de él durante todo este tiempo.

Pero, a la mayoría de miembros seguían viéndoles, aunque ahora era menos habitual porque muchos habían ingresado en otros gremios o estaban entrenando para el momento en el que su amado gremio regresara.

-Todos lo hemos pasado mal –dijo Mirajane.

-Pero siempre hay que tener esperanza de que muy pronto Fairy Tail regresara –siguió Wendy.

-Así es… -asintió Lisanna-. Aunque… me preguntó que estarán haciendo esos dos en este momento…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Muy cerca de la ciudad, un pelirrosa junto a su compañero exceed caminaban animadamente.

-Ya casi estamos, Happy –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Aye! –exclamó el felino azul con una sonrisa-. ¡Ya tengo ganas de ver a los demás, Natsu!

-Yo también –asintió-. De seguro que se han entrenado al igual que nosotros.

-¡Sí!

Tras conversar, decidieron dejar de caminar y echar a correr hacia Magnolia, el lugar el cual habían dejado para volverse más fuertes.

-Ya estoy en casa –pensaba Natsu con una sonrisa-. Y esta vez voy a protegeros a todos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Buenas noches a todos (o por lo menos aquí que es bastante tarde).**

**Primeramente quiero agradeceros a la gente que se leyó el primer capítulo y aprovechó para comentar, ponerle como favoritos y seguirlo. Ya que cuando lo publique temía que este fic no tuviera muy buenas críticas. Pero parece que estaba equivocada.**

**Me gustaría agradeceros uno por uno los comentarios, pero actualmente estoy algo ocupada, así que intentaré contestar en el próximo capítulo a los comentarios que tenga.**

**Si os digo la verdad, mientras escribía este capítulo se me hizo muy extraño. Porque con el paso del tiempo, los personajes que he ido añadiendo se me hicieron como un poco OC, pero no me extrañaría que Lucy se comportara de la manera en la que está en mi fic después de lo sucedido. Pero aún así, si no os gusta la forma de ser de los personajes disculparme. Ya que no soy Mashima para poder saber que actitud tendrán en el año que pasará.**

**También quiero comentar que intentaré ir publicando un nuevo capítulo cad días, dependiendo de si tengo muchos exámenes o no (por ejemplo, la semana que viene estoy repleta de exámenes hasta el jueves, por eso puede que me tarde en publicar el segundo capítulo de esta historia). Y también quiero mencionar para las personas que sigan mi fic "El bosque de Garay", que dejaré de publicar nuevos capítulos hasta terminar con esta historia, ya que como mencione anteriormente, necesito quitarme la espina dramática que me ha dejado el capítulo del manga (y que por desgracia puede que esté otra semana más porque por lo que han mencionado algunos el próximo capítulo del manga tratará de Gildarts y su viaje en solitario (de ahí el título)).**

**Y bueno, creo que ya escrito bastante y tengo sueño (son las 4 de la mañana hora española y sigo aquí porque me he quedado viendo el episodio de FT (lo veo en directo XDU) y terminando lo que me quedaba del capítulo del fic). Así que con esto y un pingüino(?), que comience el capítulo.**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**CAPÍTULO 1: UNA "CALUROSA" BIENVENIDA**

Pasado el mediodía, Lucy abrió los ojos con pereza y se sentó en la cama de su apartamento.

-Necesitaba una buena siesta -dijo en voz baja mientras se frotaba los ojos. En ese momento llegó desde la cocina el espíritu león Loke con una taza humeante lleno de caldo.

-Hola –saludó-. ¿Has dormido bien?

La maga asintió. Entonces Loke le entregó la taza y la chica de forma instantánea empezó a beber.

-Después de la misión no me extraña que te durmieras al instante nada más llegar –comentó Loke.

-Pero al menos ha sido en poco tiempo –dijo la rubia poco antes de terminar la bebida-. Si no fuera por el entrenamiento que hice seguramente habría tardado mucho más tiempo en completar la misión.

Lucy desde hace muchos meses había estado entrenando con sus espíritus estelares para fortalecer su aguante a la hora de tener más de tres puertas al mismo tiempo.

-Y de seguro que la próxima vez lo haré mucho mejor –continuó ella, haciendo que su espíritu sonriera.

-De seguro que Natsu…

-No digas sus nombres –interrumpió de forma fría.

-Pero Lucy… -susurró Loke preocupado.

Tras la salida de Natsu y Happy hace ya un año y medio, Lucy al principio se sentía completamente destrozada y sin ánimos de hacer nada en absoluto, pero unas semanas más tarde, su actitud cambió de golpe por una más fría y seria. Únicamente sonriendo de forma sincera a sus espíritus mientras que con la gente que estaba a su alrededor se comportaba de forma seria, sonriendo de forma forzada y con una mirada gélida que causaba tanto miedo en el momento en el que mencionaban a los que una vez fue sus mejores amigos.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama.

-Será mejor que vaya al bar de Mira –dijo mientras dejaba buscaba su ropa habitual-. De seguro que los demás me están esperando.

Loke al escuchar las palabras de su compañera y ama, asintió y bajo la cabeza hasta mirar al suelo.

-Está bien –dijo-. Pero, antes de regresar, quiero decirte que echo de menos a la antigua Lucy...

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Loke en un destello desapareció de allí, provocando en la rubia una sonrisa cargada de dolor.

-A mí también me gustaría…

Y sin decir nada más, encontró su ropa entró al baño.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los recién llegados giraron su rumbo hasta el bosque, en donde se encontraba el lugar en donde habían estado viviendo todos estos años hasta que se marcharon a entrenar. Nada más llegar a la casa dejaron el equipaje en el suelo e inspeccionaron el sitio.

-Se nota que aquí no ha venido nadie –comentó el felino.

-No me extraña, dejamos toda la casa hecha un desastre –rió el pelirrosa, provocando que en la cabeza del exceed descendiera una gota de sudor-. Pero primero vayamos al gremio.

-Esto, Natsu…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañado el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Piensas ir así? –interrogó mirándole de la cabeza a los pies. El dragón Slayer de fuego había crecido bastante. Era mucho más alto y más musculoso. Su pelo rosa había crecido un poco y actualmente estaba más despeinado. La ropa que llevaba en ese momento era del mismo estilo del que llevaba tras los siete años, pero con la diferencia de que tenía suciedad y zonas rotas.

-Es cierto, si Luce nos viera así nos lanzaría directamente a una bañera –contestó riendo.

Entonces el gato sonrió hasta que vio cambiar de expresión a su compañero.

-Y también espero que Lucy haya estado bien en nuestra ausencia –dijo en un susurro.

-De seguro que sí, Lushii sabe defenderse sola–contestó.

-Tienes razón –asintió el mago. Entonces estiró los brazos y miró el baño-. Vamos a bañarnos y luego iremos al gremio.

-¡Aye! –exclamó Happy.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy salió del baño vestida con ropa cómoda, que se trataba de una camisa de tirantes de color azul cielo y unos pantalones cortos de un tono más azul. Además llevaba sus características botas de cuero que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas y en su cintura tenía el cinturón el cual amarraba el látigo que siempre tenía a mano y la funda donde guardaba las llaves de sus espíritus. La maga de semblante serio había cambiado tanto en actitud como en aspecto, ya que había crecido unos centímetros, su cabello había crecido unos centímetros y su aspecto era un poco más maduro. Pero a pesar de haber crecido un poco, la atracción de los hombres hacia ella seguía (aunque tras ver su mirada gélida le hacían asustarse de ella).

-Ya casi estoy lista –decía al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta la mesilla que estaba junto a su cama. Allí había un guante de cuero marrón oscuro y sin dedos y una cadena dorada la cual estaba unida a la parte que había resistido de la llave de Acuario. Primero tomó el guante y nada más agarrarlo se lo puso en la mano derecha, donde se encontraba la marca del que había sido su gremio y a continuación se colocó con cuidado el colgante en su cuello-. Ahora sí.

Tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento. Ya en la calle fue al buzón en el cual recibía cartas de los admiradores que había obtenido tras la victoria de Fairy Tail en los juegos mágicos del año pasado y por el libro que recientemente había publicado y en donde narraba todas las historias que había vivido. Tomó todos los sobres que llevaba, y además algunas hojas dobladas que eran nada más y nada menos que misiones.

Desde la desbandada de Fairy Tail, Lucy fue una de las pocas que no se unió a un gremio nuevo, pero aún así, solía recibir misiones que a la maga celestial le solía llamar la atención.

Los guardó todos en el bolso y comenzó a caminar despacio por la ciudad.

Lucy mientras andaba, miraba a la gente de su alrededor, que hablaba con otros ciudadanos, se quedaba mirando escaparates o compraba en puestos al aire libre que solían poner habitualmente en la plaza de Magnolia.

Después de unos pocos minutos, paso cerca del edificio el cual antes fue su gremio. Los ciudadanos ayudaron mucho a la hora de reconstruir el lugar, pero cuando se enteraron de la separación tan repentina, decidieron dejarlo allí para el día en que Fairy Tail regresara.

Lo miró por unos pocos minutos y respiró hondo. Tras esto retomó su camino hacia la taberna.

Siguió un camino que estaba cuesta arriba hasta que finalmente llegó al edificio similar a una granja.

-Hola –saludó nada más abrir la puerta. Los que se encontraban allí giraron la vista para ver a la maga celestial, pero tan solo unos pocos la saludaron de forma formal, ya que hubo otros que decidieron seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Vaya, hola Lucy –saludó Mirajane con una sonrisa desde la barra. La rubia caminó hasta ella y se sentó en uno de los taburetes-. ¿Cómo te fue la misión?

-De maravilla –contestó-, tan solo tenía que derrotar a unos Vulcan.

-Me alegra –dijo la peliblanca mientras tomaba un plato con estofado para la chica.

-Te haces muy fuerte por momentos –comentó Lisanna que acababa de llegar de servir a unas mesas. Lucy sonrió, aunque de forma forzada.

-Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Levy? –preguntó.

-Ah sí –contestó la joven de las Strauss-. Me comentó el otro día que Gajeel iba a acompañarla a comprar un libro que quería, así que puede que se retrasaría.

-Ya veo –dijo, agachando la cabeza. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar hacia sus amigas peliblancas-. Es que el otro día terminé de leer el libro que me recomendó y me gustaría comentar con ella lo que le pareció.

-Tendríais que relajar un poco los ojos –bromeó la maga del take over-. Leer mucho cansa la vista.

-Da igual, es interesante saber lo que le ocurrirá a los protagonistas –rió. Después de eso, hubo un silencio entre ellas mientras que lo único que se podía escuchar era los murmullos de las otras personas que se encontraban en la taberna.

-Es cierto, ¿qué tal le va a Erza? –preguntó Mira.

-Me escribió en una carta que se encuentra con Milliana y con Kagura haciendo una misión de clase S –contestó Lucy-. Pero dijo también que cuando terminase volvería a Magnolia a estar un tiempo con nosotros.

-Qué bueno es saber de los demás, de vez en cuando está bien juntarse con nuestros viejos amigos.

-Amigos… -susurró la rubia apretando las manos. Las dos hermanas al ver la reacción de la maga sonrieron apenadas.

-Creo que iré a atender en algunas mesas –se excusó Lisanna caminando hacia otra zona.

-Y yo iré a preparar algo más de comida –siguió Mirajane-, esto está teniendo mucho éxito desde que decidí cambiar el menú…

Pero Lucy no escuchó nada más, ya que se había adentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que seguir mejorando –pensaba-. No puedo dejar que los demás arriesguen sus vidas mientras que yo caigo y necesito que alguien me ayude. Ahora no puedo, porque ahora seré yo la que les ayude a ellos. Lo juró por aquellos que me ayudaron y sin ellos no estaría aquí ahora. Debo de hacerme más fuerte, mucho más…

Mientras estaba distraída, no notó como la puerta del lugar se abría y entraba alguien más.

-Bienveni… -comenzó a decir Lisanna hasta que fue callando al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer al suelo la bandeja que tenía entre manos, haciendo que la gente se volteara para saber qué había ocurrido. Mirajane que tenía la vista puesta en la entrada estaba boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. E incluso Lucy que tras el ruido y la cara de la peliblanca se volteó y tras ver a los recién llegados abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Hola!

-¡Cuánto tiempo!

La gente no dijo anda durante unos segundos hasta que alguien decidió hablar.

-¿Eres Natsu de Fairy Tail? –preguntó uno de los clientes.

-El mismo –contestó con su característica sonrisa.

-Y no os olvidéis de mi –dijo el exceed que le acompañaba.

El pelirrosa se había cambiado de ropa y en ese momento llevaba puesta una camisa negra de manga corta y decorada con decorados de llamas, los pantalones blancos que solía llevar y sandalias negras. Además tenía algunas vendas en los brazos y alguna que otra curita en la cara y se notaba que se había bañado antes de venir al igual que Happy.

-¡Natsu! –saltó uno de los que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas. Que se trataba de Jet, que iba acompañado de Droy. Jet se había cortado el pelo a como lo solía tener antes de que se marcharan a Tenroujima y se había vuelto un poco más musculoso. Vestía con una camisa naranja, pantalones negros abombados y botas de montaña. Mientras que Droy había perdido los kilos necesarios como para quedar delgado, y su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones largos de color verde y zapatos del mismo color.

-Vaya, parece que Salamander ha regresado –dijo una voz femenina levantándose de su asiento junto a un gran barril de cerveza. Cana no había cambiado en absoluto excepto por el cabello que era unos centímetros más largos. Llevaba puesto un sujetador negro con bordes azules, pantalones vaqueros ajustados y tacones.

La gente saludaba rebosante de felicidad al recién llegado, excepto las Strauss y la joven Heartfilia, ya que las hermanas se encontraban sorprendidas de ver allí al dragón Slayer y al felino azul después de tanto tiempo mientras que Lucy miraba la escena con el semblante serio.

-¡Habéis cambiado bastante en muy poco tiempo! –exclamó Happy sorprendido.

-¿Creías que no íbamos a cambiar en vuestra ausencia? –contestó Jet riendo mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a su compañero de equipo y la maga de cartas. Natsu les correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa, mientras que Happy volaba hacia la hermana menor de Mira.

-¡Lisanna! –saludó mientras se acercaba.

-¡Happy, hola! –dijo ella abrazándole nada más encontrarse a su lado.

La gente desde ese momento empezó a hablar más animada pero Lucy ni siquiera se inmuto. Haciendo que Mirajane la mirada apenada.

-Lucy… -dijo en voz baja.

-Ya terminé de comer –contestó la rubia tomando en unos bocados el plato de comida. Se levantó del taburete y se dio la vuelta. Natsu, en ese momento vio a Lucy caminar hacia donde él se encontraba y sonrió.

-Hola, Luce –saludó con una sonrisa. La rubia caminó hacia él y le dijo de forma fría.

-Aparta.

-¿Luce? –preguntó confuso al escucharla decir eso-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-¡He dicho que te apartes! –gritó mientras le empujaba hacia un lado con brusquedad y salía de la taberna sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para ver si estaba bien.

El pelirrosa miró preocupado a la puerta por la cual había salido la maga celestial mientras que los presentes miraban sorprendidos y apenados al chico.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Lushi? –preguntó Happy a la peliblanca.

-Verás… han pasado muchas cosas y… -comenzó a decir hasta que se volvió a abrir la puerta. Allí se encontraba el dragón Slayer de hierro, la maga de escritura sólida y el exceed negro. El hombre se había vuelto un poco más alto, se había dejado crecer más su pelo largo y alborotado de color negro y llevaba en la frente una cinta roja e iba vestido con una camisa sin mangas y cuello alto de color verde oscuro, chaqueta gris oscura , pantalones del mismo color y botas negras. La chica que le acompañaba había dejado crecer su cabello hasta casi la altura de los pechos, agarrando el flequillo con una cinta similar al del mago de hierro pero con la diferencia de que esta era naranja, e iba vestida con una camisa del mismo color que la cinta, pantalones cortos de color marrón y sandalias blancas. El que no había cambiado de los tres era el exceed, que llevaba sus habituales pantalones verdes oscuros.

-Perdonad por llegar tarde –se disculpó el pelinegro rodando los ojos hacia el techo-. Pero es que la enana quería que la acompañara a comprar un libro.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me preguntó si podía venir! –exclamó la chica. El gato negró se encogió de hombros y decidió no intervenir en la conversación.

-¡Gajeel, Levy, Lilly! –exclamó Happy felizmente.

-¿Eh? ¿Happy? –preguntó Levy sorprendida.

-Ge hee –rió Gajeel girando la vista hasta ver a su viejo compañero de gremio-. Ya era hora.

-¡Hey! –saludó Natsu alzando el brazo. Pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rostro asombrado de la peliazul cambió a uno molesto, y con unas zancadas llegó hasta situarse frente al pelirrosa. Justo entonces le agarró de la camisa.

-¡TÚ! –gritó molesta.

Los que estaban junto a ellos intentaron separarlos antes de que la situación fuera peor, pero no surtió efecto hasta que Gajeel agarró a la maga de los brazos y le alejó del pelirrosa unos pasos.

-¡¿Pero por qué has hecho eso?! –preguntó Natsu muy molesta.

-¡Más bien tendría que decirte eso a ti! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!

Natsu la miró sin entender a qué quería llegar.

-¿A qué se refiere Levy? –preguntó Happy asustado mirando a Lisanna. La peliblanca agachó la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo-. Lisanna…

-¡Por tu culpa ella ha cambiado! –gritó la peliazul mientras que de sus ojos se asomaban unas lágrimas-. ¡Con tu marcha, Lu-chan ya no es la que era!

Gajeel susurraba en el oído de Levy que se calmara primero, mientras que el pelirrosa al escuchar esto agachó la cabeza, apenado. Ya entendía mejor por qué la maga celestial había actuado de forma indiferente hacia él.

-Verás Natsu… -dijo alguien detrás de éste. Era Mirajane-. Cuando tú te fuiste, Lucy estuvo durante varios días sin salir de casa. No comía, no dormía. Solo lloraba… Pero cuando por fin decidió salir de su apartamento, su actitud se convirtió en la que es ahora: el de una chica la cual ha cerrado su corazón a la gente y solo puede confiar en unas pocas personas…

-Pero, yo tan solo quería… -empezó a decir.

-Sabemos que querías hacerte más fuerte –interrumpió-. Sabemos lo que paso con Igneel y con todos los dragones en general. Pero para que sepas, tú no has sido el único que perdió algo importante en aquella batalla.

Natsu alzó la mirada para ver a sus viejos compañeros de gremio y aun sintiéndose afligido asintió con la cabeza.

-Y aunque en el fondo estemos aún un poco molestos con vosotros –siguió Lisanna refiriéndose tanto a Natsu como a Happy-. Más o menos podemos entender por qué hicisteis eso.

-Lisanna… -dijo el felino azul emocionado-. Gracias por comprendernos.

La peliblanca sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero lo mejor que se puede hacer ahora es daros una buena comida –contestó Mirajane con una sonrisa-. De seguro que estaréis hambrientos.

-¡Aye! –exclamó Happy felizmente, provocando una risa por parte de los demás. En verdad habían extrañado mucho la presencia de estos dos.

-Me gustaría –comenzó a decir el mago de fuego-, pero antes quiero ir a ver a Lucy.

-¿Ahora tal y como está? –preguntó Cana cruzándose de brazos-. Sinceramente, no creo que quiera verte.

-Pero yo si quiero verla a ella –respondió decidido-. Tengo que disculparme por todo.

-Pues yo te acompaño –dijo Happy.

-No es necesario –contestó-. Además, de seguro estás cansado por el viaje. Así que tú come con los demás y les cuentas como ha ido nuestro entrenamiento.

Happy asintió, aunque no estuviera del todo convencido. Tras recibir la respuesta de su amigo, Natsu se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de allí.

-¿Crees que saldrá bien? –preguntó el exceed.

-No lo sé, Happy. No lo sé –contestó Mirajane.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy cerró la puerta del apartamento de un portazo. Se encontraba de mal humor desde que habló con Loke y con la llegada de ellos dos hizo que se sintiera más enfadada.

-¿Se atreve a venir con una sonrisa en la cara con lo que nos ha hecho pasar? –pensó. Se encogió de hombros y sacó del bolso varias hojas de misiones para ver cual podría escoger. Necesitaba irse la ciudad para evitar al pelirrosa y al felino azul, distraerse.

Entonces escuchó unos sonidos desde la ventana y de golpe se abrió, haciendo que la maga se pusiera en guardia lista para atacar. Pero en vez de un ladrón cualquiera, el mago de fuego entró.

-¡Luce! –exclamó el chico-. No era necesario que me saludaras de esa manera.

-Debería de habérmelo imaginado –refunfuñó la chica volviendo a su postura normal-. ¿Qué quieres, Dragneel?

Natsu tragó saliva, preocupado porque Lucy nunca le había llamado únicamente por su apellido.

-Bueno, venía aquí para disculparme por todo…

-¿Disculparte? ¿A estas alturas?

-Sé que he sido un idiota, pero lo hice porque quería hacerme más fuerte –explicaba-. Quería protegeros a todos.

-¿Pero no has pensado en ningún momento que el irte dejando solo una carta de despedida es de cobardes? ¡ÉRAMOS UN EQUIPO!

-¡Y SOMOS UN EQUIPO! –corrigió.

-¡NO! ¡CUÁNDO ME DEJASTE ATRÁS DEJASTE CLARO QUE NO NECESITABAS A NADIE MÁS!

La chica golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que de milagro no se formó un boquete.

-Oye Luce, creo que esto se está pasando… -pidió el pelirrosa en un susurro casi inaudible-. Nunca habíamos discutido de esta manera. Y me arrepiento de haberme ido de aquella manera. Pero, no me quedaba otra opción. Quería protegeros a todos, protegerte a ti… Porque no quiero volver a perder a nadie más. Por eso te ruego, que perdones a este idiota.

-¿Así que admites que eres un idiota?

-Si es la única forma de tener tu perdón…

Lucy se quedó mirándole durante unos breves segundos, y tras meditar su decisión, respiró hondo.

-Lo siento, pero… no puedo –contestó cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza para mirar al suelo-. Desde que te fuiste, he sufrido mucho. ¿Sabes lo que no es poder dormir por culpa de que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía como os ibais delante de mi sin decir nada? ¿El no poder comer sin echarlo en el baño? En este año y medio he tenido que seguir sola, algo que no quería volver a experimentar desde que murió mi madre. Sé que con Fairy Tail logré encontrar una nueva familia, personas que me consolaron cuando mi padre pasó a la otra vida. Pero, en aquel conflicto, perdí a la gente más importante para mí. Y no quiero volver a experimentar eso.

En ese momento llevó la mano hasta la cadena en donde se encontraba el fragmento de la llave de Acuario. Natsu abrió los ojos como platos al ver el colgante de la maga.

-N-no lo sabía…

-No me extraña –contestó fríamente-. Te fuiste lo más rápido posible que no tuve tiempo de contar nada. Pero ahora no quiero tu compasión, ni tu amistad. Así que por favor, vete de aquí.

Señaló a la puerta sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara. Natsu cambió su semblante a uno ensombrecido y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ya que no quería que Lucy se enfadara más.

-Lo haré –dijo en voz baja el pelirrosa, haciendo que la maga se volteara para verle de espaldas-. Recuperaré nuestra amistad, Lucy. Traeré de vuelta tu sonrisa, tu viejo yo.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-Es imposible, Natsu.

-No estés tan segura, me esforzaré incluso si es lo último que haga –dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí-. Y puedes contar con ello.


	3. Capítulo 2 (parte 1)

**Buenas noches a todos :3**

**Una vez más, quiero daros las gracias por leer este fic, comentarlo o seguirlo. Me alegra muchísimo que os interese esta historia y que cuando publico un capítulo nuevo vayáis a leerlo.**

**Sé que prometí escribir a las personas que me comentaron, pero desgraciadamente estoy algo ocupada con las clases para poder responder a todos ahora mismo y además porque este capítulo es solo la mitad. Es decir, que habrá una segunda parte de este capítulo el cual publicaré dentro de unos días (el jueves puede que lo comience a escribir y para antes de la emisión del capítulo del anime trataré de publicar el capítulo del fic).**

**También me gustaría comentar a las personas de España que el mes que viene, día 28 de Febrero habrá una Japan Weekend en Bilbao, y yo asistiré con unas amigas. Y bueno, si os encontráis cerca de allí pues os invito a venir. :3 Porque mientras más personas haya, estará mucho mejor. ^^**

**Y bueno, me despido de vosotros porque mañana tengo otro examen (esta semana estoy llena de exámenes y no tengo ni tiempo para respirar D:U) así que con esto y un pingüino, ¡que de comienzo este capítulo!**

**EDITO: Acabo de ver una imagen el cual dicen que pertenece al capítulo 418. No sé si será cierto pero me llama mucho la atención porque la imagen es de un Natsu algo más maduro (o eso veo yo). ¿Vosotros que creéis? Os dejo la imagen y decirme vuestra opinión ^^ 40 .media .tumblr 4026ef5f6efa27e42ea3c2c4d686369d / tumblr_niuvyuqBn01rla8qjo1_1280 .png (juntarlo todo)**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**CAPÍTULO 2 (parte 1): REFUNDANDO EL EQUIPO Y LA MISIÓN**

La noche seguía presente en Magnolia hasta que llegara el amanecer, que ocurriría de un momento a otro. En ese entonces, Lucy se encontraba durmiendo en su cama tranquilamente, pero fue despertando cuando escuchó unos murmullos dentro de su habitación.

-Luce… -escuchó la maga por parte del pelirrosa.

-Lushii, vamos, levántate… –dijo esta vez la voz del exceed azul. La rubia después de seguir escuchando la voz de estos dos, abrió los ojos y les miró molesta.

-¿Qué queréis? –preguntó fríamente-. Aún ni siquiera ha amanecido, ¿y ya me queréis molestar?

-No lo hacíamos con mala intención –contestó Happy.

-Tan solo queríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido –siguió Natsu mientras sonreía. Lucy sólo resoplo.

-Conocéis es Magnolia como la palma de vuestra mano…

-Yo no tengo manos… -interrumpió el felino.

-¡Pues patas, lo que sea! ¡Y además, podéis preguntarle a Wendy, Lisanna…!

-Pero no es lo mismo sin ti –contestó el mago haciendo un puchero. Este gesto hizo que la rubia sintiera su estómago lleno de mariposas. Cosa que no había ocurrido desde que se fueron.

-He dicho que no –dijo antes de volverse a recostar y cerrar los ojos.

Pero los volvió a abrir del susto al sentir unas manos abrazando su cintura y notaba como la arrastraban un poco hacia atrás, sintiendo el pecho cálido del dragón Slayer. Pero eso no fue lo único, ya que el exceed también se había tumbado al lado de la maga.

-¿P-pero qué hacéis? –preguntaba mientras que su cara se tornaba rosada de la vergüenza.

-Pues dormir contigo –contestó Natsu-. Ya que no nos quieres acompañar nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nos despertemos dentro de unas horas.

-Aye.

-Oh no, eso sí que no –decía ella mientras trataba de zafarse se los brazos del pelirrosa, cosa que le fue imposible. Y tras varios segundos intentando alejarse en vano, la maga hizo un sonido de molestia y respiró hondo-. Está bien, os acompañaré. PERO UN RATO.

Natsu al escuchar la respuesta de Lucy sonrió y la apretó más cerca de su cuerpo.

-Ahora suéltame.

-No me apetece, tengo sueño –dijo solamente antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido. Lucy quería alejarse de ellos en ese momento, pero al verse atrapada decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar conciliar el sueño, cosa que logró después de un rato.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los tres se despertaron varias horas más tarde. Lucy nada más sentir como las manos del chico se alejaban de ella se levantó apresurada, tomó algo de ropa y entró al cuarto de baño.

-Natsu –llamó Happy-. Aún estoy sorprendido sobre el gremio.

-Yo también –contestó-. Me parece increíble que el viejo decidiera desbandar Fairy Tail después de todo lo que nos costó volverlo en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore.

Los dos nada más llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba el edificio y abrir las puertas les impacto verlo completamente vacío y sucio, notando que nadie había pasado allí durante una temporada. Por eso, fue preguntando a la gente de la ciudad que había pasado con el gremio hasta que finalmente les dijeron que un miembro había comprado la taberna que anteriormente les había pertenecido cuando se ausentaron aquellos siete años. Y tras agradecerles fueron al lugar que les dijeron.

-Pero no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto resurgirá con más fuerza que antes –siguió el chico, haciendo que el exceed sonriera.

-¡Aye!

En ese momento Lucy salió del baño vestida con una camisa sin manga y cuello alto de color blanco, unos pantalones cortos de color azul y sus botas. Llevaba el cabello suelto excepto por una pequeña cola de caballo atado a un lado de su cabeza por una cinta blanca. Además, Natsu se dio cuenta desde el día anterior que Lucy llevaba puesto un guante en la mano en donde se encontraba la marca del gremio.

-¿Por qué llevas eso? –preguntó señalando el accesorio.

-A ti eso no te interesa –contestó la maga celestial poniendo los brazos en jarra-. Y ahora vayamos a la taberna de Mira, tengo hambre.

-¡BIEN! –exclamaron los dos magos.

-Me alegro de que estéis felices, sobretodo porque vosotros vais a pagar vuestra comida –contestó tomando una bolsa de equipaje y a continuación abriendo la puerta para salir del apartamento dando un portazo.

-Qué mala eres –dijo en voz baja el chico al mismo tiempo que hacia un puchero. Tras esto, abrió la ventana y salto-. ¡Oye, pero espéranos!

-¡Eso! –siguió Happy haciendo aparecer sus alas y salir volando de allí no sin antes cerrar la cristalera para que nadie entrara.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Mirajane y Lisanna se encontraban sirviendo desayunos desde primera hora de la mañana cuando después de varias horas de espera su hermano Elfman llegó por la puerta. El mediano de los Strauss estaba igual aunque hubiera pasado un año, pero con la diferencia de que tenía más musculos a causa de un largo entrenamiento y varias misiones en solitario.

-Buenos días Elfman –saludaron las chicas.

-Hola, parece que seguís siendo muy hombres –dijo el peliblanco mientras se aproximaba hacia ellas.

-Que somos mujeres, Elf –contestó Lisanna con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal la misión? –preguntó Mira.

-Muy bien, aunque con esos chicos poco hombres pues nos costó atrapar al bandido –contestó cruzándose de brazos. En aquella misión estuvo con los Trimens, pero por culpa de que en el pueblo había más de una linda chica pues se quedaban ligando por bastante tiempo con ellas, retrasando bastante la misión.

-Ya sabes como son, hermano –dijo la más joven de los tres.

-Tened por seguro que si vuelvo a ir a una misión con ellos no me quedaré esperando a que vuelvan a realidad.

Las Strauss rieron con el comentario.

-Ara –comenzó a decir-, nosotros también tenemos que darte una noticia.

-¿Cuál?

-Pues verás…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, la puerta se abrió de un portazo, dejando ver a Natsu y a Happy delante de una maga celestial que tenía los ojos entrecerrados de lo molesta que estaba.

-¿Natsu? ¿Happy? –preguntó Elfman completamente sorprendido.

-¡Elfman! –exclamaron los dos para después caminar hacia él.

-¡Estáis más hombres que antes! –gritó el Strauss-. ¿Y cuándo volvisteis?

-Ayer –contestó Happy.

Los tres seguían conversando cuando Lucy se alejó de ellos para dirigirse a la barra seguida de Mirajane y Lisanna.

-¿Por qué Natsu y Happy venían contigo? –preguntó curiosa la mayor.

-No penséis mal –contestó la rubia-, yo no quería, pero se colaron en mi casa y durmieron en mi cama cuando trataba de echarles.

-Vaya, estos dos no han cambiado en absoluto –rio Lisanna.

-Y por su culpa tengo que acompañarles a enseñarles la ciudad cuando la conocen más que yo –seguía al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. En ese momento Levy llegó a la taberna con una sonrisa.

-¡Lu-chan! –saludó la peliazul mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Hola –dijo ella.

-Ayer me preocupe bastante porque no te vi en el gremio –contestó apenada.

-Perdona, pero tuvieron la culpa ellos dos –dijo señalando al mago de fuego que estaba en ese momento sentado en una mesa junto al exceed-. Cuando les vi entrar decidí irme.

Levy cambio el semblante a uno más serio.

-Cierto, poco después de llegar, Natsu dijo que iba a hablar contigo y salió corriendo.

-Sí, y entró a mi apartamento por la ventana como siempre –comenzó a contar Lucy mientras veía como Mirajane le servía una taza de cacao y después seguía escuchando la conversación de estas dos junto a su hermana menor-. Quería disculparse porque haberse marchado, pero le dije que no. Pero…

-¿Pero? –dijeron las tres al unísono.

-También dijo que iba a esforzarse para volverse a ganar mi confianza –finalizó.

-Se nota que le importas mucho –dijo Mirajane.

-¿Y? Se fue sin decir ni una palabra, ¿y quieres que haga un borrón y cuenta nueva como si nada hubiera pasado?

-No creo que se refiriese a eso –contestó Lisanna.

-Digo de que intentes dar una oportunidad –siguió Mira. Lucy bebió de golpe la bebida y se levantó de su asiente.

-Si quiere otra oportunidad, que se lo intente ganar –dijo la rubia-. Pero le será muy difícil.

-Conoces más a Natsu que cualquiera, Lucy -dijo Levy-. Y sabes que Natsu hará lo imposible para que le perdones…

Levy se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Aun no puedo confiar en él ni en Happy después de lo que te hicieron pasar… -siguió-. Pero sin importar lo que decidas te apoyaré.

-Gracias –agradeció Lucy forzando un poco la sonrisa. Entonces todo se volvió sumamente tranquilo hasta que de repente escucharon a Natsu gritar emocionado.

-¡PELEA!

-¡AYE! –exclamó Happy de acuerdo con su amigo.

-Oh no –dijeron las cuatro. Pero, como si de un milagro se tratase, la puerta del gremio se abrió rápidamente y antes de que pudiera comenzar aquel enfrentamiento, Natsu y Happy recibieron un golpetazo en la cabeza, dejándoles semiinconscientes en el suelo.

-Ni se os ocurra –dijo una voz femenina que les dejo con la piel de gallina a la mayoría de los presentes incluso a los dos afectados-. Este sitio no es para que puedas ir rompiendo todo cuando quieras.

-Imposible… –habló Natsu levantándose del suelo para después levantar la cabeza hacia la persona recién llegada.

-Si es… -siguió Happy imitando a su compañero pelirrosa. Por encima de ellos, una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos castaños les observaba fijamente. Iba vestida con una armadura en la parte superior, una falda y unas botas altas.

-¡ERZA! –exclamaron tanto sorprendidos como asustados. La maga espadachina se arregló el flequillo, ocultando su ojo ciego.

-Tal vez en aspecto hayáis cambiado, pero en actitud nada –dijo la mujer.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó una voz más joven que se encontraba detrás de Erza. Se trataba de Wendy que iba acompañado de Charle.

-Hola –dijo la felina.

-¡Wendy, hola! –saludó Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¡Charle! –exclamó Happy con los ojos brillantes.

-Me alegra volver a veros –dijo Erza con una sonrisa hasta que de golpe cambio a uno molesto-, pero no os creáis que os libraréis de "ESO".

-¡NO! –exclamaron los dos a la vez, provocando una risa entre los presentes excepto por parte de Lucy.

-Bueno, yo me voy –dijo entonces la maga celestial.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde? –preguntó el pelirrosa que había escuchado claramente.

-¿No habías dicho que nos mostrarías la ciudad? –siguió Happy.

-Hoy simplemente no puedo –contestó-. Tengo que ir a una misión si no quiero que la propietaria me eche de casa.

-¿Una misión? –preguntó emocionado el dragón Slayer-. Si tienes que ir a una te acompaño.

-¡Aye!

-Ni hablar –contestó-. Iré yo sola.

-No seas una aguafiestas.

-Vamos Lucy, podríamos ir todos juntos –recomendó Erza-, como cuando eramos el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

-¡Y seguiremos siéndolo! –exclamó Natsu.

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos Lucy –dijo Wendy acercándose a ella-. Puede ser divertido.

-Está bien… -acepto, rodando los ojos-. Pero tenemos que irnos en media hora.

-¡Entendido! –exclamaron Natsu y Happy antes de salir corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¿Tú no tienes que ir a por nada, Erza? –preguntó Charle. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Acabo de volver de una misión con las de Mermaid Heels, así que tengo todo lo necesario –contestó.

-Pues vamos a por nuestras cosas y en un rato volvemos –dijo la peliazul para después salir de la taberna con su amiga felina.

-Bueno, pues esperemos aquí hasta que ellos lleguen –decidió Erza apoyándose contra la pared.

-¿Sabes algo sobre Gray o Juvia? –preguntó Lucy. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-En absoluto –respondió-. Desde que Gray comentó que se iba a entrenar a las montañas heladas y que Juvia le había seguido no hay ninguna noticia sobre ellos.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y giró los ojos hacia el techo.

-Al menos Gray tuvo la decencia de decirnos a la cara de que se iba –dijo en voz baja la rubia-. Y ya sabemos que a donde quiera que él vaya, Juvia lo seguirá…

En ese momento y dejando polvo por detrás, los magos entraron una vez más en la taberna.

-¡Ya estamos listos! –exclamaron.

Después de esperar varios minutos, Wendy y Charle llegaron con sus cosas. Y tras despedirse de los otros, se marcharon a su primera misión después de un año.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¿Luce? –comenzó a decir Natsu-. ¿Puedes decirnos en que consiste la misión?

-Tenemos que derrotar a unos demonios que hay en la simbólica torre que se encuentra en la ciudad de al lado–comenzó a explicar la rubia mientras observaba como la cara del chico cambiaba a una emocionada-. Y sin dañar la construcción ni sus alrededores.

-¿Te refieres a la ciudad de La Rose? –preguntó Charle, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la rubia.

-Perfecto, con esos monstruos podré mostraros lo mucho que he estado entrenando –dijo decidido.

-¡Aye! –asintió Happy.

-Hey Natsu –dijo Wendy-. ¿Me dejas probar a ponerte una cosa en el pelo?

-¿Eh? Claro, porque no –contestó poco antes de agacharse hasta quedar a la altura de la peliazul. Entonces la chica sacó de su bolsa una goma de pelo, recogió el pelo suelo del pelirrosa y la ató en una pequeña cola de caballo.

-Listo.

El chico se rasco la cabeza, tratando de no estropear el peinado de la joven.

-Muchas gracias, ahora me siento algo más cómodo con el pelo largo –agradeció.

-Desde que Wendy se cortó el pelo echó de menos ponerse ese tipo de cosas –explicó Charle.

-¿Y por qué no se deja crecer el pelo? –preguntó Happy.

-Porque para peinarlo se me hace menos complicado.

Siguieron charlando durante varios minutos más hasta que finalmente llegaron a la ciudad en donde se llevaría a cabo la misión.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Fueron hasta el hogar del hombre quien había pedido la misión. El trabajo consistía como Lucy había contado: el derrotar a algunos demonios en la torre más importante del lugar. Únicamente podían ir por la mañana, pero nada más caer la noche aparecieron estos seres y no dejan de asustar a las personas que quieren entrar en las visitar por la noche.

Aceptaron la misión y se marcharon de allí para dejar sus cosas en la posada de la ciudad.

-Aún faltan varias horas para la noche –dijo Erza dejando su equipaje en la habitación que habían reservado para aquella noche-. Así que, ¿qué podemos hacer de mientras?

-Bueno, ¿qué os parece ir a explorar la ciudad? –preguntó Wendy.

-¡Me parece bien! –exclamó el pelirrosa.

-¡Aye!

-De acuerdo, podremos ir a donde queramos, pero sin alejarnos demasiado para que al anochecer nos reunamos en la puerta de la posada y nos dirijamos directamente a la torre –comunicó Erza.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron los demás.

-Pues si está todo decidido me voy a una pastelería de por aquí cerca –contestó Erza mientras recordaba que por el camino vio un local donde hacían variados postres.

-Yo iré a buscar algún recuerdo de la ciudad –comentó Wendy.

Mientras charlaban estas dos junto a Charle salieron por la puerta.

-¡Hey, Charle! –exclamó el exceed azul-. ¡Espérame!

Tras irse Happy, Natsu y Lucy se quedaron solos en la habitación.

-¿Tú no vas a ir a ver la ciudad? –preguntó Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y a ti eso que te importa, Dragneel? –dijo molesta. El chico no le importo su respuesta, ya que la tomó suavemente de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta la salida.

-Pues porque quiero que vayamos a verla los dos –contestó al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus dientes en una sonrisa-. Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Yo no… -pero Lucy no pudo terminar la frase ya que el pelirrosa comenzó a correr, arrastrando consigo a la maga celestial.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu y Lucy caminaban por los puestos al aire libre que había en el pueblo. Todo estaba muy calmado y la gente visitaba los tenderetes para ver si había algo que les interesara.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por un lugar así –comentó el chico al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor.

-Lo que tú digas –bufó la rubia-. Ahora, ¿puedes soltar mi mano?

La chica señaló su muñeca en donde la mano del pelirrosa la agarraba fuertemente pero con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Ni hablar –contestó-. Si te suelto de seguro que te irás lo más rápido posible.

La maga resopló molesta mientras que descendía su vista hacia el suelo.

-Luce, mira –llamó el pelirrosa señalando un puesto de comida-. Vayamos a comer algo.

-No tengo hambre.

-Vamos, no vayas todo el rato con esa actitud –respondió. En ese momento el chico pidió unos bocadillos de pollo y cuando le entregaron su pedido le extendió uno a Lucy-. Toma.

-Sólo si me sueltas –pidió.

-No sé yo…

-No me iré –dijo tras encogerse de hombros-. Te lo juro como maga estelar.

El chico miró su mano entrelazada con la muñeca de la rubia, y tras titubear unos instantes la soltó. La maga tomó el almuerzo y comenzó a comer.

Natsu agarró su comida e imitó a su compañera, que tenía los ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que masticaba un trozo de bocadillo.

-¿Está bueno? –preguntó. La maga asintió sin dejar de comer, haciendo que el chico volviera a sonreír-. Me alegra.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos mientras comían y el único sonido existente era el de la gente caminar y charlar.

-Es extraño –dijo Lucy en voz baja pero que gracias a la gran audición del pelirrosa pudo escuchar-. Sigues siendo alguien inquieto… pero a la vez noto cambiado.

Natsu se rio del comentario.

-Durante el entrenamiento aprendí que si quiero ser más fuerte tenía que controlarme un poco –contestó-. Sobre todo cuando quiero proteger a las personas que más me importan…

Tras escuchar esto, la rubia sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y se llenaba de calidez. Pero nada más sentir aquello decidió ignorarlo por completo.

-Bueno… será mejor que volvamos a la posada. Ya se está haciendo tarde.

Natsu miró al cielo y vio como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

-Se me ha pasado rápido el tiempo, ¿a ti no?

-Un poco –contestó y se dio la vuelta para regresar al punto de encuentro con los demás-. Ahora marchémonos antes de que Erza se enfade con nosotros.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la rubia.


	4. Capítulo 2 (parte 2)

**Hola x3**

**Siento no haber publicado este capítulo el viernes, pero si os digo la verdad me surgió un pequeño percance (grabar fandubs mientras que mi hermana no estaba en casa) y no pude terminarlo hasta hace unas horas. D:**

**Pero lo que sí tengo son los comentarios de los usuarios que me han comentado en el fic, aunque lo pondré al final del capítulo para que no dejaros con más intriga. X3**

**Este capítulo es la segunda parte del anterior, así que no es exactamente el capítulo 3. Ya que como se iba a hacer muy largo pues decidí dividir en dos el capítulo. Pero no os preocupéis, ya el próximo sí que es el 3.**

**También aviso que puede que el próximo me tarde un poco más, ya que también esta semana tengo exámenes, sobretodo uno que me cuesta mucho estudiar. Así que prefiero atender a mis estudios y dejar estos días un poquito de lado al fic hasta que haga el examen.**

**Además, aviso a todas las personas que leen mi fic ****"El bosque de Garay"****, que por el momento voy a ****PAUSARLO****. No porque tenga un bloqueo de escritora, en absoluto. Sino que ahora mismo estoy centrada con este fic y quiero concluir este antes de retomarlo. Pero no os preocupéis, intentaré publicar un capítulo nuevo cuando menos os lo esperéis. X3**

**Y bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de comenzar el capítulo, así que con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡aquí está la segunda parte!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**CAPÍTULO 2 (parte 2): REFUNDANDO EL EQUIPO Y LA MISIÓN**

Lucy se encontraba apoyada contra la pared del edificio en donde se hospedaban. La chica se encontraba esperando a sus compañeros, ya que mientras las chicas no habían aparecido de momento, el pelirrosa estaba en la habitación cambiándose.

-Erza y Wendy ya se están retrasando mucho –pensó molesta al mismo tiempo que observaba al cielo oscureciéndose lentamente.

-¡Lucy! –llamaron a lo lejos. En ese instante llegaron las chicas junto a los exceed.

-Perdona por el retraso, pero me encontraba discutiendo sobre algo muy importante con alguien del pueblo –se disculpó la pelirroja mientras trataba de olvidar la pelea que acababa de tener con un ciudadano por culpa de un pastel de fresa.

-Yo me quede viendo unos escaparates, así que no les eches la culpa a ellos –pidió la joven agachando la cabeza, apenada.

-Tranquila –contestó Lucy.

-Oye Lushi –llamó Happy-, esto es para ti.

En ese momento el felino azulado levantó sus patitas para mostrarle un pescado fresco.

-¿Por qué me has comprado eso?

-Bueno… Natsu se está esforzando mucho para que te disculpes con nosotros… -comenzó a decir-. Por eso, he decidido que yo también me esforzaré al máximo como para que me puedas perdonar nuestra marcha.

Lucy respiró hondo y tomó el pescado de las patas del exceed.

-Gracias… -dijo en voz baja pero audible para sus compañeros-. Pero como ya he dicho, no ganaréis mi perdón tan fácilmente.

Y sin importar lo que le había dicho, Happy sonrió ya que pudo entender que ella muy en el fondo aún le importaba tanto él como su amigo pelirrosa.

-¡Aye!

Erza, Wendy y Charle sonrieron.

-Y bueno, ¿qué has estado haciendo? –preguntó Erza curiosa.

-Sinceramente me habría gustado quedarme en la posada todo el día para descansar y planear algo –contestó sinceramente-. Pero por desgracia, Dragneel me arrastró con él para visitar la ciudad.

Tras completar la frase, vio como Happy acercaba sus patitas a la boca y reía mientras decía su típica frase para molestar a la gente.

-Le gruuustas…

-¡CALLA! –gritó.

Las chicas rieron al ver el comportamiento de estos dos, ya que habían echado de menos las burlas que se solían hacer de forma cariñosa y que con la marcha de los dos chicos había desaparecido.

-Una cosa, ¿dónde está Natsu ahora? –preguntó Charle.

-Se está cambiado, así que de un momento a otro vendrá –contestó la rubia mirando a la felina.

-¿Alguien estaba hablando sobre mí? –preguntó alguien desde un piso por encima de ellos. Alzaron la cabeza y pudieron ver al dragón Slayer de fuego asomado por la ventana.

-¡Natsu, baja ya que si no nos perderemos toda la acción! –exclamó Happy.

-Sí, ya bajo –dijo. Y justo entonces saltó y cayó de pie en el suelo. En ese momento, llevaba además de su querida bufanda una chaqueta negra de cuello alto y mangas las largas y con el cual mostraba parte de sus pectorales, unos pantalones blancos abombados, faldón negro y sandalias negras-. Ya estoy aquí.

-¿Cuántas veces te han dicho que no vayas entrando y saliendo por las ventanas, Dragneel? –preguntó Lucy.

-Muchas veces, sobretodo viniendo de tu parte, Luce –respondió el mago con una sonrisa, provocando que la chica entrecerrara los ojos.

-Bueno, ya no podemos perder el tiempo –habló Erza-. Tenemos que estar en la torre para cuando anochezca.

-¡Entendido! –exclamaron todos al unísono.

Y tras decir esto, caminaron en dirección a su destino.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que finalmente lograron ver delante de ellos una gran torre de piedra el cual tenía muchos metros de altura.

-Es aquí –comentó la pelirroja-. Y si el cliente no se equivoca, los monstruos se encuentran dentro.

-¡Estoy encendido! –exclamó Natsu chocando sus puños y sonreía decidido a golpear todo a su paso-. ¡Ya no puedo esperar a darles una paliza!

-¡Aye! –siguió Happy.

-Si os ocurre algo no dudéis en decirme y acudiré lo más rápido posible –comentó Wendy.

-Pero tú también tienes que tener cuidado –le contestó Charle mirando a su amiga peliazul.

-Lo sé.

-Muy bien, pues si estáis preparados… entremos –dijo Lucy completamente seria mirando a las puertas de la torre.

Cuando entraron dentro vieron que todo estaba oscuro exceptuando por unas antorchas colocadas en las paredes de piedra que les ayudaba ver un poco.

-¿Seguro que está bien la localización? –preguntó el exceed.

-Que sí, pesado –respondió la rubia-. ¿Cuántas veces hay que decírtelo?

-Luce tiene razón –siguió Natsu mirando a su alrededor mientras olfateaba el ambiente-. Hay muchos olores aquí, y no son de personas corrientes.

-Yo también lo huelo –dijo Wendy-, y siento su presencia.

-Es decir, que están aquí –contestó Charle.

-¿Pero dónde? –preguntó Erza mirando a su alrededor. Los demás la imitaron, observando el lugar por si hallaban algo poco común. Además, se encontraban preparados para atacar al más mínimo movimiento.

-No veo nada, Natsu –comentó Happy. En ese momento, Natsu notó la presencia de un ser extraño cerca de ellos, giró la vista y vio que en la pared sobresalía un brazo que se acercaba a su compañero azulado.

-¡HAPPY! –exclamó mientras prendía su puño en llamas y golpeaba la mano con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que la pared también se rompiera en pedazos. Entonces un montón de monstruos oscuros empezaron a aparecer de entre las paredes, rodeando al equipo.

-¡VAMOS! –gritó esta vez la pelirroja. Todos corrieron a diferentes partes, listos para pelear.

-¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! –exclamó Natsu lanzándose contra los monstruos y los golpeaba con unas potentes llamas.

-¡RE EQUIPAR! –dijo esta vez Titania al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba y su armadura cambiaba-. ¡MANTO DE YUEN!

La maga sacó su espada bisento y comenzó a golpear a los monstruos.

-¡Wendy, a tu derecha! –gritó Charle a su amiga.

-¡ENTENDIDO! –contestó la peliazul-. ¡ALAS DE DRAGÓN DEL CIELO!

La joven estiró sus brazos invocando remolinos de viento, y ágilmente las movió en dirección a los monstruos, haciendo que los torbellinos se dirigieran directamente hacia estos y recibieran el impacto.

-¡ÁBRETE PUERTA DEL ESCORPIÓN! –invocaba la maga celestial mientras tomaba la llave y la extendía hacia los enemigos-. ¡SCORPIO!

-¡Yeah! –exclamó el espíritu nada más aparecer.

-¡Luchemos juntos! –dijo la rubia desenredando su látigo y miraba a sus enemigos.

-¡Entendido! –contestó Scorpio mientras que de su cola puntiaguda lanzaba un gran tornado de arena, lanzando por los aires a los monstruos y Lucy saltaba hacia ellos y los golpeaba con su arma.

Los monstruos cada vez que caían volvían a levantarse al de unos segundos acompañados de más seres similares.

-¡Esto parece que no termina! –exclamó Happy.

-Tiene que haber algo para que aparezcan de la nada y puedan recuperarse de forma rápida –contestó la gata-. ¿Pero el qué?

El grupo miraba por todos los lugares mientras que seguían prestando atención a sus enemigos. Pocos segundos después, la rubia vio algo que le llamo el atención.

-¡Mirad! –exclamó mientras señalaba con un dedo una lácrima unida a una cadena conectada al techo-. ¡Puede que eso sea el causante de todo!

-¡Pues nosotros iremos! –exclamaron los exceed mientras invocaban sus alas y se dirigían directos a la lácrima. Algo en vano ya que uno de los monstruos, que era más grande que los demás les lanzó con su mano de nuevo contra el suelo antes de que pudieran alejarse de su alcance.

-¡HAPPY! –gritó el pelirrosa.

-¡CHARLE! –exclamó la peliazul.

-¡Id a ayudarles! –gritó Erza al mismo tiempo que derrotaba a algunos monstruos-. ¡Lucy y yo nos encargaremos de esto!

-¡Entendido! –gritaron los dragón slayers.

-¡Al mismo tiempo, Wendy! –dijo Natsu, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la joven.

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON…! –invocaban los dos mientras tragaban una gran cantidad de aire.

-¡…DE FUEGO!

-¡…DEL CIELO!

Lanzaron sus rugidos, volviéndose en uno en tan solo unos instantes y finalmente impacto contra el monstruo, cayendo de espaldas. Cuando éste cayó inconsciente, los magos corrieron hacia sus compañeros.

-¿Estas bien, Charle? –preguntó Wendy preocupada.

-Más bien tendría que preguntarte eso a ti–contestó la exceed-. No deberías de haber gastado más magia de la que debías.

Wendy sonrió al ver que la felina estaba bien.

-Happy –llamó el chico.

-Estoy bien, Natsu –contestó el gato. El mago asintió con la cabeza y miró a sus compañeras que seguían peleando.

De mientras Lucy acababa de hacer caer a unos de los monstruos cuando entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó. Entonces sacó una de sus llaves-. ¡ÁBRETE PUERTA DEL CARNERO! ¡ARIES!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la espíritu apareció delante de ella.

-¡Lo-lo siento! –se disculpó tímidamente.

-No tienes por qué disculparte –trató de animar la rubia desde su lugar-. Pero necesito tu ayuda.

Aries miró a su invocadora, y como si la hubiera leído la mente, la mujer pelirrosa asintió. Extendió sus manos y al instante apareció una gran bola de lana delante de ella. Lucy tomó un ladrillo del suelo, el cual se había desprendido de la pared mientras peleaban y corrió hasta la bola de lana. Saltó, y como si fuera una cama elástica, dio un bote hacia el techo, agarrando la cadena del techo.

-¡Muchas gracias, Aries! –agradeció-. ¡Scorpio, distrae a los monstruos!

-¡Entendido! –en ese momento, el espíritu lanzó del aguijón rayos de arena, que impactaron de lleno en los seres.

Lucy miró la lácrima, y vio como en su interior había una especie de rayo purpura, el cual seguramente era aquello que hacía a los monstruos resistentes a sus ataques. Levantó la mano que ocupaba el ladrillo y comenzó a golpear la esfera.

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Erza mirando a su amiga.

-¡Destruir esta cosa! –contestó al mismo tiempo que seguía golpeando la lácrima-. ¡Asi que no te distraigas, sigue peleando!

-Lucy… -susurró la pelirroja-. Entendido, te cubriré. Pero destrúyelo.

-Lo sé.

Erza corrió y se dispuso a atacar a otro monstruo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-¡Nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos atrás! –dijo Natsu, que agarraba a su amigo exceed con un brazo mientras que con el otro hacia aparecer unas llamas desde su codo-. ¡CODO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!

Golpeó a un par de monstruos, lanzándoles lejos.

-¡GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DEL CIELO! –exclamó Wendy mientras que de sus piernas generaban grandes cantidades de viento que impactaban de lleno en los seres.

-Buen trabajo, Wendy –felicitó Charle, que se encontraba sobre la cabeza de la maga.

Lucy golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la lácrima, cuando después de varios intentos logró hacer una grieta.

-¡Ya casi está! –pensó, volvió a golpear pero con más fuerza creando más grietas hasta que finalmente la destruyó. Sin embargo, cuando logró romperlo, creó una gran explosión, haciendo que la maga cayera hacia el suelo junto con un grito de dolor.

-¡Lucy! –exclamaron los demás.

-¡ACABAD CON ELLOS! –gritó la rubia mientras que Aries y Scorpio la rodeaban para que no la atacaran-. ¡YA!

-¡RE EQUIPAR! ¡ARMADURA DE LA RUEDA DEL CIELO!

La armadura de Erza cambió una vez más a una de las más fuertes que tenía. Invocó varias espadas e impactaron en los monstruos, haciéndoles desaparecer al instante.

-¡AGARRE DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!

Natsu llevó a su hombro a Happy y se dirigió hacia varios de los seres y a una gran velocidad incinero a todos ellos.

-¡DEVASTACIÓN DE LUZ! ¡TALADRO DEL CIELO!

Wendy volvió a estirar sus brazos, creando esta vez una gran cantidad de aire alrededor de ella y el objetivo. Movió las manos ágilmente y de ellas emanaron un rayo de luz que impacto de lleno en los monstruos, que desaparecieron justo después de recibir el ataque.

-¡Ya está! –gritó aliviado Happy.

-¡Sí! –exclamó el pelirrosa.

-Pero esta zona de la torre está destruida –dijo Wendy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo –contestó Erza.

-Gracias, Erza –agradeció.

-¿Estás bien, Lucy? –preguntó Scorpio a su invocadora, que al igual que él, Aries observaba a su amiga preocupada.

-No te preocupes –dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que rompía un poco de su camisa para hacer una tira y entonces atarlo a su tobillo que estaba sangrando-. Vosotros podéis iros a vuestro mundo.

Los espíritus se miraron entre sí, no del todo convencidos.

-De acuerdo –contestó.

-Pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos –dijo esta vez la pelirrosa.

-Lo sé, gracias.

En ese momento los dos espíritus en un haz de luz desaparecieron. Lucy apretaba los dientes de dolor al mismo tiempo que ataba el paño en la zona herida de su pie.

-¡Lucy! –decían los demás acercándose apresuradamente y arrodillándose a su lado.

-Déjame ayudarte –se ofreció la dragón Slayer mientras extendía sus manos hacia el pie de la rubia.

-No es necesario –respondía al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo-. Ya has gastado mucha magia. Tú y todos.

-Pero… -quiso seguir, pero con la mirada que le daba Lucy que era de no había forma de cambiarla de opinión, se resignó-. Está bien, pero déjame por lo menos ayudarte para que la herida deje de sangrar.

-De acuerdo…

La peliazul asintió con la cabeza y a continuación cerró los ojos, concentrando su magia en el tobillo de Lucy y haciendo que poco a poco la sangre dejara de salir.

-Maldición… -pensaba la chica mientras veía a la joven sanar un poco la herida-. He estado entrenando todo un año para no ser un estorbo, pero ahora no…

Natsu desde el lugar que se encontraba pudo ver como su compañera rubia fruncía el ceño, molesta.

-Ya está, Lucy –dijo Wendy levantándose de su lugar.

-Gracias –contestó haciendo lo mismo que la joven-. Ahora arreglemos todo lo que hemos causado y volvamos al pueblo a recoger la recompensa.

-No, Lucy –interrumpió Erza apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica-. Tú ve al pueblo a por la recompensa y descansa.

-No puedo irme así mientras que vosotros…

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, Lucy. Es una orden.

Lucy apretó los puños con fuerza, enfadada de que la hicieran sentirse débil cuando no lo era. Pero sabiendo cómo era Titania, decidió obedecerla.

-No lleguéis tarde –contestó fríamente mientras comenzaba a cojear hasta la salida.

-Natsu –dijo la pelirroja-, ve con ella.

El pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la maga celestial.

-Y Happy…

-No es necesario, Erza –dijo el exceed-. Además, si estoy yo terminaremos antes.

-Bien. Pues comencemos a arreglar nuestros destrozos.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy cojeaba en dirección al pueblo, sabiendo que el pelirrosa estaba unos metros detrás de ella. No quería que nadie la acompañase, quería estar sola. Así que después de dar algunos pasos se detuvo de golpe, cosa que el chico imitó,

-Deja de seguirme, Dragneel –dijo.

-Erza me ha dicho que te acompañe –contestó el cruzándose de brazos.

-No vayas obedeciendo a todo lo que te diga Erza. Así que regresa con los demás.

-No quiero –dijo decidido.

-¿Es que no me has oído? –preguntó molesta.

-Sí, pero voy a acompañarte quieras o no.

La rubia se giró para mirarle y el mago pudo ver como los ojos de ella brillaban por la acumulación de lágrimas.

-Luce… -susurró sorprendido.

-Me siento inútil –dijo en un susurro, apenas audible excepto por el chico-. Mientras que estabais peleando, yo estaba tirada en el suelo, herida. Por eso necesito estar sola, para poder reflexionar de mis errores y hacerme más fuerte. Para que nadie me tenga que proteger más.

Natsu se quedó mirando a la rubia fijamente mientras veía que intentaba retener las lágrimas. Y después de unos segundos, el chico caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¿Q-qué haces? –tartamudeó.

-No eres débil –contestó Natsu-, y nunca lo has sido. Si lo fueras no estarías aquí ahora. No habrías podido seguir adelante.

La maga giró la mirada hacia el suelo mientras escuchaba al mago hablar.

-Has ayudado mucho en esta misión, y no solo aquí. Desde que te conocemos nos has sacado de más de un apuro. Eres muy fuerte pero aunque no queramos, siempre tendremos una debilidad.

Lucy se sorprendió con todo lo que había dicho, ya que nunca se esperó tales palabras saliendo de la boca de éste.

-Oye –dijo en susurro-. ¿Piensas acaso que con un discurso así vas a lograr que te perdone?

Natsu sonrió y apretó los brazos para acercarla más a él.

-Tal vez –contestó.

-Eres un idiota…

Y siguieron así durante unos pocos minutos hasta que finalmente el pelirrosa se alejó de ella un poco.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos a casa del cliente antes de que se haga tarde –dijo.

-A eso íbamos hasta que tú me abrazaste –contestó Lucy poniendo los brazos en jarra y hacia un puchero. Natsu rió con su gesto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la había levantado del suelo y se encontraba subida en la espalda-.¡Espera un momento! ¡Bájame!

-Ni hablar, te cuesta caminar. Así que déjame llevarte hasta el pueblo.

-¡SÉ CAMINAR, ASÍ BÁJAME YA! –seguía gritando, pero Natsu decidió ignorarla por completo. Y entre patadas y golpes con los brazos que dio en vano la rubia, llegaron al pueblo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron varias horas desde que fueron a la casa del cliente y reclamaran su recompensa, desde que los demás volvieran de la torre y que regresaran a la posada a descansar para el día siguiente. Pero entre todos los que estaban dentro de la habitación descansando, Natsu se encontraba apoyado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana observando a sus compañeros de equipo dormir. Aunque a la que más miraba fijamente es a la rubia que le daba la espaldas aún dormida. Se veía muy tranquila durmiendo, y su respiración calmada le reconfortaba, ya que era su único signo que le decía que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba viva.

Desde la muerte de la Lucy del futuro, no quería volver a experimentar la pérdida de la maga, ya que si eso llegara a pasar no podría encontrar otra manera para seguir. Y juntando la muerte de su padre adoptivo, las ganas de mantener a la maga a su lado habían aumentado.

Y mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos escuchó un murmullo por parte de la chica. Era un sonido suave y sin sentido, pero eso le sacó una sonrisa al pelirrosa.

-Aun durmiendo sigues siendo una bicho raro –pensó. La rubia se dio la vuelta para quedar en el lado donde el mago se encontraba.

-N-no…

-¿Eh? –susurró mirando a la maga celestial extrañado tras haberla escuchado hablar en voz baja.

-No… te vayas… -dijo. Natsu se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba, se arrodillo a su lado y apoyo los brazos sobre el colchón y la cabeza encima de sus miembros, para quedar mirando de cerca a la rubia.

-No lo haré… –susurró.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Y ahora, tras este capítulo, llegó el turno de responder a los comentarios.

**-Mei Yousei:**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 Sobre el capítulo es que si que dejo con cara de "What? ¿Por qué?" Pero ahora me siento un poco más calmada porque según varios spoilers, en el capítulo que saldrá mañana Lucy y Natsu se reencuentran (y con fanservice de por medio lol)

De nuevo gracias, y espero que te haya agradado el capítulo y los próximos que publique. n.n

**-Mapara:**

Sé que no se puede juzgar, pero el hecho de que haya sido tan brusco como dices y que podría haberla llevado con él (porque también ella se podría fortalecer como maga) sin problemas.

Sobre los bocetos de Lucy arrodillándose ante Zeref era una idea que había pensado Mashima para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos pero que finalmente descartó. Al igual que la otra idea de matar a Makarov en la saga de Tenrou. No sé si llegará a usar la idea de Zeref pero sería muy interesante verlo.

Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que te siga gustado la historia. :3

**-Meli-kun:**

Una cosa entre varias que no me gusto fue el del cabello de Wendy. Aunque se me hiciera rara verla de esa forma, quedaría como prueba de que ella ha madurado y va a luchar por proteger a sus amigos. Y con el pelo largo es como si no hubiera cambiado en absoluto (aunque no sea cierto).

Y bueno, al tema principal, te agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero que te siga agradando el fic tanto ahora como en la posteridad.

**-Bored-outa-my-mind97:**

Actualizado nwn Espero que sea de tu agrado. n.n

-Fairy fan:

Pues sí. A mi me molesto que Natsu se fuera sin despedirse en persona y solo dejara una carta. Sé que es difícil, pero a mi me gustaría que por lo menos tuvieran la dignidad de decírmelo frente a frente. Y espero que Lucy no lo reciba como si nada, que Natsu y Happy tengan una especie de castigo por haberla dejado sola todo este tiempo.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el fic te siga agradando. :3

**-Axel Dragneel:**

Pues ya somos dos. No me gusto ese giro argumental tan brusco que le ha dado Mashima y sé que podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Y bueno, espero que te hayan agradado los capítulos publicados hasta ahora. ouo

**-Espíritu de Hada:**

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :3 Primeramente no te preocupes, haré sufrir tanto a Natsu como a Lucy (sin olvidar al resto de personajes claro esta xD),y si te digo la verdad ya estoy mucho mejor sobre lo sucedido que conte al principio del primer capítulo. Además, yp también me quede ese día hasta tarde porque me quede viendo FT (gracias a un programa con el cual veo las emisiones en Japón, aunque si digo la verdad me gustaría tener algo mejor y que no se entrecortara cada poco más de 5 minutos) además de quedarme terminando el capítulo del fic.

Y bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario. n_n

**-Kaede Yoshida:**

Tal vez no hayas exagerado y haya un futuro oscuro (?) ok, no sé xD Ya se verá mientras va ocurriendo la historia (eso y si no voy cambiando las cosas que tengo planeadas xDU)

Y bueno, la inspiración viene cuando menos te lo esperas (en mi caso por depresión y el capítulo en sí, pero nye, es algo xDU).

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te siga gustando el fic. :3

**-LushyHeartfilia121:**

Awww :c No llores, se feliz. Además, esto es un fic y ya mañana veremos finalmente a Natsu y a Lucy (y también Happy xDU) juntos de nuevo.

Pero de mientras quiero agradecerte por tu comentario y espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado. :3

**-Vercaleo02:**

Muchas gracias ouo Y espero que el fic sea de tu agrado tanto como ahora como en los próximos capítulos nwn

**-Usagi-No-Black:**

No llores, que si no me harás llorar a mi D': Pero piensa en positivo que ya en el manga Natsu y Lucy van a reencontrarse después de un año.

Y bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el fic te siga gustado. nwn

**-Jbadillodavila:**

¡Seeh! Hay que animar a Natsu :3

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el fic sea de tu agrado. nwn

**-AnikaSukino 5d:**

Te lo envié hace un par de días (lo digo por si aún no has mirado la bandeja de MPs x3). Y tal vez no sienta ya nada por Natsu, no se sabe… ok, no. Soy muy mala mintiendo xDU

Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que el fic te agrade. ouo


	5. Capítulo 3

**Hola :B**

**He escrito el capítulo en tiempo record xD Ya que hoy a la tarde comencé a escribir el capítulo y no he terminado hasta ahora mismo.**

**¿Ya vieron el capítulo del manga? Me sorprendí con la "gran" entrada de Natsu. xD Y sobre su nuevo aspecto sobre su peinado ya me lo esperaba, pero la ropa que lleva se me hizo muy similar a Gildarts. Y ahora Happy además de su bolsa lleva ropa encima. x3**

**Y ahora mismo tengo ganas de saber lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo. ¿Se pondrán en contacto con los demás del gremio? ¿Natsu contará por qué se fue sin decirle nada a Lucy?**

**Lo único que sé es por el twitter de Trollshima, en donde dice que el siguiente capítulo se le hizo bastante nostálgico. Me pregunto por qué será.**

**Y bueno, mejor no me pongo a hablar más y os dejo leer tranquilamente el capítulo nuevo.**

**Aviso también que el fic está casi por la mitad (ya dije que sería corto), pero aún asi espero que os siga gustando la historia.**

**Y ya, con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el capítulo!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**CAPÍTULO 3: BUSCANDO EL COLGANTE PERDIDO**

Había pasado casi un mes desde aquella misión, un mes desde que Lucy volviera a ver a Natsu y a Happy, ya que la maga durante todo ese tiempo estuvo evitando a los magos haciendo misiones fuera de la ciudad o quedándose en casa escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de la novela que había comenzado a escribir hace unos meses atrás. También solía ir a la taberna a charlar con los otros, pero siempre yendo a alguna hora en donde no coincidiera con el pelirrosa ni con el exceed.

-Ah… -suspiró Lucy apoyando los brazos sobre su cabeza-. No sé qué más escribir…

Aquel día la chica se había levantado casi al mediodía ya que estaba un poco cansada, debido a que había estado haciendo dos misiones al mismo tiempo y eso le hizo gastar mucha energía. Y por esa razón, decidió emplear su tiempo libre en escribir y más tarde iría a la taberna a estar con sus amigos. Nadie cambiaría sus planes de ese día.

Pero en ese momento varios golpes sonaron en la ventana, sobresaltando a la rubia y haciéndola girar de la silla del escritorio en donde se encontraba en esos instantes. Y para su "sorpresa" vio al dragón Slayer de fuego y su pequeño amigo afuera de la habitación.

-¡Luce! –saludó el pelirrosa.

-¡Hola! –siguió Happy. Lucy se levantó y se acercó hacia la cristalera con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó molesta.

-¿Es que no podemos visitarte? –dijo Happy-. Que mala eres, Lushi.

-Además, no te hemos visto desde hace varias semanas –contestó el mago. Lucy abrió la ventana, pero no sin antes colocarse entre la sala y los recién llegados para que no pasaran.

-¿No habéis pensado que no quería veros? –preguntó irónicamente.

-No –respondió el chico con una sonrisa-. Porque la Luce que conozco no diría eso.

Lucy bajó la cabeza, con las mejillas tenidas de rosa claro.

-¡Natsu, mira! –exclamó el exceed-. ¡Lucy se ha sonrojado!

-¡Es cierto! –contestó Natsu riendo.

-¡N-ni hablar! –se defendió-. Solo estoy cansada y quiero relajarme un poco.

-¿Cansada? –preguntó Happy-. ¿Por qué?

-He estado haciendo varias misiones. Necesitaba pagar mi renta.

-Podrías habernos dicho.

-Ni hablar. Soy lo suficientemente independiente como para defenderme por mi misma.

-Y no lo dudo –respondió Natsu-. Ya te dije que eres fuerte. Pero en mi opinión, yo creo que es mejor cuando estamos todos juntos. ¿O no?

Lucy abrió los ojos recordando aquella frase que ella mismo dijo varios años atrás, en la isla Tenrou cuando estaban peleando contra Kain Hikaru y ella estaba gravemente herida y se resignaba a irse de allí sin sus amigos. Sonrió levemente mientras colocaba su mano derecha cerca de su corazón, que latía con fuerza.

-Tal vez… -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que gracias a su buen oído los dos magos lograron escuchar.

Además, Lucy no se había dado cuenta de su cambió de actitud, pero Natsu y Happy sonrieron al ver que la maga celestial que conocieron seguía ahí con ellos aunque se ocultara tras una coraza para no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Pero no veníamos a eso –dijo entonces el pelirrosa-. Queremos que nos lleves por la ciudad.

-¡Aye! –dijo de acuerdo el felino.

-¿Aún seguís con eso? –cuestionó ella elevando el entrecejo.

-Pues sí, y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que aceptes venir con nosotros –respondió Natsu-. Sobre todo cuando los magos celestiales cumplen sus promesas cueste lo que cueste.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Está bien, PERO SOLO HOY –contestó la rubia.

-¡GENIAL! –exclamaron los dos al unísono.

-Te esperaremos abajo –dijo Natsu.

-No llegues tarde –siguió Happy. Después de eso la chica cerró la ventana y se dirigió al armario para cambiarse de ropa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de 10 minutos, Lucy bajó lista. Iba vestida con una camisa sin mangas de color naranja y bordes blancos, una falda vaquera y sus botas altas. Llevaba un guante blanco sin mangas en su mano derecha y una pulsera de perlas en la izquierda mientras que en la cabeza llevaba una cinta de pelo roja.

-Perdón por el retraso –se disculpó.

-No te preocupes –contestó Natsu nada más estar junto a ella. Lucy vio mejor al mago y vio que iba vestido con una camisa de manga corta negra y estampado con forma de llamas en la parte superior, los pantalones holgados que solía usar y sandalias. También llevaba puesto sobre su cuello la bufanda y en su mano derecha una muñequera. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención a la chica fue el cabello del mago, que en ese momento estaba más corto.

-¿Cuándo te has cortado el pelo? –preguntó.

-Hace un par de días –contestó-. El pelo ya me estaba empezando a molestar, y el llevar una coleta todo el tiempo no me gustaba. Así que le pedí a Mira y a Lissana que me cortaran el pelo como lo solía tener.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó Happy con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Natsu. Lucy solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de eso se alejaron del apartamento.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La maga guio a los dos chicos por la ciudad. Aunque la ciudad hubiera sido destruida, entre todos los ciudadanos lograron reconstruir Magnolia, en donde además de volver a levantar los lugares más importantes pudieron construir nuevos parques y zonas al aire, ampliando la ciudad considerablemente.

-Y este es el mercado –anunció Lucy después de mostrarles varias zonas. El lugar en donde se encontraban estaba lleno de puestos al aire libre, similar al que vieron en el pueblo al que fueron en su última misión. Pero con la diferencia de que este le daba un toque más de la ciudad.

-Esto no estaba antes –comentó Happy sorprendido.

-Se le ocurrió al alcalde de Magnolia cuando notó que esta parte era muy poco usada. Así que decidió poner varios puestos al aire libre.

-Pues el alcalde hizo un muy buen trabajo –rio el pelirrosa.

-¡Aye! –siguió el exceed. Lucy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para seguir el recorrido. Pero en un momento, cuando alzó su mano hacia la zona en donde se encontraba la cadena con la pieza de llave de Acuario se sobresaltó al notar que no lo tenía.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó mientras buscaba por el suelo algún rastro del objeto.

-¿El qué? –dijo Natsu.

-Mi colgante –contestó al mismo tiempo que sentía temor. Era lo único que le quedaba de Acuario, el último regalo que le hizo su madre. Y si llegara a perderlo ella no se lo perdonaría, al igual que la espíritu que si se llegara a enterar abriría su puerta como fuera para pegarle una paliza.

-Te ayudaremos a buscarlo –se ofreció el chico.

-No es necesario…

-No insistas –interrumpió-. Happy, vuela hacia las primeras zonas por las cuales hemos pasado.

-Entendido –contestó mientras hacía aparecer sus alas y salía volando.

-Nosotros buscaremos por aquí y por el parque de Magnolia –siguió Natsu mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la arrastraba.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy miró por el camino por el cual había caminado mientras que el pelirrosa miraba tras los arbustos y por debajo de algún que otro árbol.

-¿Lo has encontrado? –preguntó la chica mirándole. Natsu negó con la cabeza-. Maldición.

-Hey, se me ha ocurrido algo… -comenzó a decir.

-No es momento para hacer bromas, Dragneel –interrumpió la rubia-. Tengo que encontrar el colgante con la llave de Acuario lo antes posible.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Si tuviera algo con que buscarlo… ¿pero el qué…? –decía para sí misma en un susurro.

-Puedo rastrearlo con mi olfato –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Tras decir esto, la maga se giró para mirarle con el semblante serio.

-Dragneel…

-¿S-sí? –preguntó mientras sentía caer sudor frío por su frente por el temor que le daba ver a la chica y el aura oscura que estaba apareciendo a su alrededor. Entonces Lucy se acercó a él y le agarró de la bufanda para acercar su cara a la de ella.

-¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO LO HAS COMENTADO ANTES?! –gritó.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó intentando disimular su miedo.

-¡Ni lo sientos ni nada! –exclamó mientras comenzaba a arrastrar el cuello al mago-. Ahora vas a usar tu nariz y a decirme dónde está mi collar.

-A-aye –asintió.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¿Cómo es que mi colgante ha acabado en otra ciudad? –preguntó molesta mientras se sentaba en un asiento del tren.

-Ni idea –contestó el pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos sentándose frente a ella.

Natsu había rastreado el olor del collar hasta llegar a la estación de trenes de Magnolia, en donde subieron a un tren cuyo destino era desconocido para ellos.

-¿Es seguro que es este? –volvió a preguntar por enésima vez desde que subieron.

-Que sí…

-Eso espero, porque si no… -comenzó a maldecir hasta que finalmente notó algo muy curioso. El tren había comenzado a moverse hace unos instantes y el pelirrosa estaba normal-. ¿Y tu enfermedad al mareo?

-Ah, pues verás, cuando llegué Wendy me comentó que había encontrado un remedio contra el mareo –contestó-. Son unas pastillas cuya duración es de un mes.

-No es de extrañar por parte de Wendy. En este tiempo además de entrenar ha estado con Porlyusica aprendiendo sobre medicina.

-Ya lo he notado –rio.

Lucy suavizo un poco su expresión y volvió su cabeza hacia la ventana para observar el paisaje.

-¿Y Happy? ¿No se preocupara por nosotros al no vernos allí?

-No te preocupes, es lo suficientemente maduro como pasara saber que si no encuentra a nadie lo mejor es ir con los demás a la taberna…

Lucy se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

-Me pregunto a donde nos llevara el tren…

-Enseguida lo veremos –contestó Natsu girando la vista al paisaje al igual que había hecho la chica.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pocas horas después el tren se detuvo en la parada y tras esto los dos magos salieron del transporte.

-¿Puedes localizar el rastro del colgante? –preguntó Lucy. Natsu alzó la cabeza y empezó a oler el aire de su alrededor.

-No está aquí –respondió-. Pero está cerca.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a fuera y preguntemos a alguien que tal vez… -empezó a decir hasta que de repente calló al ver que el chico pelirrosa había desaparecido de su vista-. ¿Dragneel? ¿Dónde estás?

Miró por toda la zona pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

-Ese idiota… desapareciendo así sin más… -murmuró molesta. Después de eso salió a la calle.

Cuando fue al exterior vio todo muy calmado. La gente caminaba de regreso a sus casas ya que el anochecer se estaba aproximando y las farolas se iban encendiendo una tras otra.

-Perdona –llamó a Lucy a un señor mayor que pasaba por allí-. No habrá visto a un chico pelirrosa pasar por aquí, ¿no?

-¿Un pelirrosa? –repitió el hombre-. Pues hace un instante vi salir a un chico con el pelo de ese color corriendo hacia esa calle.

El mayor alzó un poco la mano y señaló una de las calles que había.

-Vaya, muchas gracias –agradeció.

-De nada jovencita, ¿eres nueva por aquí? –preguntó.

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí…

-Comprendo, pues espero que tengas una agradable estancia. Aquí nos especializamos mucho en la pesca y la mercancía marítima. Y eso sin olvidar los símbolos más importantes de la ciudad como el puerto o el faro…

-¿Ah sí? Eso suena interesante pero…

-Lo sé, y para pasar unas vacaciones es muy relajante, así que has escogido un buen lugar –asintió.

-Siento decir que solo vengo de paso –corrigió.

-No importa, lo importante es que aquí puedas relajarte todo lo posible.

Lucy miró fijamente al señor y asintió.

-Sí –sonrió.

-Bueno jovencita, me tengo que ir ya.

-De acuerdo, y muchas gracias –se despidió mientras comenzaba caminar hasta la calle en donde le había señalado.

-De nada.

Lucy anduvo durante un buen rato al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor.

-Ese idiota, de seguro ya se ha alejado de aquí… y lo peor de todo es que el sol está casi oculto…

La rubia resopló.

-Iré al puerto que me dijo ese señor. Tal vez allí haya lácrimas para poder comunicarme con Mira y que ella pueda vigilar hasta mañana mi apartamento…

Lucy caminó por las calles de la ciudad hasta que finalmente llegó al puerto gracias a algunos carteles que le señalaban el camino.

-Es extraño… -pensaba-. Este sitio se me hace muy familiar…

-¡LUCE! –llamaron desde lo lejos. La mencionada miró a su alrededor cuando en ese momento vio al dragón Slayer de fuego correr hacia ella.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Dónde se supone que te habías metido? –gritó molesta.

-Perdona –se disculpó-, estaba haciendo algo muy importante.

-¿Y qué se supone que era esa cosa "tan importante"? –preguntó poniendo énfasis en la última parte.

-Cierra los ojos –contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó levantando el entrecejo.

-Que cierres los ojos, rápido –repitió. Lucy se encogió de hombros y obedeció al pelirrosa-. Y ni se te ocurra abrirlos.

-Sí, sí…

La maga pudo escuchar como el chico caminaba hasta colocarse detrás de ella y pocos segundos después sentía algo frío sobre su cuello.

-Ya puedes abrirlos –dijo finalmente. Lucy abrió los ojos y bajo la vista, encontrándose con el colgante de Acuario.

-¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Primeramente tengo que pedirte perdón –comenzó a decir-, en ningún momento se te cayó. Esta mañana cuando te fuiste a cambiar al baño, subí a tu habitación y encontré el colgante. Lo tomé sin tu permiso, pero fue porque…

-¡Estúpido! –saltó ella sin dejarle terminar.

-Déjame terminar –dijo-. O más bien, mira mejor tu cadena.

-¿Qué…? –comenzó a decir mirando una vez más el collar. Y allí, junto al resto de la llave, vio una pequeña placa en forma de estrella de oro-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Es un pequeño regalo para ti –contestó-. De mi parte y de Happy.

-¿Lo habéis planeado entre los dos? –preguntó sorprendida-. ¿Pero por qué? No entiendo nada…

-¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? –preguntó con una sonrisa-. Hoy se hacen 2… no, espera, 9 años desde que nos conocimos.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida. Hasta que no lo dijo, no se había dado cuenta del día que era.

-Es decir, este lugar es… -empezó a decir mientras volvía su vista al faro que había a lo lejos.

-Exacto –asintió-. Estamos en Hargeon.

-El lugar en donde nos conocimos… –susurró.

-Le dije a Happy sobre mi idea –comenzó a decir-. Y él fue quien me ayudo a escoger la placa y a mejorar algunos detalles.

-¿Y por qué no vino?

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea –respondió sinceramente mientras se encogía de hombros.

La mente de la rubia comenzaba a llenarse de ideas de lo que ocurriría cuando volviera a Magnolia y viera al exceed azul, con los mofletes hinchados y enredando la lengua al mismo tiempo que dice cosas vergonzosas.

Natsu mientras lo explicaba sonreía al ver la cara de la chica.

Para él, ese lugar le traía muy buenos recuerdos: cuando conoció por primera vez a la rubia que tenía delante de él. Una chica que quería entrar al gremio de sus sueños, una maga principiante que tenía llaves estelares. Al principio le parecía muy rara pero cuando la llevó con él a Fairy Tail pudo descubrir que ella era alguien de buen corazón que se preocupaba por los demás, que a sus espíritus les trataba como un amigo más y que siempre haría lo que fuera para luchar por su familia.

Esa era la chica con la cual tuvo una gran amistad, con la que formó el equipo, la chica… a la que más quería…

-Esto… -comenzó a decir Lucy, haciendo que el pelirrosa se girase para mirarla-. Muchas gracias…

-No es nada –rio. En ese momento la maga, después de mucho tiempo pudo sonreír con sinceridad, con ternura. Provocando al mago de fuego un pequeño sonrojo.

-Pero no te pienses que te voy a perdonar así como así –dijo.

-Como ya he dicho, haré lo que sea por recibir tu perdón, Luce –contestó-. Y aquí, quiero prometerte algo.

La maga giró la mirada para observarle, y entonces el chico le tomó las manos con suavidad.

-Te prometo que no me iré de tu lado –juró.

Lucy respiró hondo mientras sentía como sus manos eran apretadas suavemente por el mago pelirrosa. Natsu de mientras no se volvió para mirarla, sino que se encontraba mirando fijamente sus manos entrelazadas.

-Bueno… -dijo después de estar en silencio durante unos segundos-. ¿Te apetece ir a comer algo?

En ese momento, la maga le devolvió el apretón, sorprendiéndole.

-Por esta vez aceptó la invitación, Dragneel –contestó-. Pero tú pagas.

Natsu rio y alzó la mirada para verla.

-Eso está hecho.

Tras decir esto, el pelirrosa comenzó a caminar lejos del puerto, aún con las manos entrelazadas a las de la maga celestial mientras se dirigían al restaurante de Hargeon, el lugar donde Lucy invitó a comer a sus dos amigos. Pero está vez solo sería ella y Natsu.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En un lugar alejado, un mago pelinegro se encontraba mirando la luna desde la ventana de la habitación. Junto a él había una mesa de té y un libro de tapa dura de color negro la cual tenía escrito "E.N.D." como de portada. El rostro del chico era sereno pero a la vez causaba escalofríos.

-Se acerca el momento, Natsu –susurró-. Es hora de que te enfrentes a tu destino.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Holaaa :3**

**Espero que estén teniendo un buen fin de semana ouo Porque yo me estoy estresando con mis estudios (me ando organizando para estudiar, ya que la semana que viene tengo exámenes). Y bueno, me habría gustado haber subido el capítulo ayer por la noche, pero por desgracia, fanfiction no me iba (o por lo menos a mí) .-. Pero como finalmente he podido sacar algo de mi tiempo para publicarlo :B**

**¿Vieron también el capítulo de esta semana (del manga)? Me sentí nostálgica al ver el final, me recordó mucho al primer capítulo. :3 Y sobre el corte de pelo, yo lo prefería largo para que le diera un estilo diferente. Pero nye, es la historia de Mashima y no se le puede hacer nada xDU**

**Sobre este capítulo… tengo un mal presentimiento. Solo diré que hay algo de drama, no diré de que grado pero tengo miedo de como os pondréis. Así que me esconderé detrás de una gran roca mientras leéis. eweU**

**También, mientras organizaba las ideas de este fic, he pensado dividir en tres partes un capítulo (no diré cual, pero uno de los pocos que faltan). Ya que quiero hacer varias cosas y no creo que en uno solo pueda entrar. X3**

**Y bueno, os dejo ya con el capítulo. Así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que siga la historia!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL TRATO**

Natsu miró a su alrededor para ver que se encontraba solo en un lugar oscuro y desierto.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se dijo para sí mismo. Comenzó a caminar sin destino cuando de repente escuchó un sollozo a lo lejos. El pelirrosa corrió hacia el sitio de donde procedía el llanto. Y cuando llegó abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Delante de él vio a Lucy acostada en el suelo, agarrándose el vientre, de donde surgía sangre que teñía de rojo sus manos y parte de su ropa. Además, tenía varias heridas por todo su cuerpo.

-¡LUCE! –exclamó agachándose a su lado y levantándola un poco del suelo-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-É-él… -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Cómo? –preguntaba sin entender.

En ese momento la maga alzó la mano para señalar con el dedo hacia delante. El chico giró la vista hacia donde le señalaba y delante de ellos pudo ver a alguien, pero cuando levantó la cabeza no logró ver la cara del causante.

-¿Quién eres? –gruñó. Lo único que pudo escuchar por parte del desconocido fue una risa-. ¿POR QUÉ LE HAS HECHO ESO?

-Todo a su tiempo –contestó-. Todo a su tiempo…

-¡ESPERA! –gritó.

Pero cuando quería volver a responder abrió los ojos, encontrándose en su habitación junto a un exceed mirándole preocupado.

-Natsu, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Sí… creo –contestó no del todo convencido. El pelirrosa llevó su brazo a la cabeza quitándose el sudor que corría por su frente.

Desde hace varios días, el mago había comenzado a tener varios sueños extraños en donde veía a sus amigos salir heridos por alguien desconocido el cual nunca lograba ver su rostro. Pero este en especial fue el más real de todos los que había tenido.

-Oye –llamó Happy-, ¿vas a decirle eso a Lucy?

-Pues sí… –asintió.

Desde hace un año, el chico sentía una extraña atracción por la maga celestial, pero con todo lo sucedido con Tartaros lo dejo apartado para hacerse más fuerte por el gremio, por su padre adoptivo, por Lucy. Y cuando regresó iba a contarle la razón por la cual se fue, y además decirle sobre sus sentimientos, aunque finalmente tuvo que dejar esto último para más adelante, cuando la maga le disculpara su salida. Pero ya no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba decírselo pronto, y anhelaba que aquella declaración fuera correspondida.

-Pues déjame ayudarte –anunció colocando su patita sobre su pecho.

-¡Claro! ¡Me gustaría tener un poco de ayuda! –contestó felizmente-. Aunque, ¿tienes algo en mente?

-¡Aye! –respondió asintiendo con la cabeza-. Pero antes, déjame decirte que lo primero que debes de hacer es ganarte su corazón por medio del estómago.

-¿Del estómago? –repitió. En ese momento, la bombilla de las ideas de Natsu se encendió.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy dormía plácidamente en su apartamento. Ayer se había acostado muy tarde porque se quedó escribiendo su novela la cual se quedó horas en vela para escribir dos capítulos de su historia. No quería levantarse, pero el frío mañanero que sentía no la dejaba dormir, y menos cuando el aire frío soplaba haciéndola estremecer.

En ese momento abrió los ojos, extrañada. No tendría que sentir frío, ya que sus ventanas estaban cerradas, o eso creía ella hasta que se giró y vio la ventana abierta de par en par.

-¿Pero qué…? –comenzó a murmurar molesta hasta que vio cerca del borde un pañuelo extendido el cual tenía dos sándwiches y un pequeño bote el cual parecía ser miel. Encima del frasco, había un pequeño papel escrito. La chica lo tomó y comenzó a leer:

"Hicimos muchos sándwiches y decidimos darte unos para ti. Espero que te gusten.

Natsu y Happy"

Tras terminar, la maga sonrió y acercó la comida hacia donde se encontraban.

-Es un detalle lindo por su parte –pensó. Desde su sorpresa en Hargeon, los tres empezaron a reunirse más a menudo. Aunque en muchas ocasiones la actitud de ella parecía decir lo contrario, pero en verdad estaba muy agradecida con ellos por seguir a su lado. Tras aquel acontecimiento, también estuvo pensando en perdonarles del todo y tras varios días de reflexión la maga tomó una decisión-. Hoy aceptaré sus disculpas...

Comió los sándwiches con un poco de la miel que le habían dado y cuando terminó fue al baño a ponerse ropa limpia para ir a la taberna de Mira.

Se puso una camisa blanca de tirantes anchos el cual tenía un lazo azul en el pecho, pantalones cortos de color negro y sandalias blancas. Se puso en la mano derecha el guante y en la izquierda un reloj de muñeca. También se colocó un cinturón junto con su látigo y sus llaves estelares.

-Ya estoy lista –dijo mientras se peinaba. Cuando terminó salió del apartamento y fue directamente hacia la taberna.

Caminó por las calles, sorprendiendo a la gente cuando les devolvía el saludo. "Parece que volver a estar con sus amigos le ha devuelto el buen humor" escuchaba de la gente.

Tras el paseo entró en la taberna, en donde se encontraba la gente desayunando y cerca de la barra estaban las hermanas Strauss, Levy junto a Gajeel y Lily, Erza, Wendy y Charle.

-Hola –saludó la rubia.

-¡Buenos días! –decían los presentes. Anduvo hasta la barra y se sentó entre Levy y Wendy.

-Hoy parece que te has levantando de buen humor –comentó Charle.

-Sí –asintió con la cabeza-, presiento que hoy será un buen día.

Levy al ver la sonrisa sincera de Lucy pensó.

-Aún sigo molesta con Natsu porque se hubiera ido sin decir nada. Pero… también estoy muy agradecida con él porque nos ha devuelto a la Lucy de siempre…

-Yo también lo creo así –siguió Lisanna.

-Yo también –contestó Mirajane-. Por que he recibido buenas noticias.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuáles? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Pues… -pero no pudo terminar porque en ese momento llegó una pareja que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto tiempo, Gray, Juvia! –exclamó Levy. Los nombrados sonrieron con el gesto.

Con el transcurso del año los dos magos apenas cambiaron de aspecto. Lo único diferente es que tenían el cabello un poco más largo y ropa abrigada.

Gray llevaba una camisa de cuello alto de color azul marino y chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones del mismo color y botas para nieve. Y a la vista tenía el colgante en forma de cruz. Mientras que Juvia llevaba un abrigo azul oscuro con pelo en las mangas y falda hasta las rodillas junto con unas botas altas de color marrón. Y en su cabeza llevaba un pasador de pelo con un adorno en forma de mariposa.

-La gente de Magnolia nos dijo que habíais cambiado de lugar –comenzó a decir el pelinegro con una sonrisa-. Y parece que tenían razón.

Los ex miembros se acercaron a ellos y empezaron a preguntarles que tal el entrenamiento y en qué lugares habían estado.

-No fuimos a muchas ciudades –contestó Juvia-. Gray-sama y yo pasamos más tiempo en las montañas heladas ejercitando nuestros poderes y mejorando nuestras técnicas.

-Ya tengo ganas de veros en acción –comentó Lily.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Gray mirando a su alrededor.

-Jet aún no ha llegado –contestó Levy-. Y Droy en este momento se encuentra en otra ciudad participando en un concurso de comer.

Los que estaban cerca rieron.

-Típico de él –dijo entonces Gajeel, pero que gimió de dolor cuando la peliazul le golpeó una cachetada en la cabeza.

-Eso pasa por meterte con mi compañero de equipo –habló cruzándose de brazos.

-Elfman justo anoche decidió volver a Blue pegasus a hacer otra misión –comentó Lisanna.

-Natsu y Happy vendrán de aquí un rato –dijo Erza.

-Hablando de ellos –comenzó a decir Lucy-, esta mañana cuando me desperté, me dejaron una nota y algo para comer.

-Es un lindo detalle –contestó Juvia con una sonrisa. Esto sorprendió un poco a la maga celestial.

-Es extraño –empezó a decir Wendy-, yo pensaba que dirías algo así como "Que Natsu siga así para que tenga el corazón de Lucy y así yo pueda quedarme con Gray".

-Bueno, pues… –decía la maga del agua poniéndose colorada.

-Ara… -empezó a decir la peliblanca mayor-. Parece que en todo este tiempo ha empezado a surgir química entre vosotros…

Tras decir esto, Juvia se puso tan roja que podía ocultarse entre el pelo de Erza sin problema.

Siguieron charlando durante un rato más, hablando de lo que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo cuando entonces se abrió la puerta de la taberna, revelando al azulado exceed.

-¿Lushi? –llamó. Buscó con la mirada a la rubia cuando vio finalmente al mago de hielo-. ¿Gray? ¡Vaya, hola!

-Hola, Happy –saludó Juvia.

-Hola Juvia –dijo el felino-. Me alegra veros después de un año.

-Igualmente –contestó el pelinegro-. ¿Qué tal le va al cerebro calcinado?

-Muy bien, ha estado entrenando durante un año y se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó-. Pues ya tengo ganas de comprobar lo fuerte que se ha hecho.

-Se lo diré –respondió. Entonces dio un pequeño grito el cual sorprendió a los presentes-. ¡Es cierto! ¡Lushi, Natsu te está buscando!

-¿Eh? –preguntó extrañada-. ¿Qué quiere ahora?

-Es mejor que te lo diga él –dijo-. Te está esperando en el parque de Magnolia.

-Está bien –asintió poco antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a sus amigos-. Os veo luego, chicos.

-De acuerdo, ve con cuidado –se despidió Mirajane. Lucy se levantó de donde se encontraba y salió del lugar.

-También –empezó a decir Gray-, no solo hemos venido porque hemos terminado el entrenamiento. Sino que empecé a sentir un poder muy poderoso cerca de Magnolia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Gajeel.

-Según Gray-sama –seguía Juvia-, es un poder muy fuerte y oscuro. Tanto como la magia que posee Zeref.

-Pero antes de dar por hecho algo, queremos vigilar un poco la ciudad y sus alrededores –contestó el chico.

-Entiendo –asintió la pelirroja-. Si necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en decirnos.

-Lo sé, gracias –agradeció.

En ese momento las puertas volvieron a abrirse pero esta vez con más fuerza, revelando a un hombre alto y oculto tras una capucha. Los presentes se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia dispuestos a atacar.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Mira seriamente.

-Tranquilos, soy yo –contestó. Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos.

-Pero si eres tú… -dijo la peliblanca en un susurro.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy caminaba en dirección al parque de Magnolia, el cual nada más llegar miró a sus alrededores ya que había bastantes árboles en la zona.

-¡Luce! –llamaron desde lo lejos-. ¡Por aquí!

La maga giró la vista para ver a lo lejos al dragón Slayer.

-Hey –saludó mientras corría hacia él. Nada más estar a su lado el chico le recibió con una sonrisa-. Happy me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

-Así es –asintió.

-Si te digo la verdad, yo también quiero hablar contigo –dijo sinceramente.

-¡Genial! –rio.

-Pero antes quiero que empieces tú –contestó apresuradamente-. Ya sabes, porque tú has sido el primero en decirme.

-Sí, bueno… esto… -comenzó a murmurar al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza. La maga miraba extrañada al chico sin entender lo que le ocurría-. Verás… desde hace un tiempo he querido decírtelo y pues…

-¿Sí…?

-… es muy difícil para mí explicarme…

-Me parece increíble sobretodo siendo tú que dices las cosas de forma directa –rio.

Natsu sonrió al verla reír, respiró hondo y decidió de una vez por todas decírselo alto y claro.

-Bueno… hace ya un tiempo que sentía algo extraño cuando estaba a tu alrededor, pero… cuando me fui a entrenar el año entero y gracias a una conversación que tuve con Gildarts, pude comprenderlo mejor… y el día de hoy quiero decirte…

Lucy abrió los ojos sin poder creerse lo que estaba diciendo Natsu.

-Quiero decirte que tú… tú… -las últimas dos palabras le costaba pronunciar, pero aún así Lucy esperaba impaciente a que lo dijera y también estaban sonrojados de la vergüenza.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, Natsu sintió algo extraño en el ambiente. Algo muy poderoso y siniestro. Entonces empezó a olisquear el aire.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la rubia.

-Algo se acerca, y es muy poderoso… -contestó mirando a su alrededor. En ese momento vio como la naturaleza que les rodeaba iba marchitando de forma rápida-. Aquí viene…

Lucy vio a lo lejos como alguien se aproximaba hacia ellos, y tras verle se puso en guardia al igual que el pelirrosa, dispuestos a atacar.

Y al poco tiempo, el mago oscuro Zeref se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Natsu –saludó de forma seria.

-Tú… -gruñó el mago. Lucy acercó la mano hacia su látigo y llaves para lanzarse contra el mago oscuro al más mínimo movimiento.

-Vamos, ¿así es como me saludas después de un año? –preguntó, entonces giró la vista hacia la maga celestial-. Y vaya, parece que no estás solo.

¿Dónde tienes el libro de E.N.D.? –interrogó, ignorando la pregunta formulada.

-En un lugar el cual solo yo y mis demonios conocemos. Pero, no vengo para charlar tranquilamente. Más bien necesito tu ayuda.

Los dos magos alzaron el entrecejo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¡Laxus! –exclamaron.

-Hola –saludó mientras se quitaba la capucha para dejar a la vista su pelo rubio.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó Lisanna-. No teníamos noticias sobre ti desde hace meses.

-Sucedieron muchas cosas que digamos –respondió.

-¿Y el abuelo? –preguntó Gray-. ¿Qué tal está?

El rubio agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza, dejando extrañados a todos.

-Hace ya 5 meses… -comenzó-. El abuelo pasó a la otra vida. Pero antes de irse, dijo que había tenido una vida feliz y que esperaba que sus hijos de Fairy Tail estuvieran bien…

Wendy colocó sus manos sobre su boca para callar el gemido de dolor tras enterarse de la noticia, Levy fue a los brazos de Gajeel para sollozar en su pecho mientras que los demás miraban apenados al suelo o en el caso de Erza cerraba los ojos para ocultar su dolor.

-Pero poco antes de que esto ocurriera, estuvimos investigando sobre Zeref y el libro de E.N.D. –continuó-. Antes de hablar de esto, necesito hablar con Natsu.

-Pues Natsu no ha venido aún –contestó Lisanna.

-Ahora mismo debe de estar con Lucy –siguió Happy.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó abriendo los ojos de par.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo Erza sin entender.

-Esto es muy serio… pero que muy serio…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Laxus? –preguntó Mirajane-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Natsu en el tema?

-Más de lo que parece –contestó-. No tendríais que haber dejado solo a Natsu.

Los presentes le miraron preocupados.

-Tenemos que llegar hasta él, antes de que sea tarde. ¡Deprisa!

-¡Yo sé dónde está! –contestó Happy.

-¡Llévanos con él!

El exceed asintió con la cabeza y en ese momento echó a volar gracias a su magia y los demás magos corrieron detrás de él. Mientras seguían al felino azul, comenzaron a notar un aura oscura en el ambiente.

-Maldición, ya está aquí…

-¿Quién? –preguntó Levy.

-Zeref.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-He venido hasta aquí para llevarte conmigo –siguió el pelinegro.

-¿Qué? –dijeron los dos magos.

-Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme –contestó-. Y por esa razón tienes que venir.

-Si piensas que iré contigo de las buenas es que estás muy equivocado –contestó molesto el pelirrosa.

-No pienso repetirlo de nuevo: Tienes que venir conmigo. Y si no quieres venir por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas.

-Inténtalo si puedes –contestó chocando sus puños-. En este tiempo he estado muy duro para derrotarte a ti y a Acnología.

-Aunque estés entrenando durante décadas, nunca podrás superarme.

-Ya verás…

Entonces, el mago se abalanzó contra Zeref.

-¡ESPADA CUERNO DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! –gritó mientras prendía su cuerpo en llamas. Zeref sonrió y alzó una mano, deteniendo el ataque del pelirrosa.

-Eres muy lento –dijo antes de que sus ojos se tiñeran de color rojo y le golpeara al mago en la cara con el puño.

-¡Déjame ayudar! –exclamó Lucy corriendo hacia su compañero-. ¡ÁBRETE PUERTA DEL TORO DORADO! ¡TAURO!

-¡Muuu! –exclamó el espíritu-. ¡Hola Lucy, he venido a proteger tu sexy body!

-¡Déjate de coqueteos y ayúdame! –contestó la rubia sacando su látigo y corriendo hacia el enemigo. El espíritu imitó a su dueña y al mismo tiempo sacaba su hacha y lo alzaba.

-Interesante combo –dijo Zeref mirando cómo se aproximaban a él rápidamente-. Pero nada fuera de lo común.

Entonces el mago oscuro volvió a levantar la mano y de ésta surgió una onda oscura que lanzó lejos a la rubia y al espíritu en forma de toro.

-¡Lucy! –exclamó el pelirrosa-. ¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!

Pero el ataque no dio en el blanco, ya que antes de que pudiera tocarle, Zeref le había lanzado bruscamente contra el suelo, creando un gran agujero.

-¡Muuu! ¡Intenta esquivar esto! –gritaba Tauro volviendo a correr hacia éste pero que con gran agilidad logró esquivar. Aunque nunca vio venir que la maga celestial se acercara por detrás y le agarrara por el cuello con su látigo.

-Insignificante niñata –dijo. Entonces agarró fuertemente la mano de la chica mientras que con la otra mano agarraba el látigo y lo rompía como si fuese fino como el hilo. La maga gritó cuando el pelinegro la lanzaba varios metros hacia atrás-. Ya me has molestado lo suficiente.

En ese momento Zeref con sus manos empezó a formar una pequeña bola de color negro del cual surgían pequeños rayos de su interior. Después de unos instantes el mago lo lanzó contra la rubia.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Tauro interponiéndose entre el ataque y su dueña. La bola oscura dio de lleno en el espíritu, creando un agujero en su estómago y una gran herida en la cintura de la maga.

-¡TAUROOOO! -gritó Lucy aterrada al ver al toro malherido.

-Lo siento, Lucy… –se disculpó mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse-. Pero tengo que volver al mundo celestial… Perdona por no poder protegerte más…

Tauro desapareció de allí, dejando a una Lucy agarrándose la herida el cual sangraba bastante.

-Maldición… -murmuraba la chica mientras reprimía el dolor y sentía su magia al mínimo. Sabía que solo había invocado un espíritu, pero la magia que emanaba el mago oscuro era tan poderosa que dejaba sin fuerza al más mínimo golpe.

-¡Luce! –gritó Natsu corriendo hacia ella.

-No tan rápido –interrumpió Zeref-. A no ser que quieras ver morir a la chica.

En ese momento el pelinegro chasqueó los dedos, y del cuerpo de Lucy surgió un aura oscura el cual hizo chillar de dolor a la maga celestial.

-¿Qué la estás haciendo, bastardo? –gruñó al mismo tiempo que reprimía las ganas de darle una paliza.

-Darle lo que se merece –dijo simplemente-. Sus gritos de sufrimiento es música para mis oídos

-Déjala en paz, mal nacido –contestó apretando los puños y los dientes con fuerza. En ese momento Zeref se volvió para mirar a la rubia unos instantes y después a Natsu.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo muy interesante –comenzó a decir-. Te propondré un trato: ya que no quieres venir conmigo por las buenas, ¿qué te parece venir conmigo sin poner resistencia alguna a cambio de la vida de la chica y la de tus amigos? Sé quiénes son, Natsu, y no dudaría en matarles de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

-No le escuches… -intentaba decir Lucy.

-Calla –contestó Zeref poco antes de intensificar su magia en ella, haciendo que la maga volviera a gritar más fuerte que antes-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

El pelirrosa miró fijamente al mago oscuro y después a Lucy, que apretaba su herida con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que intentaba dejar de gritar de dolor.

-¿No les harás nada? –preguntó seriamente.

-Ni tocarles un mísero pelo de su cabeza –contestó-. Solamente tienes que venir conmigo y todos ellos estarán a salvo.

El chico meditaba de forma cuidadosa la respuesta que dar. Sabía que no debía fiarse de él, pero si no hacía lo que le pedía, podría acabar con la vida de todos: la gente de la ciudad, a sus amigos del gremio, a Lucy… y él no quería eso.

-Entonces –empezó a decir-, ¿es un trato?

Natsu cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia el mago oscuro. Cuando estuvo delante de él esperó unos instantes para volver a abrirlos.

-Trato hecho –respondió. Alzaron las manos y las tomaron en señal de acuerdo. Zeref volvió a chasquear los dedos y el aura que rodeaba a la maga desapareció al instante.

-Tienes unos minutos –contestó mientras separaba su mano-. No tardes.

El pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Lucy.

-No… -negaba ella al ver como el chico había aceptado irse con el pelinegro.

-Luce… -susurró cuando estaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo haces…?

-Porque quiero protegeros… porque quiero protegerte, Luce… –respondió mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo-. Así que te pido por favor, que cuides de los demás. Protegeros los unos a los otros.

-¿Pero qué dices? –decía intentando retener las lágrimas-. No pienso dejar que te vayas…

Natsu agachó la cabeza, apenado.

-Lo siento… pero no me queda otra opción…

En ese momento se volvió a levantar y se dio la vuelta.

-Adiós, Lucy…

El pelirrosa empezó a caminar en dirección a Zeref de forma decidida, asimilando que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Prometiste… –susurraba la maga, pero no tan bajo para que el chico pudiera escuchar gracias a su buen oído-, que nunca te irías de mi lado… ¡ME LO PROMETISTE, NATSU!

Tras escuchar esto se detuvo en seco, mientras que Lucy permitía que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Después de un año… -empezó a decir-, has dicho mi nombre… me alegra mucho volver a escucharlo por última vez… gracias…

Mientras decía esto último, Natsu se dio la vuelta y sonrió como él sabía hacer. Rompiendo en mil pedazos el corazón de la maga celestial.

-Es hora de irnos –comunicó Zeref.

-Está bien… -asintió el dragón Slayer volviéndose hacia él y llegando a su lado.

-Por favor, no te lo lleves… –decía Lucy intentando levantarse del suelo en vano al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano en su herida sangrante.

-Adiós –se despidió Zeref-, me habría gustado combatir un poco más. Pero mis planes son más importantes que un mísero combate.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! –rogó la rubia levantándose del suelo con todas sus fuerzas y corriendo hacia ellos en un intento de detenerles. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Zeref creó una esfera que les rodeaba a él y a Natsu, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron de allí, dejando sola a la chica-. No otra vez… ¡NATSUUUUUUUUU!


	7. Capítulo 5

**Buenas noches (o tardes, dependiendo de donde sean xD)**

**Espero que estén teniendo buena semana, porque yo me estoy estresando con los exámenes que tengo la semana que viene D:**

**Sinceramente, este capítulo me costó bastante escribirlo ya que había partes en las cuales no podía explicarme bien (aunque tuviera la idea escrita) y estuve cambiándola cada dos por tres. Pero aun así he intentado expresarme lo mejor posible. Este capítulo no tiene mucho, ya que avanza muy rápido y tiene muy poca cosa si digo la verdad. Pero ya en el próximo tendrá más acción (o eso espero, porque mi capacidad de describir batallas brilla por su ausencia ewe). Y también quiero disculparme por el capítulo anterior, sé que soy muy mala con Natsu uwu pero tengo que decir que… esto es solo el principio, porque habrá cosas peores. D:**

**Y bueno, antes de que me quieran matar por querer saber más, os dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. De paso comunicó que puede que me tarde más en publicar el próximo a causa de los ya mencionados exámenes (pero nada más terminarlos el día 24 prometo escribir el capítulo y lo subiré sí o sí, o como tarde el 25).**

**Y ya, con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que comience el capítulo!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**CAPÍTULO 5: RESURGIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS**

Lucy abrió los ojos con pesadez. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sin casi poder mágico, pero aún así decidió ignorar un poco el dolor. Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en una habitación la cual no era su casa. Las paredes eran blancas y había unas fotografías enmarcadas. En ellas solía apreciarse que se encontraban la gran mayoría del gremio en diferentes fotos, pero las que más solían aparecer eran los hermanos Strauss.

-¿Dónde estoy…? –decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Estas en mi casa –contestó alguien a su lado. La rubia se giró y se encontró con las Strauss,. Happy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy y Charle. La que habló fue Mira.

-Chicos… -susurró.

-Lucy –dijo alguien acercándose.

-¿Laxus? –habló sorprendida.

-Te encontramos en el parque inconsciente –respondió-. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Natsu?

En ese momento Lucy recordó lo que había sucedido: la aparición de Zeref, la batalla, la decisión de Natsu…

Los ojos se ésta se humedecieron y ella oculto su rostro con sus manos para que no la vieran sollozar.

-Z-Zeref a-apareció delante de nosotros y… -intentaba decir. Pero no pudo aguantar más. Lisanna, Juvia y Levy la abrazaron en intento de consuelo.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Wendy-. ¿Por qué Zeref quería tanto a Natsu?

-Bueno, creo que yo sé porque –empezó a decir Laxus-. Aunque me gustaría que no fuera cierto…

-¿El qué? –preguntó Erza-. ¿Tú qué sabes sobre esto?

-Veréis… antes de que el abuelo falleciera. Estuvimos investigando sobre Zeref y el libro de E.N.D.

-¿Ese no era el libro que…? –preguntó Juvia mirando al pelinegro.

-Así es –asintió Gray-. Era el libro que mi padre pidió destruir.

-Según hemos investigado. E.N.D. es un demonio el cual fundó Tártaros, y además, el único que puede vencer a Zeref. Además, descubrimos que su especialidad es el uso del fuego.

Los presentes miraban impacientes por seguir escuchando.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra… -empezó a decir Happy, llamando la atención de los demás-. Cuando estábamos entrenando, Natsu me contó que cuando estaba en aquel cubo de Tártaros se encontró con Zeref. Y dijo que tanto él como E.N.D. podrían derrotarle.

Todos menos Laxus emitieron un sonido de sorpresa.

-Seguí investigando incluso después de morir el abuelo, y con lo que ha sucedido hace un par de horas creo que ya sé porque tanto quiere a Natsu. Lo siento mucho, pero me temo decir que…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo –dijo entonces la rubia-. No digas eso.

-Pero es una posibilidad de que sea así, Lucy. De que Natsu sea E.N.D.

-¡NO! –gritó.

-Laxus tiene algo de razón –dijo Gray-. Desde que tengo mi magia de Demon Slayer, he sentido un poder oscuro emanar de Natsu, era tan leve que no le di tanta importancia. Pero con lo que nos ha dicho tiene todos las papeletas de que sea así. Y si te das cuenta, no sabemos nada sobre su pasado antes de que conociera a Igneel.

-¡Pero yo no creo que Natsu sea E.N.D.! ¡Nunca haría daño a nadie y menos a sus amigos! -exclamó.

-Porque E.N.D. está sellado en el libro –respondió Laxus-. Zeref tiene el libro en sus manos y en cualquier momento puede abrirlo.

-¡Pues evitemos que abra el libro!

-Es imposible, no sabemos dónde se esconde.

-¿Y eso qué? Natsu está en problemas y de seguro que si cualquiera de nosotros estuviera en su lugar no habría dudado en ir a buscarnos.

Los presentes agacharon la cabeza, apenados.

-¿Incluso si…? –comenzó a decir el rubio.

-Tengo fe de que Natsu no está relacionado con E.N.D. –contestó rápidamente.

Laxus se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que miraba a la maga. En ese momento giró la vista hacia los demás y dijo:

-Pues comencemos a idear una estrategia. Puede que esté equivocado y Lucy tenga razón, y si no hacemos nada nunca lo sabremos y Natsu seguirá estando en problemas.

-Es cierto, Natsu es nuestro amigo y no podemos dejarle atrás –dijo esta vez Happy.

-De seguro que si mi abuelo estuviera aquí diría lo mismo –contestó Laxus-. Por eso, como nieto Makarov, el sexto Maestro, declaró que el gremio Fairy Tail vuelve a refundarse con el objetivo de derrotar a Zeref y traer de vuelta a Natsu.

Todos se emocionaron con tal noticia que no dudaron en exclamar de felicidad.

-Antes de alegrarnos –interrumpió Charle-, ahora mismo no tenemos Maestro.

-Cierto –dijo pensativa Mirajane-. Pero creo que tenemos al mejor candidato para que sea el mejor sucesor.

Todos al saber a quién se refería miraron a Laxus.

-No puedo aceptar el cargo –negó el rubio-. No desde que cause aquel desastre en Fantasía.

-Eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo, Laxus –contestó Lisanna-, tras aquel suceso te arrepentiste y Makarov te perdonó cuando regresaste al gremio.

-Y ten por seguro que él querría que tomaras su puesto –siguió Erza. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con lo que habían mencionado las dos chicas. Entonces el mago del rayo miró a los presentes y suspiró hondo.

-Mirajane –empezó a decir-, necesito que contactes con los maestros de los demás gremios. Anúnciales que Fairy Tail está de vuelta y que su maestro quiere hablar con ellos.

Todos sonrieron con su respuesta y la mencionada asintió, dispuesta a cumplir con lo que le había encomendado el nuevo líder.

-De acuerdo –contestó la peliblanca marchándose a contactar con los gremios aliados.

-Erza, necesito que tú contactes con Jerall.

-¿Con Jerall? –preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Necesitó que él y los miembros de Oración Seis nos echen una mano –contestó-. Y Levy, confió en ti para que encuentres la localización de Zeref

-¡Entendido! –dijo decidida la peliazul-. ¡Gajeel, Lily, venid a ayudarme!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué nosotros? –preguntó el pelinegro.

-Pues porque mientras que más seamos, mucho antes daremos con la información.

-Está bien…

-También podríamos pedirle ayuda a Cana para descubrir más cosas –se le ocurrió al exceed negro.

-¡Buena idea!

Lucy se quedó mirando como sus compañeros se distribuirían sus labores cuando entonces dijo:

-Yo también quiero ayudar.

-Estás herida, Lucy –contestó Laxus-. En este estado no puedes hacer…

-Natsu está en problemas por mi culpa –se apresuró a decir-. Si no fuera por mí, tal vez estaría aquí con nosotros. Así que por favor, decirme que tengo que hacer.

El maestro se quedó mirando a la rubia y tras unos segundos volvió su vista hacia la joven peliazul.

-Lo primero es que Wendy te cure las heridas. No hay tiempo que perder.

-Entendido –asintió mientras se colocaba junto a la maga celestial y posaba sus brazos sobre su cintura, que era el lugar en donde estaba su herida y sus dedos comenzaron a brillar en señal de que ya estaba sanándola.

-Tranquilo, Natsu –pensaba ella-. Muy pronto iremos a buscarte.

En ese momento, la rubia tomó su mano derecha y se quitó el guante el cual había estado llevando todo este tiempo. Revelando su marca del gremio, el cual declaraba que estaba decidida a pelear.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En otra parte, Zeref se encontraba mirando la cama que había en la habitación, en donde yacía un inconsciente pelirrosa el cual era rodeado por un aura de color negro.

-Esto es solo el comienzo, porque el destino de todos están en juego dependiendo de las acciones que se hagan en el próximo conflicto.

En ese momento el mago oscuro fijo la vista en la mano de Natsu el cual lentamente se volvía negra al igual que algunas partes de su cara.

-Y también ya siento como tu verdadero poder vuelve a ti, Etherias Natsu Dragneel. Muy pronto, volverás como el Maestro de Tártaros y el más fuerte de los demonios que haya creado.

En ese momento se dio la vuelta y vio encima de la mesa un libro el cual se encontraba abierto y al igual que el chico emitía un aura del mismo color.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Era la medianoche y todos se encontraban durmiendo excepto Lucy, que estaba tumbada en la cama de la sala de los invitados de los Strauss. Y Happy se había quedado con ella para no sentirse solo y no dejarla a ella en aquella habitación.

-Hey, Happy –susurró suavemente la maga mientras acariciaba la cabeza del exceed-. ¿Estás despierto?

-¿Hm? –murmuraba mientras abría los ojos-. ¿Qué pasa…?

-Verás, quiero pedirte perdón por todo. Por haberos tratado de esa manera por todo este tiempo y por lo sucedido hace un par de horas. Realmente me siento muy mal por ello.

-Lushi… -empezó a decir-, no ha sido culpa tuya. El culpable ha sido Zeref. Él es muy fuerte y no creo que se deje ganar tan fácilmente, y menos cuando se trataban de dos personas... Y sobre tu comportamiento es comprensible… Te dejamos atrás todo este tiempo y no es de extrañar que no quisieras perdonarnos por un plazo de tiempo.

La maga sonrió y le rascó la oreja, haciendo que Happy cerrara los ojos para disfrutar.

-Pero aun así… no quiero recibir tus disculpas.

Entonces la chica se detuvo y miró al felino con sorpresa.

-No quiero tus disculpas… porque quiero que Natsu esté de vuelta y recibamos tu perdón de forma conjunta.

Los ojos de ésta se humedecieron y miró al exceed con cariño.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció.

-¡Aye! Pero ahora tenemos que dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Lucy asintió y cerró los ojos para poder descansar.

-Buenas noches, Happy…

-Buenas noches, Lushi…

Y tras esto, los dos se durmieron al cabo de unos minutos.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, todos llegaron a la taberna, en donde reunieron a varios miembros de Fairy tail que en último año permanecieron en la ciudad. Y en el interior del local se encontraban personas como Warren, Reedus, los miembros del equipo de Laxus: Raijinshuu o Macao y Romeo entre otros. Los miembros empezaron a saludarse excepto por Laxus y Macao, que hablaban en un lugar más apartado del resto.

-Vaya, Laxus –comenzó a decir Macao-. Cuanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo –saludó el rubio, entonces giró la vista hacia el hijo de este-. No has cambiado nada, pero tu hijo ha crecido bastante.

El Conbolt mayor no había cambiado físicamente, excepto por la barba que se había dejado crecer un poco y que había sustituido su ropa por una camisa azul oscuro, chaqueta negra de cuello alto y pantalones del mismo color. Mientras que el más joven había crecido unos centímetros, se había dejado crecer un poco más el cabello y sus facciones eran levemente más maduras. Llevaba puesto una chaleco rojo oscuro que dejaba su pecho al descubierto junto con un cinturón negro y pantalones verdes oscuros. En sus brazos llevaba vendas y en el cuello llevaba una bufanda naranja que le daba un aire al desaparecido pelirrosa.

-Oye Laxus, nos gustaría saber por qué nos has llamado –preguntó esta vez Warren, que únicamente había dejado crecer el pelo-. Porque por lo que nos han contado, el asunto es muy serio.

El líder del Raijinshuu y nuevo maestro asintió con la cabeza y les explicó todo lo sucedido a los recién llegados: desde la desaparición de Natsu hasta el anuncio de que el gremio de Fairy Tail regresaba de sus cenizas.

-¿QUÉ NATSU ES E.N.D.? –exclamó Evergreen mirando a su compañero de equipo. La mujer se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta las caderas y llevaba un vestido verde con bordes morados y blancos.

-Esto es una gran sorpresa, ¿verdad mis pequeños? –preguntó Bickslow mirando a sus figuras de madera. El mago seguía igual que siempre.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –exclamaban sus marionetas parlantes.

-Pero lo que más me sorprende es que finalmente te hayas vuelto en el Maestro del gremio –dijo Freed. Él había cambiado su ropa roja por una negra y su cabello era más largo-. Me alegro por ti.

-Gracias, pero ahora mismo no es momento para felicitaciones –contestó.

-Es cierto –dijo de acuerdo Romeo-, y estoy de acuerdo con Lucy. No creo que Natsu quiera hacernos daño, por esa razón tenemos que ir a ayudarle lo antes posible.

-Gracias, Romeo –agradeció la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros hemos estado en la biblioteca mirando los mapas de los alrededores –comentó Levy acercándose junto a Gajeel, Cana y Lily-. Y hemos encontrado algo muy interesante. Más bien, Cana lo ha encontrado.

-No ha sido para tanto –respondió antes de tomar un barril de cerveza y bebérselo todo en unos segundos-. Si no hubiera sido por mis cartas no habríamos encontrado esta pista.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Happy-. ¿Qué has encontrado?

-Veréis… -comenzó a decir la morena mientras que la peliazul desdoblaba un gran mapa que mostraba los pueblos de los alrededores-. Tras consultar mis cartas, pude ver que la zona en la que se encuentra Zeref es una zona en donde la vegetación es escasa. Además, por lo que he podido ver, esto se debe a que en ese lugar hay una gran infraestructura. Ese lugar sería perfecto para ocultarse del mundo. ¿No creen?

-¿Y dónde está? –preguntó Laxus.

-Pues… -decía Cana mientras movía su dedo por el plano hasta que finalmente dejó su mano en un punto fijo-. Por aquí.

-Imposible… –habló Lucy sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucy? –preguntó Wendy extrañada.

-Ese lugar… es mi antigua casa…

-¿QUÉ? –exclamaron todos menos el mago del rayo.

-¿Zeref se encuentra allí? –preguntó éste.

-Sin duda –contestó Cana-. Mis cartas nunca mienten.

-Pues ya localizado el lugar… ¿hablaron con los demás?

-¡Sí! –contestaron Erza y Mira a la vez.

-Gracias, y ahora si me disculpáis, iré a hablar con los otros –dijo Laxus mientras se marchaba a un lugar más privado para discutir.

-¿Por qué habrá escogido la mansión? –pensaba la maga celestial.

-¿Lushi, estás bien? –preguntó Happy preocupado. Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, pero…

-¿Te preocupa la misión?

-Me extraña el porqué de todos los lugares que existen, haya tenido que ser la casa en la que me crie.

-A saber, puede ser por cualquier cosa –decía el felino de forma pensativa.

-Ya…

-Pero no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Lucy sonrió levemente y acarició su cabeza.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Laxus se había marchado del lugar y en la habitación se encontraban los miembros de Fairy Tail. Pero, en un lugar alejado se encontraba Gray pensativo.

-Gray-sama –llamó alguien a su lado. Era Juvia-. ¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo raro.

-Estoy preocupado por toda esta situación. Se me hace difícil de creer que la cerilla humana sea el demonio más fuerte de Zeref.

-A mí también –dijo ella colocándose a su lado-. Pero dime, ¿qué harás?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó extrañado.

-Me refiero a si cumplirás lo que te encomendó Silver antes de desaparecer o no –aclaró. El pelinegro agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para meditar.

-Más o menos sé que haré –contestó sinceramente. La maga del agua se quedó mirando al chico-. Y eso es...

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de varias horas, el nuevo maestro apareció delante de los demás miembros, dejándoles serios y atentos para escuchar las noticias del mago del rayo.

-Ya he discutido con los otros maestros –comenzó a decir-. Y finalmente hemos llegado un acuerdo en algo: ¡Y esa es la guerra!

Los presentes exclamaron decididos, de acuerdo con la decisión del líder.

-¡Zeref de seguro que no estará solo! ¡Habrá muchos demonios y además está Acnologia! ¡Por esa razón, todos los gremios aliados nos ayudarán todo lo posible para derrotarles! ¡También tenemos que ir con cuidado, porque Natsu está con ellos! ¡Y si damos un paso en falso puede pagarlo muy alto! ¡Por esa razón necesito que me ayudéis! ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?!

Todos gritaron más alto, brindándole el apoyo a Laxus.

-¡En una hora partiremos en dirección a la tierra de Isván, en donde nos encontraremos con los otros gremios! –siguió-. ¡Traer todo lo necesario para esta misión, porque si vamos hacia allí ya no se podrá volver atrás! Y sin más preámbulos, ¡Marchad!

Los miembros salieron apresuradamente de la taberna para preparar sus cosas, dejando solo al que fue el equipo más fuerte y el equipo Raijinshuu además de las Strauss.

-Nosotras tendremos que ir también a prepararnos, ¿no crees, hermana? –preguntó Mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que podrás luchar? Llevas un año… -empezó a decir Lisanna.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien –interrumpió la peliblanca. La joven asintió esperando que fuera así.

-¿Vosotros no vais a preparados? –preguntó Lucy.

-No es necesario –contestó Gray-. Tanto mi bolsa de viaje como el de Juvia siguen intactos.

-Y Erza, Charle y yo volvimos hace poco de una misión –contestó Wendy-. ¿Tú vas a prepararla?

-Sí –asintió la rubia-. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Happy? Asi de paso preparamos tu bolsa.

-¡Aye! –exclamó el exceed.

Tras decir esto los dos se voltearon y salieron de la taberna.

-¿Qué habéis comentado tú y los otros? –preguntó Freed a Laxus.

-Les expliqué la situación y nos pusimos de acuerdo –comenzó a decir-. También hemos elegido la zona en donde colocaremos el campamento.

-Ya veo –dijo Evergreen-. Estas muy atento a todo.

-En ese tipo de situación siempre hay que estar preparado, ¿verdad? –preguntó Bickslow.

-¡Verdad! ¡Verdad! –respondieron las marionetas.

-Pero lo que espero es que está misión salga bien –dijo Laxus.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En la que fue la mansión Heartfilia, Zeref tomaba una taza de té cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo. Entonces Franmalth entró en la sala.

-Mi señor –empezó a decir-, varios gremios se dirigen hacia aquí, y entre ellos es Fairy Tail.

-Así que vienen a por ti, ¿eh? –se decía a sí mismo el pelinegro mientras giraba la vista al pelirrosa el cual en ese momento tenía desde su mano hasta el brazo, parte de su pecho y cara cubierta de oscuridad-. Pues me parece que se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacemos, mi señor? –preguntó el demonio.

-Llama a todos los demonios –empezó a decir-. Diles que se preparen para pelear y si se niegan a hacerlo se las verán conmigo.

-S-sí –y tras decir esto salió de la habitación.

-Todo está saliendo tal y como esperaba –pensó.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron dos días desde que el gremio de Fairy Tail partió a la tierra de Isván. Estaban cansados, pero el sentimiento de ir a derrotar a Zeref y ayudar a su amigo les hacía seguir adelante.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? -preguntó la pelirroja mirando a Laxus. Este negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos cerca –respondió. Entonces miró a su alrededor y se quedó mirando a una zona en concreto el cual señaló con el dedo pocos segundos después-. Lo veo, allí.

Los miembros miraron al lugar al que señalaba y allí vieron varias tiendas de campaña y varias personas caminando de un lado a otro. Además, un poco más lejos se encontraba el Christina.

-¡Hey! –llamaron desde aquel lugar.

Miraron mejor y acercándose a ellos se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules, vestido de chaleco azul, guantes del mismo color, pantalones blancos y botas negras. A su lado de acompañaba un chico pelinegro y de ojos carmesí, vestido con un una camisa blanca sin mangas, capa negra y pantalones del mismo color junto a unas botas de cuero. Delante de ellos se encontraban sus dos exceeds, el que iba junto al rubio era marrón y blanco mientras que el otro era verde e iba vestido con un disfraz de rana rosa.

-¡Sting! ¡Rogue! –exclamó Lucy.

-¡Y ellos son Lector y Frosch! –siguió Happy.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos –saludó el chico rubio nada más encontrarse a su lado.

-Los otros gremios os están esperando –continuó Rogue.

-¿Jerall ya…? –empezó a decir la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, el equipo de Jerall acaba de llegar hace unos minutos –contestó Lector. Erza asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron junto a los miembros de Sabertooth hasta el campamento y allí se encontraron con los otros miembros.

-¡Lucy! –saludó Yukino, la cual se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la espalda.

-¡Yukino, hola! –dijo esta vez la rubia.

-¿Estás bien? Me entere… -comenzó a decir. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Aún estoy un poco débil, pero haré todo lo que pueda –contestó.

-Vaya, Gray –empezó a decir Lyon, que se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo hasta la parte del cuello-. Espero que te hayas vuelto más fuerte porque no pienso rebajarme a tu nivel para ayudarte.

-Lo mismo digo, Lyon –dijo el pelinegro.

-Jerall –saludó Erza acercándose al hombre peliazul que no había cambiado en absoluto.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos –saludó este.

-¡Wendy! –exclamó Chelia acercándose a la dragon Slayer.

-¡Chelia! –dijo ella. Entonces se abrazaron-. ¡Me alegra verte!

-¡Igualmente! ¡Espero poder luchar contigo!

-¡Yo también lo espero!

-Ya era hora, Laxus –dijo Goldmine, Maestro de Quatro Querberus.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el rubio.

-No te preocupes –respondió Bob, el Maestro de Blue Pegasus.

Empezaron a saludarse los unos a los otros, conscientes de que muy pronto la inevitable batalla daría comienzo.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Holaaaa :3**

**Espero que estén teniendo un buen fin de semana, porque yo me estoy estresando estudiando Geografía xD Ya que mañana tengo el examen de esa asignatura junto con Euskera (idioma que doy en donde vivo xD)Y bueno, como solo tenía eso aproveche a escribir este capítulo en el fin de semana y bueno aquí el resultado. En mi opinión ha sido de los capítulos más largos que je escrito hasta ahora en este fic, además de que está cargado de suspense y tal. Advierto también que no soy muy buena para los momentos de acción, así que perdonadme si esperabais algo mejor. :c Aviso que ya estoy a 3 capítulos o cuatro para terminar el fic (sin añadir el epílogo que ya esta pensado). Así que espero que sigáis leyendo hasta el final porque hay muchas sorpresas, o eso creo yo. X3U**

**Y bueno, ya me tengo que volver a estudiar, así que esto es todo por ahora, y con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el capítulo nuevo del fic! :3**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL PRINCIPIO DE LA BATALLA**

Los miembros de Fairy tail esperaron a que las personas de los otros gremios llegaran a la zona de encuentro, en la cual se reunirían para distribuirse en la batalla. Hubo gente que tardó un poco más a causa de que estaban creando unas runas para que nadie más a excepción de ellos pudiera entrar.

-¿Estamos todos presentes? –preguntó Laxus subiéndose en una caja de madera para llamar la atención de los que estaban allí. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, así que decidió continuar-. Todos los maestros que estamos aquí hemos decidido organizarnos de esta manera: Quatro Cerberus.

En ese momento el gremio le escuchó atentamente:

-Vosotros os encargaréis de cubrir las espaldas de nuestro gremio junto a los de Mermaid Heels.

-¿Estaremos con esos chicos? –preguntaron algunas miembros de dicho gremio.

-¡No es hora de ponerse a discutir por quien estemos! –exclamó Kagura-. ¡Lo importante es ayudar a Natsu y derrotar a Zeref de una vez por todas!

-¡Kagura tiene razón! –siguió Millianna.

-Blue pegasus, os encargaréis de atacar desde el cielo –siguió Laxus.

-De acuerdo, men –respondió Ichiya-. El Christina y nuestras naves se encargarán de derrotar a todos esos demonios desde ahí arriba.

-Lamia Scale y Sabertooth estaréis a los lados de nosotros–en ese momento Laxus miró a los miembros de Crime Sorcière-. Y vosotros os separareis por grupos.

-Yo me encargaré de atacar en el aire con los de Blue pegasus –dijo Ángel.

-¿Seguro qué estarás bien, hermana? –preguntó Yukino.

-¿Hermana? –preguntaron los de Fairy tail completamente sorprendidos.

-Así es –contestó la mayor-. Hace un tiempo descubrimos que éramos hermanas gracias a Jerall. Cuando lo descubrió él me llevo al gremio de Sabertooth y la vi después de mucho tiempo.

-Fue un buen detalle –susurró Erza a su amigo de la infancia, provocando una sonrisa por parte de él.

-Siempre me comentaba que quería encontrar a su hermana pequeña –respondió-. Por esa razón quise que se vieran por lo menos una vez. Aunque no me esperaba que se volvieran a encontrar en este tipo de situación…

-Cuando todo este arreglado podremos vernos sin ninguna dificultad –dijo Ángel-. Y volviendo al asunto principal, iré con los de Blue pegasus.

-Pues si ese es el caso yo iré con los de Quatro Cerberus –contestó Racer-. Tengo ganas de moverme y dar palizas.

-Pues yo me uniré al grupo de Lamia Scale –dijo esta vez Hoteye-. Me esforzaré al máximo para poder luchar a la par.

-Seguro que podrás –respondió esta vez Riley.

-Entonces me iré con los de Lamia Scale–habló Midnight.

-Y yo iré… -empezó a decir Cobra.

-Para ti tengo otro encargo –empezó a decir el rubio-. Y no solo tú, todos los dragon slayers estamos metidos en este plan.

-¿Y de qué se trata? –preguntó Gajeel cruzándose de hombros.

-Laxus y yo estuvimos hablando –dijo esta vez Sting-, y creemos que en esta batalla Zeref no dudará en llamar a Acnología. Por esa razón los dragón slayers protegeremos a todos los gremios de él.

-Ya veo –habló Wendy.

-De seguro que todos hemos entrenado duro, asi que tenemos que dar lo mejor y demostrar todo lo que hemos hecho desde la última vez en que nos reunimos todos –contestó Sting.

-Y esta vez le derrotaremos –dijo Rogue.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo –habló esta vez el exceed disfrazado de rana.

-Y para concluir: Lucy –llamó Laxus-, tú junto a Gray, Juvia, Erza, Happy y también Jeral os encargaréis de infiltraros en la mansión Heartfilia para salvar a Natsu. Además, les guiarás por la zona ya que tú has vivido allí durante varios años y de seguro podrás localizar su ubicación.

-Entendido –dijo la rubia.

-Con todo esto aclarado sólo queda decir que saldremos mañana al amanecer, así que estar preparados porque no será un paseo con muchos paisajes bonitos. Esto es una guerra, así que estar lo centrados posibles para la batalla.

-¡SÍ! –exclamaron todos. Los maestros asintieron y se dispersaron en grupos para ir preparando sus respectivos planes de batalla.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Lucy? –preguntó Happy aproximándose a ella. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estoy preocupada. Quiero que todo salga bien –respondió.

-Y saldrá bien. Cuando todo esto termine iremos con Natsu a pescar y a hacer nuevas misiones, ¿verdad que sí?

-Claro –dijo al mismo tiempo que le tomaba en brazos y lo abrazaba con cariño-. Todo volverá a estar como debería.

-Aye…

Y así permanecieron durante varios minutos.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente todos los miembros se dirigían en dirección a la mansión Heartfilia.

-Noto un gran poder –comenzó a decir Jerall.

-No eres el único –contestó Laxus-. Todo el mundo lo siente.

-¿Crees que es…? –empezó a decir Juvia.

-No me cabe ninguna duda –decía Gray-. Saben que estamos aquí.

-¡Mirad, son ellos! –exclamó Happy viendo al horizonte en donde un gran ejercito de demonios se encontraba delante del edificio. Todos miraban fijamente a los recién llegadas y estaban listos para atacar al más mínimo movimiento.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Llego el momento de atacar! –gritaba el Maestro de Fairy Tail-. ¡Tenemos que demostrar todo nuestro potencial aquí y ahora! ¡Puede que resultemos heridos o que haya gente que no salga de esta, pero habremos muerto por la paz, por un amigo! ¡Así que ahora salgamos allí y demos lo mejor!  
>-¡SÍ! –exclamaron todos.<p>

-¡A LA CARGAAAA! –exclamó Laxus al mismo tiempo que todos se abalanzaban directamente hacia los demonios. Ellos imitaron a los gremios y comenzaron a correr en dirección a ellos.

La batalla comenzó con fuerza, con magia por parte de los magos y maldiciones por parte de los demonios. Al mismo tiempo, el grupo de Lucy avanzaba rápidamente evitando todos los enemigos posibles para acceder dentro de la mansión y tras unos minutos lograron entrar.

-Las habitaciones se encuentran en el segundo piso –comentó la rubia a los demás. Entonces asintieron y siguieron a la maga celestial.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En el campo de batalla se podía ver claramente como todos los gremios trabajaban en equipo para derrotar a los demonios que se encontraban allí. Además, en el cielo se podía divisar como el Christine y otros navíos alados flotaban y lanzaban lácrimas bomba y armas mágicas de disparo.

-¡FUEGO! –se escuchaba desde ese lugar para que a continuación se viera como lanzaban sus ataques al campo de batalla.

-Hey, Laxus –preguntó la joven pelíazul.

-Di, Wendy –dijo el rubio.

-¿Estás seguro que Acnología aparecerá?

-No lo dudes, por eso tenemos que estar alerta a su llegada –respondió.

-Pero de todo esto me molesta de que nos hayáis seguido hasta aquí –comentó esta vez Sting mirando a su amigo Lector, que se encontraba junto a los otros exceeds.

-No pensamos dejaros tener toda la acción para vosotros solos –contestó el felino cruzándose de brazos.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo –dijo su compañero.

-Pero este lugar es peligroso, no podéis quedados aquí –dijo Rogue agachándose hasta llegar a la altura del exceed disfrazado de rana.

-Me quedaré contigo y te animaré –dijo sonriente, haciendo que su amigo pelinegro hiciera lo mismo.

-Gracias –decía al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Oye Sting –llamó Gajeel acercándose a él-. ¿Rogue sabe lo de…?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Por eso tenemos que tener cuidado –respondió seriamente.

-¿Puedes escucharle? –preguntó Charle al dragón Slayer del veneno.

-Nada –dijo Cobra-. No puedo escuchar absolutamente nada.

-Pues lo único que podemos hacer es esperar –dijo Laxus alerta de que ningún enemigo se acercara a ellos.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El equipo de rescate se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras cuando de repente el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-Tened cuidado con no caeros –dijo Lucy agarrándose a la barandilla que había allí.

Se mantuvo así durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente paró. Pero no les dio tiempo a moverse cuando alguien se acercó a ellos.

-Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin verte, Erza –dijo una voz femenina. Todos voltearon la vista para ver a una mujer pelinegra con cuernos en la cabeza, vestía con un vestido hasta las rodillas con un diseño similar al de la piel de leopardo, medias negras y tacones negros. Llevaba guantes negros que le llegaban por encima de los codos y un collar claro. Y sobre su cabeza tenía un símbolo circular con un punto en el centro y puntos alrededor del círculo.

-Sayla… –gruñó la pelirroja.

-Vaya, ¿es así como me saludas después de un año? –preguntó irónicamente-. Que poca educación…

-No tenemos tiempo para hablar, así que déjanos pasar –habló seriamente Erza.

-Me temo que eso será imposible –contestó la pelinegra-. Son órdenes de Zeref el impediros continuar.

-Maldición… -decía Lucy mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-De acuerdo –dijo entonces Erza encogiéndose de hombros-. Chicos, vosotros seguid adelante, yo me encargaré de ella.

-Pero no podemos dejarte aquí –dijo Juvia preocupada por su amiga.

-Tranquila, yo me quedaré con ella –se ofreció Jerall dando un paso adelante junto a su amiga de la infancia.

-Jerall… -dijo la pelirroja sorprendida. En ese momento el peliazul asintió con la cabeza, decidido a quedarse con ella sin importar lo que dijera.

-Que conmovedor… -habló Sayla-. Pero aunque seáis dos no podréis derrotarme.

-No cantes victoria por ahora –empezó a decir Erza mientras concentraba toda su magia-. ¡RE EQUIPAR! ¡ARMADURA FAIRY!

Tras decir esto su cuerpo brillo y su armadura cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Iros chicos –dijo la pelirroja sin volverse a sus amigos. Lucy asintió y corrió junto a Happy, Gray y Juvia.

-No les dejaré pasar así sin más –habló Sayla mientras preparaba la mano para lanzar su maldición hacia el grupo cuando en ese momento los dos magos se situaron entre ella y los otros.

-Esta es nuestra pelea, así que no les metas –dijo Jerall serio.

-Pues no me queda otra opción, acabaré con vosotros dos y luego iré a por ellos.

En ese momento la pelinegra se abalanzó hacia ellos mientras que Erza y Jerall comenzaron a correr hacia ella, empezando la pelea.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los cinco magos corrieron lo más lejos posible de la batalla de sus amigos con aquel demonio.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? –preguntó Happy preocupado.

-Tranquilo, ya conoces a Erza –contestó Lucy-. Ella es muy fuerte y con Jerall que ha sido un mago santo no debemos de preocuparnos.

-Lucy tiene razón, Happy –dijo esta vez Gray-. Ten fe en ella.

Happy asintió, no del todo convencido.

-Por cierto, ¿sabéis a donde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Juvia mirando a su alrededor.

-Nos encontramos en la zona de las habitaciones –contestó la rubia mirando a todas las puertas cerradas-. En una de estas habitaciones podría estar Zeref.

-Pues lo mejor es que empecemos a investigar ya –dijo Gray, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de los demás.

Empezaron a acceder una puerta tras otra, incluidas todas esas que no podían abrir y tuvieron que tirarlas a patadas.

-Esta es la última –dijo Lucy abriéndola sin problemas. Tras esto entraron y miraron a su alrededor, alertos a cualquier señal.

-¡Aquí no hay nadie! –exclamó el exceed. El grupo dirigió una mirada a Lucy, que se encontraba entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Pero por qué? Debería de estar aquí –decía la rubia.

-Lo primero es tranquilizarte, ¿en qué otros lugares podría estar? –decía Juvia mirando a su amiga-. Tú conoces perfectamente este lugar, deberías de conocer todos los lugares secretos que hay en la mansión

-¿Lugares secretos? –repitió la chica sorprendida. Entonces empezó a meditar en todos los lugares en los que podría estar el mago oscuro, y tras varios segundos hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

-¡LO TENGO! –exclamó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el pasillo. En ese momento el lugar volvió a temblar.

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo la peliazul extrañada.

-¡De seguro que son Erza y Jerall! –contestó Happy.

-Seguramente, pero ahora no podemos quedarnos quietos, tenemos que seguir –dijo Lucy mirando a los demás. El resto asintió y siguieron a la maga una vez más.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Zeref seguía mirando por la ventana y como todos sus demonios peleaban ferozmente contra los magos de varios gremios de Fiore.

-Estúpidos –pensaba mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Se creen que podrán vencerles cuando tenemos algo ellos no.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, para que cuando los volviera a abrir el color de sus pupilas pasara de negro a rojo.

-Acude a mí, Acnología –dijo en voz baja y de forma seria.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En el campo de batalla todos los humanos estaban cansados pero aun así peleaban con todas sus fuerzas cuando de repente se escuchó un rugido en la lejanía.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntaban algunos que habían podido escucharlo.

-Ya está aquí –dijo Cobra de forma seria cuando en ese momento en el cielo apareció Acnología volando.

-¡ADELANTE! –exclamó Laxus.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron los demás dragón slayers.

-¡Rugido del dragón…! –empezaron a decir al unísono.

-¡Del trueno! –gritó Laxus.

-¡De la luz! –dijo esta vez Sting.

-¡Del cielo! –exclamó Wendy.

-¡De hierro! -habló Gajeel.

-¡Del veneno! –pronunció Cobra.

-¡De las sombras! –gritó Rogue.

Los ataques combinados impactaron en el dragón negro, que fijó su vista en ellos.

-Vosotros… -gruñó éste.

-No pensamos dejarte seguir y que ataques a nuestros amigos –dijo la peliazul.

-Por esa razón te venceremos de una vez por todas, Acnología –siguió Gajeel.

-Maldita escoria… ¡os convertiré en cenizas! –exclamó el dragón para después disparar de su boca un rugido de dragón, que provocó que los seis además de los exceeds se apartaran rápidamente.

-Es poderoso –dijo Cobra mirando al dragón.

-Sí, pero no es momento de asombrarse –respondió Rogue antes de que él junto a los demás volvieran a la carga contra Acnología.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Erza y Jerall se encontraban algo agotados tras varios ataques contra Sayla, que al igual que ellos se veía cansada por haber lanzado sus maldiciones.

-Es cierto que sois insistentes, ¿eh? –respiraba agitada la pelinegra.

-Déjate de tonterías y acabamos con esto de una vez por todas –contestó Jerall mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

-Si eso es lo que queréis-decía al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba con fuerza y su aspecto empezaba a cambiar a una más demoniaca, en la que su piel clara cambiaba a una oscura y sus cuernos se volvían más grandes. Además, su ropa cambió junto con su transformación, desaparecieron la ropa que cubría la parte de su torso y varios tatuajes en su cuerpo, también le habían aparecido una especie de alas en la zona de las caderas-. Pues que así sea.

-¡RE-EQUIPAR! –exclamó Erza-. ¡ARMADURA NAKAGAMI!

En ese momento su armadura se transformó en la que había usado en los juegos mágicos para derrotar a Minerva.

-Vamos, Jerall –dijo la pelirroja, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de él. Entonces corrieron hacia la demonio pero esta saltó rápidamente hasta el punto en que la pareja se sorprendida por su aumento de velocidad y les pegó una patada en la cara, haciéndoles retroceder unos metros.

-Lentos –dijo Sayla flotando en el aire gracias a aquellas alas. Entonces Erza saltó y empezó a atestarle varios golpes con la espada que tenía en mano. Hubo veces que pudo esquivarlo gracias a su velocidad, pero de vez en cuando Sayla recibía los golpes y finalmente después de uno cayó bruscamente hacia el suelo.

-¡Jerall! –exclamó Erza mirando al peliazul-. ¡Carga el mejor ataque mágico que tengas!

El hombre asintió y cerró los ojos para concentrar su energía.

-Eso sí que no –dijo la pelinegra mirándolo para después correr velozmente hacia él.

-No te permitiré que te acerques –anunció Erza colocándose entre Sayla y Jerall. Entonces movió la espada para golpearla pero la pelinegra detuvo el ataque tan solo con su mano. La pelirroja trató apartar su espada de la demonio pero finalmente las dos se distanciaron varios metros.

-¡MAGIA CUERPO CELESTIAL! -exclamó Jerall para que a continuación su cuerpo empezará a brillar con una luz amarilla.

-¡VAMOS! –gritó esta vez Erza mientras alzaba su espada-. ¡LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS NAKAGAMI!

En ese momento tanto Erza como Jerall se abalanzaron a gran velocidad hacia Sayla, que abrió los ojos aterrada de tal velocidad. Entonces la pareja comenzó a golpear a la mujer, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Siguieron así durante más o menos un minuto sin parar, el tiempo necesario como para dejarla muy malherida y tirada en el suelo a la pelinegra y bastante agotados a Erza y a Jerall.

-Malditos… -murmuraba Sayla mientras temblaba de rabia-. ¡MALDITOS! ¡TAL VEZ NO TENGA MÁS OPORTUNIDADES DE SEGUIR AQUÍ! ¡PERO AL MENOS OS LLEVARÉ CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!

En ese momento todo volvió a temblar.

-Rayos, no puedo moverme… –decía la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que su armadura cambiaba a la que habitualmente usaba-. Ni tampoco tengo magia suficiente como para defenderme...

En ese momento Sayla alzó las dos manos arriba y de éstas surgieron dos círculos.

-¡ENERGÍA EXPLOSIVA! –exclamó. En ese momento el cuerpo de la mujer demonio explotó, haciendo retroceder a los dos magos y que el techo del lugar comenzara a derrumbarse.

-¡ERZA! –exclamó Jerall al ver como de la parte superior de la sala comenzaba a caer grandes escombros. Pero al ver que la pelirroja no podía moverse corrió hacia ella y la apartó varios metros.

-¡JERALL! –gritó sorprendida. Pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver que él sólo la sonreía con ternura para luego ver como grandes pedruscos caían sobre él-. ¡JERAAAAAAALL!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A fuera, los dragón slayers vieron como claramente habían explotado algunas ventanas de la mansión.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Rogue mientras se levantaba del suelo malherido y lleno de arañazos.

-Lucy y los demás… -decía Wendy preocupada y al mismo tiempo limpiándose algo de sangre que tenía en la cara.

-Chicos… -pensaba Sting mirando a la mansión-. Espero que estéis bien…

-¿Pensáis rendiros ahora? –preguntó Acnología-. Porque quiero acabar con todos esos insignificantes magos.

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! –exclamó Laxus mientras se lanzaba hacia el dragón.

-¡Laxus, no seas imprudente! –gritó Gajeel mirando al otro rubio.

-¡Todos están luchando con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Y yo como maestro de Fairy Tail y nieto de Makarov, no pienso quedarme atrás! –exclamó-. ¡PUÑO DE DRAGÓN…!

En ese momento, al mismo tiempo que Laxus se aproximaba directamente hacia el dragón negro, este comenzó a cargar uno de sus rugidos.

-¡Ten cuidado! –exclamaron todos los presentes.

-¡…DEL TRUENO! –terminó de decir mientras alzaba unos de sus puños cargados de electricidad hacia Acnología. Pero el ataque impacto junto al rugido del dragón, provocando una gran explosión en el aire.

-¡LAXUS! –gritaron los dragón slayers para ver como el rubio caía del cielo a gran velocidad, impactando fuertemente en el suelo. Wendy corrió rápidamente hacia el maestro y cuando se encontró cerca de él hizo un sonido de angustia.

-Tu brazo… -dijo la chica tapándose la boca con sus manos. El brazo izquierdo de Laxus había desaparecido tras aquel ataque, dejando únicamente un rastro de sangre.

-¡DEJATE DE LAMENTACIONES Y AYUDAME! –rugió el rubio lleno de dolor y la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Wendy sorprendida asintió, recordando que no podía comportarse como una niña en ese momento, así que colocó sus manos en la zona herida y empezó a emitir una leve luz sanadora.

-Te dolerá un poco… –dijo ella.

-No importa, solo sáname lo más rápido posible –contestó.

-De mientras os defenderemos –anunció Gajeel colocándose delante de ellos junto a los otros dragón slayers.

El dragón voló directamente hacia ellos, pero los cuatro hombres se lanzaron hacia él y les golpeó con su magia matadragones.

-Humanos… -gruño Acnología volando de regreso para golpearles. Gajeel, Cobra, Sting y Rogue volvieron a aproximarse hacia el dragón y lanzarles un rugido de dragón, pero éste los esquivó y con sus alas les dio un golpe, mandándoles varios metros de distancia.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó Wendy.

-¡Sting! –gritó Lector desde debajo de unos escombros, en donde sus compañeros dragón slayers le habían ocultado a él y a los otros exceeds para que estuvieran a salvo.

-Maldición, si tuviera algo contra los dragones… –decía molesto Lilly temblando de molestía.

-Tampoco puedo predecir ninguno de sus ataques –siguió Charle completamente preocupada por su amiga.

-Rogue… –decía Frosch llorando. En ese momento dio un paso adelante y después otro, para que después de eso comenzara a correr al exterior del escondite.

-¿PERO QUÉ HACES? –exclamó Lector agarrando a su amigo-. ¡TIENES QUE QUEDARTE AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS!

-¡NO QUIERO, FROSCH QUIERE AYUDAR A ROGUE! –decía el felino disfrazado de rana.

-¡Así no le ayudarás! –gritó Charle intentando hacerle entender.

-¡DEJARME! –dijo separando de un golpe al exceed y saliendo del lugar.

-¡FROSCH! –exclamaron los exceeds.

Rogue que había escuchado el nombre de su amigo se giró y vio como éste corría hacia él entre lágrimas.

-¡Rogue! –decía Frosch.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Este lugar es peligroso! –exclamó.

-¡No pienso dejarte solo! –gritaba.

-Bonita la escena –decía Acnología al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un ataque de los dragón slayers-. Pero en este lugar no tiene que existir la compasión. ¡Y lo primero que haré es acabar con ese estúpido gato!

-¡FROSCH NO ES UN GATO! –empezaba a decir Frosch, pero no a decir más cuando rápidamente el dragón negro cargaba un rugido y lo lanzaba directamente hacia el exceed.

-¡Frosch, sal de ahí! –exclamaban los gatos desde su escondrijo. Sin embargo, éste no podía moverse del miedo.

-¡FROSCH! –exclamó Rogue intentando levantarse del suelo para ayudar a su amigo. Pero no logró y vio como el rugido impactaba en el exceed, creando una explosión-. ¡FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSCH!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El grupo de cuatro corría por los pasillos de la mansión Heartfilia, sintiendo los movimientos bruscos del suelo después de varias explosiones.

-Ya estamos cerca –anunció Lucy encabeza.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Gray.

-A la biblioteca –contestó la rubia.

-¿A la biblioteca? –preguntaron al unísono los demás.

-¿Y por qué allí? -preguntó Happy. Lucy no dijo nada y solo siguieron corriendo.

-No permitiré avancéis más –dijo alguien entre las sombras.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Juvia mirando a su alrededor. En ese momento apareció delante de ellos apareció un demonio similar a una rana, insecto y pulpo a la vez.

-¿Pero qué es eso? –dijo Happy entre sorprendido y aterrado.

-Erza me habló de este demonio –empezó a decir Lucy-. Y si no me equivoco, se trata de Yakdoriga.

-Vaya, parece que aquella pelirroja te ha informado bien… -decía éste-. Pero aunque hayas sabido sobre mi identidad, me temó que nos dejaré avanzar a partir de aquí.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de… -comenzó a decir Gray.

-No, Gray-sama –interrumpió Juvia-. Yo pelearé contra él.

-Juvia, no creo que…

-Lo haré, y no pienso cambiar de opinión. Además, tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, y de seguro que Lucy te necesitará en el momento en el que Zeref aparezca.

El pelinegro se quedó mirando unos instantes y después asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero por favor, ten cuidado.

La peliazul le sonrió con ternura.

-No te preocupes, cuando le venza iré a buscarte.

Gray le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios, dejando a la maga del agua completamente sonrojada y a Lucy y a Happy boquiabiertos. Se separaron y Juvia le miró una vez más.

-Ahora, ve –dijo. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia sus dos amigos.

-Sigamos.

-Pero… -empezó a decir Happy.

-Juvia es muy fuerte –respondió-. Sabrá como apañárselas.

Lucy asintió al igual que el exceed, y tras esto comenzaron a correr en dirección a la biblioteca y dejando solos a Juvia y a Yakdoriga.

-Esto se va a poner interesante… -decía el demonio mirando fijamente a la maga.

-Te derrotaré en el nombre de Fairy Tail… -contestó Juvia seriamente.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy, Gray y Happy corrieron hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar de destino.

-Ya estamos aquí –anunció la rubia mirando a las gigantes estanterías repletas de libros.

-¿Puedes decirnos ahora el por qué hemos venido hasta aquí? –preguntó Happy.

-Hace un rato, recordé que en la biblioteca en los momentos en los que solía aburrirme y quería leer sin interrupciones, mi madre a un pasaje secreto que se encuentra aquí.

-¿Un pasaje? –preguntó Gray.

-Exacto –asintió la maga acercándose a una estantería y empezar a mirar de reojo todos los libros que había en esa zona-. Ese pasaje conducía a una sala en la cual mi madre y yo leíamos juntas y había veces en las que cuando no quería que me vieran después de que ella muriera pues me quedaba a dormir allí. Por eso creo que es un buen lugar para que alguien como Zeref se ocultarse allí.

-Muy bien pensado, Lucy –felicitó el pelinegro.

-¡Aye! –dijo Happy de acuerdo con el chico.

Lucy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Y si no me equivoco… el lugar donde se encuentra el pasaje es… -decía aún mirando los títulos de los libros cuando entonces tomó uno de ellos y lo inclinó hacia delante- por aquí.

En ese momento la estantería en donde se encontraba aquel libro se echó hacia atrás para luego moverse a un lado y permitir ver un pasadizo oscuro.

-Vaya, parece profundo –comentó Happy.

-Es que lo es –dijo la rubia para después tomar una de las antorchas que había en el pasaje y voltearse hacia los chicos -. Sigamos.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a su rubia amiga, preguntándose qué les esperaría allí.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Holaaa :3 Finalmente terminé los exámenes y pude volver a la carga (aunque si os digo la verdad ya me han puesto fecha para varios exámenes más xDU).**

**Tengo tantas cosas que contaros, como por ejemplo que mientras escribía este capítulo me entró un momento de falta de inspiración en ciertas partes ya que no sabía cómo desarrollarlo x3 Y también comentar que este fin de semana estuve en una convención bien pro :D**

**Allí me pude comprar varias cosas, como por ejemplo una camisa de Natsu el cual uso de pijama xD y el DVD con los primeros 12 capítulos del anime doblados al español (miedo me da escucharles a todos hablando en otro idioma que no sea el japonés xD). También compré alguna que otra cosa más, pero sobretodo me dieron cosas, ¿por qué? Porque con la entrada me dieron una película y una figurita y más tarde por responder bien una pregunta me regalaron una cartera el cual usaré para los días en que no quiero llevar mi carteraza y quiera solo llevar monedas en mano x3). **

**Y ahora volviendo al fic, solo quiero decir que estamos más cerca del desenlace final. ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá al final? Lo digo porque me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones a ver quién se acerca más al final que tengo pensado x3**

**Y bueno, creo que ya es hora de que empiece el nuevo capítulo, así que… con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que la siguiente parte dé comienzo!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA CRUEL REALIDAD**

En el campo de batalla, los dragon slayers miraban aterrados la escena que acababan de ver.

-¡FROSCH! –gritaba entre lágrimas Rogue al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba en el suelo y daba puñetazos a los pedruscos-. ¡FROOOSCH!

-Maldita sea… -maldecía Sting agachando la cabeza, arrepentido de no haber podido hacer nada por el exceed de su compañero. Los otros felinos observaban perplejos el lugar en donde el pequeño había estado antes de que el ataque de Acnología hubiera sido lanzado.

-No hemos podido hacer nada… -susurraba la joven peliazul intentando aguantar las lágrimas mientras sanaba la herida de Laxus. Gajeel y Cobra fueron los únicos que no dijeron nada, el primero solo cerró los ojos y sintió pena por el pelinegro, decidido a golpearle mil veces peor a aquel despiadado dragón mientras que el pelirrojo miraba serio la escena.

-"Frosch está bien" dice –habló alguien desde los escombros, provocando que todos incluso Rogue entre sorprendido y extrañado.

En ese entonces, de entre los escombros salió un gran reloj con largas y finas manos negras y piernas más cortas del mismo color. Tenía en la parte superior los ojos cerrados y un bigote, debajo de este un reloj de agujas y después una caja de vidrio en donde se encontraba el pequeño exceed que temblaba de miedo.

-¿Un espíritu? –preguntó sorprendido el dragón Slayer de las sombras.

-¿Ese no es…? –empezó a decir la peliazul.

-El espíritu celestial de la coneja –contestó sorprendido Gajeel.

-¿Pero cómo sabías…? –comenzó a preguntar Sting.

-La señorita Lucy también sabía sobre la situación –empezó a decir el espíritu-. Por eso me pidió que en esta guerra os vigilara y en el caso de que alguno de vosotros estuviera en peligro saliera con mi propia magia y os echara una mano.

-Que bien… –dijo Sting-. Hay que agradecer a Lucy por esto.

-Y a ti también por haberle ayudado justo a tiempo, muchas gracias, Holorogium –agradeció Rogue con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas.

-No hay de qué, ahora si me disculpas voy a llevar al exceed con los demás –contestó.

-De acuerdo –asintió el mago-. Pero antes, Frosch, no salgas de tu escondite, esto es muy peligroso y quiero que estés a salvo.

-"Iré, pero por favor, vuelve pronto y después juguemos todos" dice –le tradujo. Rogue asintió con la cabeza y después de eso Holorogium comenzó a caminar en dirección del escondite. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, los ojos amables del peliengro se volvieron fieros.

-No te perdonaré por lo que estabas a punto de hacer, Acnología –empezó a decir.

-Uh, que miedo –se burlaba el dragón negro-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer tú y tus amigos?

-Derrotarte de una vez por todas –contestó Gajeel por su compañero-. Usando nuestra magia más poderosa.

-¿Sabéis que si usáis esa magia en exceso acabareis convirtiéndoos en unos dragones? –decía Acnología, sabiendo a que se refería-. No podréis volver a ser humanos.

-No nos importa –contestó Laxus levantándose de su lugar y con la ropa manchada de su propia sangre-. Mientras que nuestros amigos estén a salvo, todo estará bien.

En ese momento los dragon slayers se levantaron lentamente y mirando fijamente a Acnología. A continuación sus cuerpos brillaron y empezaron a sentir como su poder se incrementaba gracias a su magia más fuerte: el dragonforce.

El cuerpo de Laxus se llenó de escamas en varias zonas de su cara y parte de su brazo, de las cuales de estas salían chispas eléctricas; de la piel de Gajeel aparecieron escamas de metal y de sus codos salían una especie de cuchillas afiladas hechas de metal y los ojos se habían vuelto completamente blancos y miraba con una sonrisa macabra; de Wendy el cabello comenzó a crecerle hasta llegar casi hasta el trasero, cambiando del color azul de su cabello al rosa al igual que sus ojos y de su espalda, codos y tobillos surgieron una especie de escamas semejantes a plumas; de Cobra, la piel de sus brazos se volvieron escamas rojas y parte de su cara; por parte de Rogue, en gran parte de su rostro aparecieron manchas negras al igual que en sus brazos; y en Sting tanto en su cara como en los brazos se llenaron de manchas pero los suyos eran blancos.

-No vamos a tener piedad –dijo Sting.

-Eso está por verse –contestó el dragón negro. Tras esto los magos saltaron hacia éste, iniciando otra ronda de peleas.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Erza con algo de dificultad caminó hacia el lugar el cuan Jerall había sido atrapado entre las grandes rocas que habían formado parte del techo minutos atrás.

-¡JERALL! –exclamaba ella intentando con todas sus fuerzas retirar las rocas-. ¡RESPONDE, JERALL!

La mujer apartaba todo lo que podía y después de buscar en aquella zona, sintió como su muñeca era apretada por una mano que sobresalía de los escombros.

-¡Jerall! –gritó. En ese momento quitó todas las rocas posibles y tiró de la mano para ayudar al hombre. El peliazul salía con algo de dificultad, lleno de heridas y la respiración agitada-. ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí –asintió.

-Idiota –murmuró la pelirroja, dejando extrañado a éste-. No me vuelvas a dar otro susto así.

Jerall miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante de él, la cual estaba con la cabeza agachada y temblando del susto.

-Tranquila, no lo volveré a hacer a cambio de que tú tampoco me des esos sustos.

-Jerall –susurró.

Entonces el peliazul la abrazó suavemente para prevenir a lastimarse más tanto él como ella.

-No quiero que te pase nada, Erza –susurró-. Cuando vi que el techo iba a caerse encima de ti, solo pensé en salvarte al igual que tú hiciste por mí. Porque yo desde hace mucho tiempo…

La pareja comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta el punto de tener los labios rozándose entre sí.

-…te he querido –y tras esto se besaron con ternura. Erza al principio abrió los ojos sorprendida de aquel acto de afecto, pero al sentir la calidez de sus labios empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras que del único ojo que podía ver empezaba a salir lágrimas de felicidad. Después de casi un minuto se separaron-. Y ahora puedo decirlo alto y claro sin arrepentirme de mis actos.

-Jerall, yo... también siento lo mismo –murmuró la pelirroja sonrojada y al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano del hombre.

-Cuando termine esta batalla quiero que vengas conmigo. Solos tú y yo empezando de cero –dijo.

Erza miró fijamente al chico que tenía delante de él, sorprendida por la oferta que le acababa de hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Jerall se levantó de su lugar.

-Pero ahora no es necesario que me digas nada –dijo-. Porque lo más importante en este momento es ayudar a los demás.

Erza se levantó junto a él y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí –contestó. Jerall sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia el pasillo.

-En marcha –dijo. Y tras esto la pareja empezó a correr lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy, Gray y Happy seguían caminando por el largo pasillo del pasaje secreto.

-Lushi, ¿falta mucho? –preguntó el exceed. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos cerca, así que no te preocupes –contestó.

-Es cierto –siguió Gray-. Siento un poder muy poderoso cerca de aquí.

-Pues démonos prisa –respondió Lucy. Sus dos compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron.

Caminaron por unos pocos minutos cuando finalmente llegaron a una amplia sala decorada de cuadros y con estanterías llenas de libros. Y además, cerca de la ventana había una mesa de té con varias sillas a su alrededor.

-Ya estamos -dijo la chica.

-¿Sientes aún ese poder? –preguntó Happy observando al pelinegro.

-Así es, y aquí se nota muchísimo –contestó Gray.

-Vaya, volvamos a vernos –dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron delante a Zeref.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Juvia miraba fijamente a Yakdoriga que tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro de reptil.

-Vaya, ¿crees que tú, una maga del agua, puedes derrotar a un demonio que usa la electricidad? –preguntó.

-Sé que el agua conduce la electricidad –empezó a decir mientras se colocaba en una posición de combate-, pero he entrenado lo suficiente como para derrotarte.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Yakdoriga empezó a emitir chispas eléctricas mientras que de las manos de Juvia aparecieron dos bolas de agua.

-Prepárate para morder el polvo.

Los dos lanzaron sus respectivos ataques, provocando una explosión al impacto. Después, el cuerpo de la maga se volvió en agua y avanzó a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo, lista para usar su magia de sierra de agua. Yakdoriga alzó su cuerpo y lo cubrió de electricidad para en que en el momento que el cuerpo de la mujer impactara su ataque la golpeara.

-¡AGH! –exclamó la peliazul tras recibir el golpe y retrocediera unos metros. Levanto una vez más sus manos y de ellas aparecieron ondas de agua-. ¡NEBULOSA DE AGUA!

Y cuando dijo esto, el líquido voló hacia Yakdoriga.

-Ya te he dicho que el agua no tiene apenas efecto contra la electricidad –contestó este mientras que llenaba una vez más su cuerpo de electricidad.

-Lo sé –dijo decididamente. El demonio se quedó extrañado, sobre todo cuando el agua le rodeó y le dejaba encerrado en su interior.

-¿¡PERO COMO!? –exclamó. Pero no pudo cesar las descargas eléctricas, ya que el agua lo condujo hasta que finalmente recibió su propio ataque junto con el de la maga. Y tras unos instantes, explotó.

Juvia miraba fijamente el lugar de la explosión, pero cuando el humo cesó vio que allí no había nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Que ilusa eres –pudo escuchar. En ese entonces, del suelo aparecieron varios tentáculos que agarraron de las piernas, brazos y cuello de la mujer, y a continuación una fuerte descarga de electricidad hizo que gritara de dolor-. ¿Puedes sentir como la electricidad va quitándote toda la energía lentamente?

Juvia intentaba aguantar todo el dolor posible, pero era tan intenso que le hacía gritar.

-Gray-sama… -pensó ella. En ese momento, sintió como caía al suelo de golpe y logró ver como los tentáculos de Yakdoriga habían sido cortados.

-Bastardo… -murmuró alguien delante de la peliazul. Se trataba de Erza que tenía una espada entre las manos.

-Juvia –dijo Jerall que acababa de llegar a su lado y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie-. ¿Estás bien?

-Más o menos –contestó-. Pero tengo que derrotar a esa cosa.

Entonces, el hombre sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una especie de hierbas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son hierbas medicinales. Pueden hacerte recobrar tu poder mágico de forma rápida.

Juvia lo tomó y lentamente se lo metió en la boca. Tras tragarlo empezó a sentir como su energía volvía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Gracias –agradeció. Jerall solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Déjame ayudarte, Juvia –se ofreció la pelirroja.

-No es necesario, puedo acabar con esta cosa yo sola –dijo de forma decidida.

-Eso si no vuelves a caer como una mosca –se burló Yakdoriga antes de lanzar otra de sus descargas eléctricas. Al ver el ataque, la mujer del agua echó a correr en dirección al demonio, esquivando el ataque.

-¡REMOLINO DE AGUA! –exclamó ella mientras que de su mano concentraba una gran cantidad de agua para que a continuación impactará en éste y le hiciera retroceder un poco.

-Mocosa… -murmuró molesto mientras desaparecía en el suelo.

-Va a volver a atacar –pensó Juvia mirando a su alrededor. Pasaron unos breves segundos cuando finalmente vio algo extraño encima de ella-. ¡Ahí está!

Entonces Yakdoriga cayó del suelo con el cuerpo completo rodeado de electricidad.

-¡GOLPE DE AGUA! –tras esto, Juvia saltó y le dio un golpe con el puño en la cara, quemando su mano al mismo tiempo que el demonio recibía el golpe-. Y para rematar… ¡CICLÓN DE AGUA!

Entonces, de sus manos salió un torbellino de agua el cual impactó de lleno en Yakdoriga y le hizo caer de golpe al suelo.

-¿Está inconsciente? –preguntó Jerall acercándose a ella junto a Erza.

-Creo que sí –contestó-, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para averiguarlo, Gray-sama y los demás nos necesitan.

La pareja asintió con la cabeza y siguió adelante.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy, Gray y Happy observaban fijamente a Zeref, que se encontraba delante de ellos.

-Zeref… -murmuró molesta la rubia.

-Si eres la chica de la otra vez –dijo el pelinegro-. Te veo bien, aunque siento que tu magia no ha vuelto a la normalidad desde la otra vez.

-No estamos aquí para hablar sobre magia –interrumpió Gray seriamente.

-¿Dónde está Natsu? –siguió el exceed.

-¿Natsu? –repitió Zeref-. Pues está aquí.

En ese momento, del suelo apareció una sombra del cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Natsu apareció, tenía los ojos cerrados y no movía ningún musculo.

-¡Natsu! –exclamó la chica. Lucy quiso acercarse, pero Gray lo impidió poniendo un brazo delante de ella. Lucy quiso acercarse, pero Gray lo impidió poniendo un brazo delante de ella.

-No vayas, Lucy –dijo el mago de hielo-, mírale bien.

Ella miró al pelirrosa y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que su cuerpo tenía en algunas partes cubiertas de oscuridad. También pudo notar como de su cabeza habían surgido unos cuernos puntiagudos y unas alas negras hechas también de oscuridad.

-No… no… -negaba Lucy tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Así es –empezó a decir Zeref-, os presento a mi obra maestra entre los demonios: E.N.D. O más bien Etherias Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Simple, él nunca fue una persona corriente –contestó-. Él es el demonio más fuerte que he creado, pero lo más frustrante es que antes de que pudiera ponerle la maldición el cual le haría estar a mi merced, éste escapó y logró encontrar refugio en el lugar en el que se encontraba aquel estúpido dragón Igneel.

Él ya sabía sobre el poder que tenía, pero aún así no logró matarle porque creía que podría ayudarle a actuar como un niño normal. Es por eso que lo adoptó y le enseñó magia de dragón Slayer.

Yo de mientras, estuve buscándole por todas partes, ya que siempre que Igneel volaba a otro continente se lo llevaba con él. Y en uno de mis viajes me encontré con Acnología, un dragon Slayer que se había bañado en sangre de dragón tantas veces que ni podría contarlo con los dedos de la mano. Yo le convertí en dragón con el objetivo de poder localizar a Natsu.

Y así estuve hasta que lo vi otra vez después de tanto tiempo, había crecido como una persona, tenía sentimientos humanos, pero lo más curioso es que Igneel no estaba con él. A mí me habría gustado habérmelo llevado, pero después de estar tanto tiempo sin usar magia no me sentía con tantas fuerzas para atacar. Así que en esos 7 años en los que Natsu y vuestro gremio estuvieron desaparecidos comencé a crear y a reunir a todos los demonios posibles para traer de vuelta a Natsu con los demonios y derrotar a todos los humanos de este mundo.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos cuentas todo esto? –preguntó Happy.

-Porque vas a sufrir en manos de vuestro compañero –respondió el pelinegro.

-No es cierto –interrumpió Lucy-. Natsu no nos haría daño.

-¿Tú crees? Pues vamos a ver si cambias de opinión…

Tras esto, Zeref chasqueó los dedos y a continuación los ojos del pelirrosa se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver sus ojos. No mostraban brillo alguno, y lo que más destacaba de estos es que su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo carmesí mientras que el derecho aún seguía siendo de negro.

-Maldición… -murmuraba Gray intentando alejar todo lo posible a la rubia de Zeref y el demonio el cual hace tiempo había sido su amigo y compañero de equipo.

-Vamos, E.N.D. dales una calurosa bienvenida a nuestros invitados –comenzó a decir el peliengro. Entonces, el demonio alzó la mano y de ahí salió una bola cubierta de fuego el cual lanzó después de unos instantes.

-¡CUIDADO! –exclamó Gray antes de que la bola explotara, creando una gran cantidad de humo. Las ventanas de la sala explotaron con el impacto y varios muebles cayeron al suelo y empezaban a quemarse.

-Tu maldición parece más poderosa de lo que pensaba, E.N.D. –comentó Zeref.

-¡Natsu! –llamó Happy entre lágrimas mientras volaba hacia el pelirrosa-. ¡Soy Happy, tu amigo! ¡Me ayudaste a salir del huevo y hemos pescado y entrenado juntos por mucho tiempo! ¿Es que no me reconoces?

Natsu se quedó mirando fijamente al felino cuando entonces alzó la mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza, similar a una caricia. Happy se sorprendió y comenzó a sonreír levemente. Pero esto cambió repentinamente cuando la mano apretó fuertemente sobre su cabeza y le lanzó directamente contra la pared al otro lado de la sala, dejando al azulado felino inconsciente.

-¡HAPPY! –exclamaron los dos magos. El demonio no dijo nada, sólo se quedó con la mirada fija en la nada. Lucy corrió hacia el felino, se arrodilló y lo tomó en brazos al ver que su cabeza estaba herida y sangraba. Entonces rompió un poco de su camisa para limpiar la sangre del exceed.

-¡NATSU! –exclamó ella tras limpiarle la herida a Happy-. ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Recuerda quienes somos!

-Es imposible que lo haga –dijo Zeref-. Ha perdido toda la humanidad que tenía y solo obedecerá mis órdenes.

-¡MENTIRA! –gritó-. ¡SÉ QUE EL NATSU QUE CONOZCO ESTA AHÍ DENTRO, EN ALGUNA PARTE!

-Eso es lo que quieres creer, pero la realidad es otra –contestó-. ¡E.N.D. acaba con ellos!  
>En ese momento, el pelirrosa comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, mientras que la chica abrazaba fuertemente al exceed para protegerle de cualquier daño.<p>

-No vas a tocar ni un solo pelo de ella –interrumpió Gray colocándose entre ellos.

-Gray –susurró Lucy sorprendida.

-He estado pensando durante todo este tiempo –empezó a decir-. Y finalmente he llegado a una conclusión.

Los presentes le miraron atentos mientras que él cerraba los ojos y se encogía de hombros.

-Si para cumplir el último deseo de mi padre tengo que derrotar a alguien no dudaré en hacerlo –contestó-. Incluso si ese alguien ha sido un buen amigo.

-¡Gray, no! –exclamó la rubia.

-Lo siento, Lucy –decía al mismo tiempo que volvía a abrir los ojos, mostrando seriedad en su mirada-. Pero si la única manera que hay es destruirle, pienso hacerle pedazos.

-Si eso es lo que crees –intervino Zeref-, no pienses en que E.N.D. te lo va a poner fácil, porque no tendrá compasión alguna.

-No quiero compasión, sólo quiero terminar con todo esto.

Zeref sonrió.

-Ataca –ordenó al demonio, y tras decir estas palabras el pelirrosa levantó una vez más la mano y cargó una esfera cubierta de fuego.

-¡Vete, Lucy! –gritó el mago a su amiga-. ¡Busca un lugar seguro!

-Pero… -comenzó a decir.

-¡HAZLO!

Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada ya que E.N.D. había lanzado su ataque y había creado una explosión tras el impacto.

Los dos magos cayeron por la ventana de la habitación, descendiendo hacia el patio trasero que había en la mansión, pero pudieron prevenir una fuerte caída gracias a que cayeron encima de unos arbustos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Gray.

-Más o menos –contestó Lucy abrazando fuertemente al exceed. En ese momento vieron como el mago oscuro y su demonio descendían sin problemas al patio hasta situarse frente a ellos.

-¿Ya os rendís? –se burló Zeref.

-Nunca –respondió el chico. Volvió a mirar a Lucy y ella al ver que no recibiría un no por respuesta, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y echó a correr.

-No dejes que escape –dijo el pelinegro. Pero antes de que E.N.D. pudiera acercarse, el mago de hielo se interpuso en el camino.

-A ella no te acercas.

-Noto que te importa bastante esa rubia, ¿no?

-Es una buena amiga –contestó-, pero la persona que más me importa está en otra parte.

-Conmovedor, pero dejemos todo eso de lado y acabemos de una vez por todas.

-Por mi perfecto.

Tras esto, Gray juntó sus manos y de estas empezó a formar una espada de hielo.

-Porque de aquí no vais a salir con vida –terminó de decir.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Holaa a todoos :3**

**Tal y como prometí, acabo de terminar de escribir el nuevo capítulo del fic. Como ya he mencionado, he tenido un pequeño bloqueo de escritora y me ha costado seguir adelante una parte, pero creo que más o menos ha salido bien. O eso creo yo xDU**

**También quiero comentar una cosa la cual me ha estado poniendo un poco de los nervios.**

**A ver, que yo no soy Mashima, ni soy su asistente, ni nadie cercano como para saber lo que pasará en el manga. xD Este fic es tan solo producto de mis ideas, algo que se me ocurrió tras leer el capítulo 416 y es lo que yo habría hecho. Puede que haya cosas que sí puedan pasar, pero es muy poco probable tal y como está avanzando el manga. Como por ejemplo, los miembros del gremio están esparcidos por varios lugares, Lucy no ha llegado al punto de no quiero ni verte en pintura, ni tampoco Gray y Juvia han permanecido juntos todo el año.**

**Me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia y piensen que debería ser así la trama. Pero de ahí a preguntarme que pasará en los capítulos posteriores como que es imposible. Sobre todo cuando puede que ni Mashima haya dibujado el final. Pensado sí, pero ahí se quedará de momento: en su cabeza o donde lo tenga escrito. xD**

**Y bueno, en este momento no puedo responder a todos los comentarios que me habéis publicado en el fic. Por eso mañana me pondré a responderlos y cuando tenga todos editaré la publicación con todas las respuestas que haya junto con las que me publiquéis hasta que pueda empezar a responder.**

**Y creo que eso es todo por ahora, así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**CAPÍTULO 8: DECISIÓN TOMADA, GRAY VS END**

Oculta en el pasillo alejado del patio de la mansión, Lucy curaba la herida que Happy tenía en su cabeza. Sentía temblar el lugar y como el polvo caía sobre su cabeza, pero ella tenía en mente ayudar a su amigo exceed.

-L-Lucy… -murmuró el felino azul abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-¡Happy! –dijo la rubia aliviada-. ¿Estás bien?

-Más o menos… Pero, ¿dónde está Gray?

-Está peleando contra Na… -comenzó a decir hasta que calló de golpe al recordar la situación-. E.N.D.

-Lucy, tenemos que detenerles.

-Pero estás herido –respondió la chica.

-Sólo es un golpe en la cabeza, de poder mágico estoy repleto de energía.

La maga miró fijamente al gato, preocupada no sólo por éste, sino que en ese momento ella no podía hacer nada en absoluto.

-Por favor, tengo el presentimiento de que Natsu está siendo manipulado por Zeref, que nunca ha querido participar en esto –decía entristecido.

-Yo… -empezó. Cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros-. Necesito hacer una cosa antes.

Happy miró extrañado a la maga celestial, sin saber a qué se refería.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Jerall, Erza y Juvia caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión sin llegar a un destino fijo. Pero, de repente, Juvia se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor.

-Qué extraño –empezó a decir-. Siento que estamos caminando en círculos.

-Yo también lo siento –siguió Jerall-. Notó como un extraño poder se encuentra en la zona.

-¿Y cómo podríamos evitarlo? –preguntó la peliazul.

-Fácil –contestó Erza mirando al techo. En ese momento invocó una de sus mejores espadas y saltó hacia arriba, golpeando fuertemente la zona superior y creando un gran boquete.

-Buena idea, Erza –dijo Juvia con una sonrisa. La pelirroja no dijo nada, ya que se encontraba observando la habitación en la que se encontraba-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Tenéis que venir a ver esto –contestó simplemente. Los peliazules se miraron entre sí y a continuación saltaron a la planta de arriba, en donde se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver gran cantidad de libros abiertos esparcidos por la sala-. ¿Esos no son…?

-En efecto –contestaba Jerall-. Son los libros demoniacos creados por Zeref.

-¿Pero por qué los habrá ocultado aquí? –preguntó Juvia.

-Porque pensaba que nunca encontraríamos un pasadizo secreto –decía el hombre.

-¿Y no podríamos quemarlos?

-Lo veo difícil, Zeref de seguro que ha usado algún tipo de magia para hacer más resistentes sus libros.

-Tiene razón –siguió Erza-. Así que lo único que podemos hacer es buscar otra forma de destruirlos.

-¿Pero cuál?

Entonces el grupo se puso a pensar alguna manera.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Zeref observaba como el otro pelinegro y su demonio se miraban fijamente, preparados para atacar.

-¿Crees que vas a derrotarle? –preguntó el mago oscuro.

-Sin duda, le prometí a mi padre destruir a E.N.D. y acabar de una vez con todas con tu existencia –contestó Gray alzando su espada de hielo.

-Si eso es lo que tú crees… E.N.D. acaba con él –ordenó. En ese momento el demonio agitó sus alas y se dirigió hacia el mago de hielo con un puño cubierto en llamas. Gray detuvo el golpe gracias al objeto que tenía a mano para después apartarse a un lado para tratar golpearlo, fallándolo al final.

-Incluso usa la misma magia que el cabeza de cerilla.

-El haber sido criado por un dragón de fuego ha tenido sus ventajas aunque no me gustara –contestó Zeref.

-¿A sí? Pues a ver si puede esquivar este ataque –en ese momento Gray tiro la espada y creó una bazoka de hielo y disparó. El demonio creo una barrera de fuego para detener el ataque, pero al final recibió una parte de esta. Y sin darse un respiro, E.N.D. lanzó de su boca una llamarada la cual impacto de lleno en el mago de hielo y además destruía su arma.

-¡AGH! –gritó éste cayendo al suelo.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que te está dando una paliza? –preguntó Zeref-. Vamos, rídente.

-Nunca… -contestó levantándose del suelo rápidamente. En ese momento del brazo del pelinegro empezaron a aparecer unas marcas negras que empezaron a cubrir parte de su piel.

-Vaya, la magia de devil Slayer… -dijo Zeref sin una pizca de asombro.

-Pensaba que con mi poder podría acabar contigo, pero me parece que tendré que emplear un poco más de mi magia –habló Gray-. ¡CONGELACIÓN DEL DEMONIO DE HIELO!

Entonces el paisaje se congeló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto al demonio pelirrosa. Sin embargo, Zeref seguía allí en buen estado.

-¿Qué te ha parecido eso? –preguntó Gray colocando los brazos en jarra.

-Nada mal, pero eso no será suficiente para ganar. ¡E.N.D.!

La capa de hielo que le rodeaba se destruyó y cubierto en llamas voló hacia el mago de hielo para golpearle con los puños. Gray colocaba los brazos delante de su cuerpo en modo de defensa al mismo tiempo que recibía golpes y quemaduras. Pero, al notar que bajaba un poco la velocidad, se dispuso a devolverle los golpes tanto con puños como patadas, iniciando así una pelea a mano limpia.

-Da igual que hayas incrementado tu magia gracias al poder de los demonios, porque sigues dando malos golpes como siempre, pelo chicle –dijo Gray golpeando una y otra vez al enemigo y recibiendo sus ataques.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú –respondió el pelinegro cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Tras esto, E.N.D. esquivó el golpe de Gray y le atestó un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndole escupir sangre.

-Maldición –murmuró después de recibir otro golpe en la cara, haciéndole retroceder unos metros.

-Ríndete, chico –dijo Zeref.

-Nunca.

-Pues sí sigues diciendo eso mi demonio te hará pedazos.

-Eso si yo no lo impido –decía al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos y concentraba su magia para que a continuación creara un arco y varias flechas. Tras esto apunto una flecha y empezó a lanzarlas al demonio. E.N.D. esquivaba cada una de estas al igual que Zeref, que había alguna que llegaba hacia él de forma inesperada. Después, el demonio voló velozmente y de su boca lanzó una llamarada.

-¡FURIA DEL DEMONIO DE HIELO! –gritó el pelinegro disparando de su boca una bocanada de hielo.

Los ataques impactaron, creando una explosión. Gray se cubrió con sus brazos mientras que el demonio lo hizo con sus alas por un breve instante, ya que cuando todo se cubrió de humo fue directo hacia el pelinegro para volverle a golpear con los puños. El mago de hielo no tuvo tiempo para detener el golpe y una vez más, recibió el ataque y cayó al suelo al de unos segundos.

-Siento que casi no tienes poder mágico, chico –habló Zeref detrás de su demonio-. Pensaba que serías más fuerte que tu padre, pero me parece que me equivoque.

Gray intentó ponerse de pie una vez más, pero le fue imposible y lo único que pudo hacer es ponerse de rodillas.

-Y como castigo por haber perdido, el que fue tu compañero de equipo te arrebatara la vida, ¿qué te parece? –volvió a decir el mago oscuro.

-Cobarde… -comenzó a decir Gray, dejando extrañado a Zeref-. ¡Tan sólo eres un cobarde que se esconde detrás de sus demonios para que le hagan su sucio trabajo!

-No soy cobarde, tan solo guardo mis poderes para el momento indicado –contestó-. Y eso ocurrirá cuando E.N.D. acabe conmigo.

Gray no entendió a qué se refería, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar vio como el demonio creaba con su maldición una espada similar al que había creado él, con la diferencia que el suyo era completamente de fuego.

-Hasta nunca, Fullbuster –se despidió Zeref sonriendo de forma macabra. EL pelinegro cerró los ojos sin poder hacer nada y esperó el ataque.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu abrió los ojos en un lugar oscuro y solo.

-¿Hola? –llamó él, aunque tan solo recibió el sonido del eco-. ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

Empezó a meditar intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado. Cuando entonces llegó a su mente lo sucedido con Zeref, que aceptó irse con él a cambio de proteger a sus amigos del gremio. Y mientras pensaba, sentía como su cuerpo se movía a su propia voluntad.

-Maldición, ¿pero qué es lo que está pasando fuera? ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi cuerpo?

En ese momento a lo lejos vio una luz brillante, así que decidió acercarse a ese lugar.

Nada más llegar, vio como el paisaje negro en el que se había encontrado con anterioridad se convertía rápidamente en un bosque.

-Me suena mucho este lugar, ¿pero de dónde? –se decía a sí mismo. Empezó a caminar por la zona al mismo tiempo que buscaba algún rastro de civilización-. Rayos, ¿pero a dónde he ido?

Siguió caminando hasta que de repente vio a alguien a lo lejos, tumbado en el suelo.

-Alguien está en apuros –pensó. Dio unos pasos hacia éste, pero se quedó boquiabierto al ver que la persona inconsciente era un niño de unos diez años de edad. Pero lo que más le sorprendió de este, es que se trataba de él mismo cuando tenía diez años-. Pero… si soy yo…

El pequeño empezó a temblar entre sueños

-Que alguien me ayude… -susurraba-. Ese hombre ha lastimado a mucha gente…

-¿Es algo que sucedió en el pasado? –pensaba mirando fijamente al joven-. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de esto?

En ese instante, la zona empezó a temblar y el pequeño pelirrosa abrió los ojos de golpe, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Natsu quiso haberse ocultado antes de que el pequeño despertara, pero le fue imposible. Sin embargo, éste no había notado su presencia en ningún momento.

-No me puede ver –pensó aliviado, sin importar que el suelo temblara-. Pero, más o menos ya sé porque me suena mucho este bosque. Lo primero que recuerdo fue que estaba en un bosque, solo. Cuando de repente todo empezó a moverse y…

-Tú… -se escuchó una voz fuerte desde las sombras, sobresaltando a los dos Natsus-. ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi territorio?

El niño siguió a su alrededor cuando de entre los árboles salió un enorme dragón rojo. El Natsu maduro abrió la boca sorprendido al ver su padre adoptivo, aunque en realidad fuera un suceso pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaba al mismo tiempo que le observaba fijamente. El chico retrocedió unos pasos, aun observando al dragón quien le observaba con ojos fieros.

-N-no me comas… mi sabor es amargo y de seguro que no te gustaría –contestó el pequeño de forma apresurada y pensando en alguna cosa para huir de ahí.

Igneel siguió mirando fijamente al pequeño pelirrosa hasta que poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de forma a unos más comunes en un dragón.

-No voy a comerte –dijo-. Sólo quiero saber por qué estás aquí.

-Pues yo… Realmente no lo recuerdo.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

-¡PUES NO, NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA DE LO QUE HA PASADO! –gritó. El dragón de fuego se tumbó al lado del joven, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos.

-¿Y te acuerdas de algo? tu nombre, el lugar de donde provienes…

-Ya te he dicho que no –contestó-. Lo único que sé es…

-¿El qué?

-Que intentaba huir de algo, pero no me acuerdo de que…

-¿Y tú nombre? ¿Cuál es?

El chico se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia un lado.

-Natsu… -respondió. El dragón de fuego sonrió, mostrando toda su dentadura.

-Encantado, Natsu. Yo soy Igneel.

El pelirrosa más mayor sonrió recordando aquel día. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir observando, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar drásticamente hasta que finalmente se transformó en una pradera rodeada de árboles, un gran lago en el centro y una cueva cerca de éste.

-Este es el lugar el cual Igneel me llevó… -pensó.

-¡Papá! –exclamó el pequeño Natsu saliendo de la cueva felizmente. El mayor alzó la cabeza y vio como el dragón de fuego descendía hasta colocarse frente al joven-. ¿A dónde has ido?

-Sólo he ido a buscar provisiones –contestó este mientras dejaba en el suelo lo que iba a ser su cena. Además, a su lado dejó unas hojas llenas de garabatos y una especie de cuadernos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el pelirrosa-. ¿Acaso también es comida?

-No, Natsu. Son libros, y lo que se hace con ellos es leer y aprender.

-Suena interesante, pero el problema es que yo no sé leer.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré.

-¿Al igual que con la magia dragón slayer? –preguntó curioso. Igneel asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que el pequeño sonriera y mostrara toda su dentadura. Igneel le devolvió la sonrisa y se le quedó mirando fijamente, haciendo extrañar al chico-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No es nada, solo que te noto muy cambiado.

-¿Cambiado? Pero si solo llevo aquí unos pocos meses.

-Me refiero a que la primera vez que te vi con un semblante completamente serio –empezó a decir-, como si fueras alguien sin sentimientos.

El Natsu mayor tras escuchar esas palabras recordó que al principio de todo, los ojos de este cuando era más pequeño no mostraban brillo alguno. Lo sabía ya que en el lago cada vez que se limpiaba veía su rostro reflejado y siempre se preguntaba porque. Pero ahora, veía a su yo del pasado con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, tal como el de un niño de su edad.

Y el joven, cuando escuchó eso se sorprendió al principio, quedando boquiabierto. Pero después de unos instantes volvía a sonreír.

-¡Genial! –exclamó.

El paisaje comenzó a cambiar una vez más hasta que finalmente todo volvió a como había estado antes, pero con la diferencia de que era de noche y su yo pasado se encontraba tumbado sobre una pequeña cama hecha con paja bajo la luz de una fogata hecha por él mismo con su magia dragón Slayer. Frente a él, Igneel se encontraba aún despierto y observando a su hijo adoptivo, el cual empezó a llamarle así cuando empezó a enseñarle magia.

-Me da mucha pena tener que dejarle solo –empezó a decir.

-Lo sé, Igneel –dijo una voz femenina caminando a su lado. Ésta se encontraba oculta tras una capucha-. Al igual que tú, los otros dragones tienen que dejarles a sus hijos adoptivos.

-Pero no solo los dragones tenemos que dejar a nuestros seres queridos, Layla –respondió el dragón. La recién mencionada apartó la capucha que ocultaba su rostro y el Natsu mayor vio a una mujer idéntica a Lucy, pero con la diferencia de que ésta era más mayor que su amiga-. ¿Qué será de tu esposo e hija?

-Jude ya sabe sobre mi situación –empezó a decir la mujer-, y aunque no le guste tiene que ser fuerte y seguir su vida sin mí. Y sé que mi hija estará bien, ella es mi hija al fin y al cabo. Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Estoy preocupada por si mis espíritus podrán aceptarla como su próxima dueña. ¿Y sí…?

-No te preocupes, Layla. Tengo el presentimiento de que ella será igual que tú: una amiga para ellos.

La rubia sonrió.

-Gracias –agradeció. Igneel asintió con la cabeza y volvió su vista una vez más hacia el pequeño.

-¿Ya es hora? –preguntó.

-Aún no, faltan unos minutos –respondió-. ¿Quieres…?

-Sí, por favor –respondió-. Quiero estar a solas con él.

Layla asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cueva sin decir nada más.

-Natsu –comenzó a decir Igneel en un susurro-. Siento tener que marcharme sin decirte nada, pero es necesario. Y no solo yo, todos los dragones debemos proteger a nuestros hijos adoptivos para el futuro que se avecina, aunque sea desde vuestro interior. Intentaremos brindaros todo nuestro apoyo siempre y cuando podamos, y cuando llegue el momento no dudaremos en que te explicaros todo. Pero ahora casi no nos queda mucho tiempo de vida y Acnología se está volviendo más fuerte. Tengo el presentimiento que tu futuro será brillante como el fuego y que todas las metas que te propongas se cumplirán. Pero para eso tienes que hacerte más fuerte.

-Siento interrumpir ahora –decía la rubia entrando de nuevo al lugar-. Pero llego el momento.

Igneel asintió con la cabeza y entonces colocó una bufanda con escamas blancas junto al niño.

-Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver, hijo –se despidió Igneel con una sonrisa. Después de eso el lugar se iluminó.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los dragón slayers respiraban agitados debido a su pelea contra Acnología, el cual tan solo tenía unos arañazos por el cuerpo pero ninguna contusión grave.

-No pensaba que duraríais tanto –habló.

-No nos subestimes –contestó Laxus mirando fijamente al dragón negro.

-Pero siento que apenas os queda fuerza, tanto física como mágica.

-Puede que así sea, pero mientras luchemos todos juntos podremos continuar cueste lo que cueste –dijo esta vez Rogue.

-Porque nuestros amigos nos están apoyando y nos brindan un poco de su fuerza –siguió Cobra recordando que Cubelios se encontraba en alguna parte, esperando su regreso.

-Y no podemos dejar que esa fuerza sea desperdiciada –continuó Sting.

-¡Chicos! –llamó Wendy mientras alzaba las manos y de estas emitían un brillo azulado-. ¡MAGIA CURATIVA DEL DRAGÓN DEL CIELO!

En ese momento los cuerpos de los hombres empezaron a emitir un aura del mismo color y sintieron como su poder volvía a ellos.

-¡Wendy, estas casi al límite, por favor no sigas! –exclamó Charle desde el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! –exclamó-. ¡PORQUE QUIERO AYUDAR A MIS AMIGOS! ¡DEUS CORONA!

La luz azulada se convirtió en una de color verde.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Gajeel.

-Mejora las resistencias elementales –respondió Wendy escupiendo algo de sangre.

-Ya basta Wendy, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros –dijo Laxus mirando a la peliazul.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, le daremos una paliza por ti –contestó el rubio seriamente. Wendy se quedó mirándole por unos instantes hasta que finalmente bajó los brazos y el aura desapareció. Cuando paró, la joven cayó al suelo, apoyando sus manos sobre las piedras y respirando agitadamente.

-Cubriremos tus espaldas mientras te recuperas un poco –dijo Rogue sin girar la vista para mirarla.

-De acuerdo –asintió ella.

-Aunque os recuperéis no os servirá nada –volvió a hablar Acnología mientras abría sus alas.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú –dijo el dragón Slayer del rayo. Y tras esto, los magos volvieron a la batalla una vez más.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El pelinegro permaneció con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente decidió abrirlos, notando como no había recibido ningún ataque desde que Zeref hablase por última vez.

-¿Pero qué…? –empezó a decir mientras abría lentamente los ojos y encontrarse a Happy llevándole por el aire-. ¿Happy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salvarte el pellejo –respondió este volando por los pasillos de la mansión.

-Bueno, no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero te lo agradezco mucho –dijo Gray-. ¿Y a dónde me llevas? ¿Con Lucy?

-No –respondió-. Lucy en este momento está…

El exceed no dijo nada más, ya que el mago de hielo entendió claramente a que se refería.

-¿ES QUE ACASO ESTAIS LOCOS? –preguntó completamente enfadado-. ¡LLEVAME DE REGRESO, AHORA!

-No puedo.

-¿Y POR QUÉ?

Happy decidió no responder y siguió volando, recordando lo que había ocurrido varios minutos atrás.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El demonio estaba listo para darle el golpe final a Gray mientras que el mago oscuro observaba sonriente como su creación iba a matar al que fue su compañero de equipo cuando por los pelos alguien agarró al pelinegro y lo apartó unos metros más atrás.

-¡GRAY! –gritó su salvador que se trataba de Lucy, quien había llegado velozmente gracias a la magia de Happy.

-Vaya, me parece que la rubia ha vuelto una vez más –dijo Zeref. La maga celestial comprobó las heridas de su amigo y después de eso alzó la vista hacia su enemigo.

-Eres un maldito… -gruñó.

-¿Yo? Más bien fue vuestro amigo quien hizo todo el trabajo por mí.

-Natsu nunca haría algo así, sé que tú le estás manipulando.

-El Natsu que tú conoces nunca ha existido, porque su verdadera identidad ha estado todo este tiempo dormido hasta el día de hoy.

-No pienso creérmelo nunca.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

La rubia se quedó mirando al mago oscuro durante unos segundos hasta que entonces se volvió hacia Happy, que miraba preocupado al mago de hielo.

-Happy –empezó a decir-. Llévate a Gray con los demás para que le curen las heridas.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó.

-No te preocupes por mí ahora, Gray está en problemas y si no le ayudan primero será más difícil poder luchar todos juntos –respondió ella. Happy no quería dejar a nadie atrás, sobretodo en esos momentos en los que tenían que unir sus fuerzas.

-Está bien, pero vendré lo antes posible para poder luchar contigo.

-Lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizar al pequeño. Tras esto Happy tomó de la espalda a Gray y se lo llevó volando. Lucy se quedó mirando unos instantes como sus dos amigos se marchaban de ahí.

-¿Estas lista para perder otra vez? –preguntó Zeref.

-Voy a ganar cueste lo que cueste y traer de vuelta a Natsu –dijo de forma decidida. Zeref no dijo nada más y esperó a que la chica diera el primer golpe. Lucy colocó sus manos sobre su látigo y sus llaves y los quitó de su cinturón.

-Esta vez me toca salvarte –pensó antes de correr hacia ellos, lista para atacar.


End file.
